


Prince In Sheep's Clothing

by DemonicSaiyans



Series: Queen and I [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Angst, Awakening Anders - Freeform, Bromance, Drama, Drama & Romance, Dream Sex, Exile Alistair, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Hardened Leliana, Leliana a Mistress, Lesbian sex-dream, Marriage, Masturbation, POV First Person, Political Alliances, Political Drama, Political Marriage, Post-Blight, Pre-Dragon Age II, Prince Cousland, Queen Anora - Freeform, Romance, Sequel, Shameless Smut, Smut, Warden Commander - Freeform, possible pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2018-12-30 02:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 42
Words: 56,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12098265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicSaiyans/pseuds/DemonicSaiyans
Summary: Aedan Cousland, Prince of Ferelden, is thrown into a role of Commander of The Grey in Vigil's Keep and now is a Arl of Amaranthine.Unknowing how to rule, he'll have to try without his wife's help, who could be pregnant with his child.For the first time since the Blight, there is no gray area and him alone will have to deal with the consequences.(Sequel to the Queen and I)





	1. The Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aedan and Mhairi head to Vigil's Keep.

_"Daddy!" I could hear my four year old daughter yelling in excitement running towards me and jumping straight into my arms. I spun her around squeezing her tightly in my arms._

_"How's my princess?" I couldn't help but grin at her, kissing the top of her head. She just dug into her pocket, showing me a daisy she'd must've recently picked._

_"Isn't it pretty?!" She asked in excitement, eyes gleaming in joy. I couldn't stop the smile as I gently took the flower._

_"It's beautiful, love. Just like you." I then kissed her forehead again and before she could react, I assaulted her with my right hand, tickling her stomach making adorable giggles come out her thin lips._

_"Da-daddy! St-stop!" She screamed with laughter, just encouraging me to tickle her further._

_"Okay, that's enough." I can hear my wife behind me. I quickly spun around to see Anora smiling at us. "Whatever our daughter did, she doesn't need this prolonged torture." I couldn't help but laugh at her words stopping my range of torture._

_I placed my daughter on my shoulder and began walking towards Anora. Giving her a peck on the lips. I could hear a small giggle from our baby girl._

_"Daddy loves mommy!" She shouted pulling at my strands of hair. "But Daddy loves me more!" I couldn't help but throw my daughter back into my arms._

_Anora rose a blonde brow, placing both hands on each side of her hips. "Is that so?" She questioned our daughter and our daughter grasped my collar, nodding her head. "Is that true husband?" Anora asked making me grin._

_"I'm sorry but it's true! You're my second favorite though!" She just fondly rolled her blue eyes and then taking our daughter into her arms._

_"Fine, I suppose I could live with that." She couldn't help but smile at our daughter then back me. "How am I supposed to compete with someone as cute as her?" She asked kissing our daughter on the cheek._

_"You can't!" She replied with confidence making Anora roll her eyes once more. I could not stop the silly grin._

_"Let's get you inside love, you need to wash up before dinner." I could hear my daughter protest as they were getting farther away from me._

_I couldn't help the smile as I glanced down at the daisy. Twirling the flower between my thumb and index finger._

_This was true bliss._

_\----_

_"Daddy, is the doggy bad?" My princess asked as I finished my tale of The Dog Who Bit, the same story my Nan told me every night when I was young._

_"Well, depends. The dog wasn't entirely bad but he did let pride take over which lend him to his downfall." I told her, looking down at my daughter._

_"Just like Grandpa?" I couldn't help but chuckled pulling her little body closer to me._

_"Just like Grandpa, yes." I grinned kissing on top of her head for third time today, slowly sliding out of her bed, tucking the blankets around her. "I love you princess." My daughter then leaned up towards me, kissing my cheek._

_"I love you too daddy! Goodnight." I couldn't stop the loving smile._

_"Goodnight, have pleasant dreams." I blew the candle out, softly closing the door behind me._

_I sigh in content leaning my head against the door._

_"Love, are you coming to bed?" I smiled, hearing her beautiful voice. I quickly turned around, walking towards her, and wrapping my arms around her waist. She just smiled back wrapping her arms around my neck._

_"I love you Aedan." I couldn't help but kiss her deeply, staring straight into her blue eyes._

_"I love you too Leliana."_

I sat up breathing hard from the dream. Glaring around my surroundings to see a worried Mhairi. "Is everything alright Commander?" She asked and I simply nodded. Taking in a deep sigh, laying myself back down. 

_I love you too Leliana_

Words from my dream echoed loudly in my mind. I couldn't shake the unwanted feeling away. I loved Anora now. Not Leliana. I'm married to Anora, not to Leliana. Anora is having my child, not Leliana. 

I couldn't help but groan, rubbing my eyes in frustration. I sat back up staring directly at Mhairi. "I'll take guard duty. You should sleep." Mhairi just shook her head and gave me a reassuring smile.

"I'm fine Commander. You should go back to sleep." I wasn't offering out of the kindness of my heart. I just knew I couldn't sleep. 

I then placed my arm on my knee. "It's fine. Really. I can't sleep anyways." Mhairi just frowned at me standing to her feet and sitting right next to me. She was close, way to close. 

"Is everything alright?" She asked, concerned laced in her tone. I simply nodded, smelling a hint of ash and smoke from the young woman. "I have some herbs if you need-" I quickly cut her off and shook my head.

"That...that won't be necessary but thank you for the offer." I politely smiled at her, she just turned her head to the side with a faint of pink on her cheeks. 

"No need to thank me. You are the commander and I'm simply your guide." Mhairi then stood to her feet throwing some branches in the fire pit. She then stared straight ahead of the road. "We should be heading to the Vigil in two days." I nodded, simply staring at the dancing flames. 

"I can't wait." I sarcasticly said. Swearing I could see a dancing woman in the fire. I just shook my head, hearing the wood crack from the fire. 

"Me neither!" She said in excitement, sitting back where she originally was. "I can't wait for the Hero of Ferelden to see the Vigil's Keep." 

I scoffed, closing my eyes, taking in a long sigh but regretting doing so as smoke entered my throat making me cough roughly. Mhairi stood to her feet quickly with a bottle of water in hand.

"Here, drink this quickly." I did so but began coughing harder. That wasn't water! That was a medical potion. 

"Are you..." I couldn't stop the cough. "Trying to kill me?!" I snapped, rubbing my now sore throat. A few sore coughs escaped me. She frowned, raising a brow, then looking down to see what she'd had grab.

"Oh Maker! I'm so sorry! I thought I grabbed-" she was quickly cut off when I raised my hand.

"It's fine. It's fine." I couldn't help but let out a painful sigh. 

This is already going to be a long journey. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	2. Kill The Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aedan questions his feelings.

"Is something wrong Commander? You've been quiet since last night." Mhairi asked face full of concern. I didn't answer her right away just remained silent. 

No, not really.

_I love you too Leliana._

I shook my head, trying to dismiss the thought. "I'm fine." I simply said staring straight ahead to see nothing but dirt roads and trees. 

How could I've have dreamt that? The whole dream simply turned into a nightmare in the blink of an eye. I love you Leliana? Maker, what's wrong with me? I loved Anora. She's the only one for me. 

_You said that once to me._

I couldn't help but jumped. Leliana?! I quickly looked around my surroundings to only see Mhairi. Great! I'm hearing phantoms now. I couldn't help but sigh.

"Maybe we should rest. You don't look well." I could simply nod in agreement. Rest, yes. All I needed was rest. "I'll set the fire." She offered placing her gear on the dirt path. I shook my head.

"No need. We still have daylight." I told her, my own gear lighting my shoulders as I dropped them to the ground. She just shook her head.

"We haven't eaten since last night. I think food might help with your energy." I could only give her a small smile. Shrugging my shoulders, grabbing the bow off the ground. 

"Something to eat does sound nice. I'll go hunting then." I offered, she just returned the smile. 

\----

I wander the forest for Maker I don't know how long, searching for my prey. My stomach protesting against the thought of eating. I couldn't shake the unwanted certainty. Did I still love Leliana? Could it be? 

Stop it Aedan! You vow to the Maker, remember? To be a better husband. Do you really want to be strike by lightning?

But... I couldn't help yearning to see her once more. 

Smelling Andraste Grace from her body, watching her bright red hair shining brightly from the sun, and her beautiful blue sweet eyes staring straight back at me. 

I sigh looking up into the sky. I couldn't help it, I yearn to hear her velvety Orlesian voice again. Her arms around my neck as she began spinning my hair around her delicate fingers. Whispering nothing but divine words, words that brighten the darkness of my mind. Maker, I couldn't deny it but I still missed her. 

Anora, my queen, please forgive the sins of your husband thoughts. You are mine, and I'm yours. Nothing could change that. I wouldn't want that to change. 

Maybe I just needed closher, end my once affair with Leliana properly. Not the way we said goodbye but a proper farewell. 

The thought alone stung my eyes. I can't love two women at once. I needed to devote my heart to one, to Anora alone and no one else. I can't... I shook my head.

I then spotted a deer grazing between two trees. 

I silently grabbed my bow taking an arrow from my quiver, pulling back, imagining the poor defenceless deer as Leliana. 

"I'm sorry Leliana." I whispered softly letting the arrow fly striking the deer dead center of its throat watching the creature fall over to its side. 

"I'm so sorry, Leliana." The tears slowly fell as I stared blankly at the now corpse. 

\----

Me and Mhairi sat in silence, eating the prey, both of us not saying a word. I couldn't get Leliana out of my mind. I'm sorry Leliana, I'm sorry Anora. I'm trying. Maker knows I'm trying. 

"The deer is quite good." Mhairi cut the awkward silence, I simply nodded my head. My stomach turning. "Its not gamy as most deer." Now she's just trying to hard. I just smiled weakly at her, not daring to speak. Afraid that my voice would betray my feelings. 

"Did I do something to offend you?" Mhairi asked finally sighing in defeat. I quickly turned my head towards her, gawking at her. 

"No! Of course not!" My voice pitched. "I just...miss my wife." I partly lied, she just smiled gently with pity. 

"I'm sure she misses you too." She then sigh placing her deer down on her lap. "I could understand missing someone." I raised a brow at her. "I had to leave my dog with my family. He wasn't a Mabari, just a normal mutt. So he couldn't fight. I know it sounds silly compare to an actual human." Her cheeks was light pink. 

I couldn't help but burst out into laughter. I wasn't expecting that answer. I couldn't stop laughing, beginning to choke on my meal.

"I know it sounds ridiculous! But you don't need to laugh!" She snapped making tears run down my cheeks. I couldn't help it. I wanted to stop but couldn't. 

After a few minutes, I was finally able to catch my breath. "It's..." A few more chuckles escaped me. "It's not silly at all. I just..." I turned to look at her. "Wasn't expecting that answer." I smiled at her and Mhairi cheeks just turned red. "It's sweet to miss a pet. My Mabari is in the progress of..." I cleared my throat. "Breeding." Lucky son of a bitch, able to screw anyone he desires without a care in the world. 

"I was wondering why your famous war hound wasn't with us." She said throwing the scraps in the fire. I mimicked her actions. 

Damn it, now I missed my war hound...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. Another Blight?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aedan and Mhairi finally reached Vigil's Keep.

_"Thom! That's mine!" I screamed trying to pry my wooden horse out of a three year old Thomas Howe sticky hands. He just whined and screamed pulling back harder._

_"No! Mine!" He yelled kicking dirt up with his feet. "Toy mine!" He yelled again leaning forward, biting my fingers. I quickly let go, screaming out of pain. My seven year old eyes glared at him._

_"You stupid brat!" I yelled, tackling the toddler to the ground. I could hear a five year old Delilah screeching the top of her lungs. Screaming for help. "Give that back!" I yelled again pulling his black hair. He screamed in pain as tears falling from his puffy cheeks._

_"Aedan! Let go of Thomas!" I could hear my father's voice snapping at me as I could feel his strong arms wrapping around my waist. I would simply not let go. He took what was mine! "Aedan!" I then felt his hand smacking my bottom making me yelp and letting go._

_I could see Thomas running towards his older sister, tears running down his face, hugging **my** toy closer to his chest. "That's mine!" I protested, trying to wiggle out of my father's grasp but he held me firmer. _

_"Aedan! Calm down!" My father snapped again, glaring down at me, demanding me. "I'm so sorry friend. My...ugh!" He grunted when I kicked my father making him dropping me hard down to the ground. I then ran towards Thomas ready to throw a punch but was quickly stopped by my brother._

_Rendon Howe just shook his head with a slight chuckle. "Boys will be boys." I tried prying myself away from Fergus. "Though, fighting over a mere toy is utterly ridiculous!" I stopped my struggles of freedom, now glaring at the Arl._

_"But-" I was quickly stopped when my father's glare grew stronger. I quickly shut up feeling my seventeen year brother slowly letting go of my arm, which just fell limply._

\----

I was snapped back to reality when I gazed up at the once owned Howe Manor.

I always disliked Thomas. He was a brat who felt entitled for everything. Even before his death, he still thought he was entitled.

Stupid twat!

"Finally, we're here at Vigil's Keep." Mhairi said with a smile. I couldn't return the smile. The damn manor brought back memories I just wanted to forget.

My father and that bastard laughing, enjoying each other's company. Pretending to be my father's friend. Fergus playing sword play with a year older Nathaniel Howe. Delilah trying to force me to play dolls. 

I couldn't help but growl. I wonder what came to the two Howe siblings. Hopefully rotting in some forsaken place.

If not...

"Should we go?" She snapped me out of my dark thoughts. I could only nod as we entered the gates. 

A man ran to us screaming. "There are darkspawn!" He yelled, dagger in hand. I rose my head to see a swarm running towards us. I quickly grabbed my weapon and began slicing down the foul beast. One came behind me, I turned to strike but Mhairi already cut down the Genlock. I gave her a quick appreciated smile before ramming my blade into the Hurlock's skull. 

I quickly unsheathed my dagger, throwing the blade at the nearest Shriek, watching it fall. I then swung my sword down, slicing a Hurlock into half. Smell of foul entered my nostrils but I simply ignored it as I stabbed another darkspawn. 

After the horde ceased, we both sheathed our weapons. "Get out of here! Quickly!" I ordered the man who gave me his gratitude before running off. 

"What is happening? There wasn't any darkspawn when I left!" Mhairi shouted, panting slightly. I could only furrowed my brows. 

"I'm not sure but something fun, that's for sure." She gave me a horrified look but shook her head. "You're not some simple guide, are you?" She shook her head again. 

"No. I'm actually a Warden recruit. It's been a dream of mines to join a honorable cause." I could only smirk and nod. I could hear screaming echoing in the fortress.

"Well we welcome you. Let's go!" I ordered and we ran inside the inner gates seeing darkspawn everywhere. Is this another Blight? Did Morrigan's ritual fail?

Ugh! Doesn't matter now! These people need us! 

\----

I couldn't help but pant in exhaustion, I'm getting out of shape. I couldn't help but sigh in relief to see the medical supplies I had to fight for, helping the wounded. 

"Is this another Blight?" Mhairi asked, worried clearly expressed on her face. I just shook my head. I couldn't sense the dragon nor did I have nightmares of a Blight but...

"I'm not sure." I muttered glaring my eyes outside the fortress gate. 

"But let's simply pray to the Maker it isn't." 

\----

"Uh... I didn't do it." A blonde hair man said, shrugging his shoulders. "Oh! Don't get me wrong! I'm not broken up over them dying, to be perfectly honest." The man then grinned. "Biff there made the funniest gurgle when he went down." I couldn't help but glare at the cold hearted man's response.

"Who you might be?" I asked coldly. He tilted his head to the left, the grin not leaving the man's face.

"You, my dear sir, can call me Anders! I am a mage and sadly, wanted apostate." He answered, crossing his arms. 

"A apostate at Vigil's Keep?" Mhairi asked in surprised making the man named Anders smirk sultry at her.

"You weren't here when we arrived." His smirk grew larger as he began walking closer to us. "I would remember such a lovely woman as yourself." His voice became sultry towards Mhairi. I could see she was slightly backing away from him.

This Anders turned around to stare at the dead templars. "We were just stopping here from the tower for a short rest, they said. Now they're dead. What a shame." He sarcasticly said staring at the corpses.

"You didn't kill them, did you?" I asked, my hand on the hilt. He quickly spun around. 

"Of course not! What kind of monster do take me for?" He asked, his tone and face showed mocked offence. I couldn't help but growl making the mage frown. "I really didn't kill them! I swear to the Maker himself!" He then rose his right hand in the air. 

I was going to question him once more but the screaming of innocence victims stopped me. "You will come and help us. Do you understand?" He rose a brow and then sigh.

"It looks like I have no other choice. I'm yours to use as you will. Unless, of course, you ask me to throw myself against an ogre, then that's when I have to draw the line." He smirked again making me sigh. 

Maker, help me not to strangle this man. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I won't be able to follow line to line in the actual game. I will try but I will mostly have to make up dialogue. 
> 
> I'm sorry!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	4. Here's Oghren!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aedan encounters an old friend.

I couldn't stand being in these damnation halls. Just reminded me as a child, running and playing in this once  _friendly_ home.

Now the once comfortable halls were filled with death and darkspawn. 

Oh, the irony.

Memories of Howe's men slaughtering everyone in  **my** home rushed back in full force. 

_"Iona, what is it?" I asked groggily as I could feel her squirm then sitting up. I could now hear my dog was barking furiously at my bedroom door. It better not be those damn rats again!_

_"Look how he's barking!" She sounded frighten. I had to resist rolling my eyes. Sweetheart, dogs bark, get used to it._

_"I'll just put him outside." I grumbled, rubbing the sleep out of my eye. She just shook her head._

_"Make him stop!" She was almost in tears._

_More then three, I told Fergus. I couldn't handle the one. Maker's breath._

_"I'll go see what's out-" then an arrow strikes her chest. Killing her instantly._

"Go! You're safe!" I barked watching the lady run off. Are the darkspawn taking hostages? How did they survive? I could only worry later when more darkspawn bust through the door. 

"Really? More darkspawn? You think the Grey Wardens would of slaughter them all, because, you know, that's their job." I could only roll my eyes but quickly jumped back when the mage sent a fireball against the foul darkspawn. Stench of already rotten corpses filled the think air.

Maker, damn it Anders! Don't fry them! 

"Okay, next time I'll use lightning, no ice, no, lightning is a lot better idea!" Anders muffled voice spoke, swatting the offending air. "Just imagine! The darkspawn walzting through the door then bam! A shock! They won't know what hit them!" He then grinned. "Hey! Get it,  _hit them_? Like when lighting- oh forget it." I groaned as we began rushing out the door to see a familiar face.

The red headed dwarf slammed down his axe against a darkspawn, spinning around and quickly waving with a smile but swiftly turning around again and took out another darkspawn. I couldn't resist the grin. 

"Don't just stand there Warden! Or do you want old Oghren to take all the glory himself!" He chuckled as he took another swing. I nodded to both Mhairi and Anders, signaling to them too fight.

Once we finished off the horde quickly. I couldn't resist grinning up at the dwarf. "Oghren! You sodding bastard! What are you doing here?" I couldn't help the excitement in my voice. 

"Haha! There you are! Hehe! When these darkspawn just showed up, I thought  _Just you wait until the new Commander gets here and you'll all be spitting teeth out of your arses_!" I couldn't stop the chuckle. "Followed the screaming, and sure enough, here you are. Good on ya!" 

I could not stop the silly grin that was on my face. It was so good to see a familiar face again! Even if it is a drunken red headed bastard. "Oghren, is that really you?"

"Doubting your eyes, huh? I get like that, after the fifth bottle or so." I couldn't resist my eye roll. 

"Doesn't explain why your here though. Weren't you serving the Ferelden army?" I couldn't help but asked. Oghren simply scoffed leaning against the railing.

"Didn't cut out. So I came here thinking I might try my hand at becoming a bona fide Grey Warden. Heh." Oghren then pushed back heading towards the stairway.

"He was here when I left. I can't believe the Wardens didn't kick him out." Bitterness was clearly in Mhairi tone. I couldn't help but raise a brow at her. Why the animosity? 

"Hehe, hey! If it isn't the recruit with the great rack!" Oh, okay, now I understand. 

Mhairi face twisted in deguist. I had to hold back my laughter. He wasn't wrong. She did have a nice pair.

She just sigh. "Yes. A prize for the Wardens, to be sure." Sarcasm oozed from her tone. 

"I know, I know, too good to be true, right?" Oghren then glanced at Anders. "Hey... who's the mage? Boyfriend? Should I leave you two alone?" Oghren teased at Mhairi making me smirk.

"Wow. A dwarf that smells like a brewery. You never see that  _anywhere_." It was Anders turn with the sarcasm. My, this might be an interesting party after all. 

"Huh. A mage comedian. Thought those normally died young." Oghren jabbed back, leaning against a pillar. Yes, this is going to be a  _very_ interesting party indeed.

"It's great to see you again!" I couldn't help say, grinning ear to ear. Anders glanced towards me and raised a brow.

"I find that hard to believe." I then glared at the mage. 

"As do I." Mhairi said with a sigh. I couldn't help my own sigh. Okay, maybe this won't be all fun and games.

Oghren just simply ignored them, pushing himself away from the pillar. "Now let's go introduce some darkspawn arses to my foot." He then shrugged his shoulders. "It's only the polite thing to do." 

Yes, I couldn't agree more. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was word to word on Oghren's introduction. *Slammed my head against keyboard.* 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	5. The Queen's Welcoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aedan ponders on what he witness.

I couldn't believe it. A talking darkspawn. I just killed a talking darkspawn. I just shook my head in disbelief. A bloody real life talking darkspawn. 

I then turned my head to see Mhairi helping the old man to his feet. "Thank you for your timely rescue Commander." I just nodded to him, not saying a word.

Since when could darkspawn speak? Did Alistair forget to mention that little fact? I could only sigh, shaking my head again. Talking darkspawn, wonderful! 

"It seems we have guests. Let's hope their friendlier then the darkspawn." The old man said with a sigh. I leaned against the battlement, only to grin largely. I recognize those banners anywhere! 

"I don't know, have you ever met the queen?" I jest making Oghren bark a laugh. 

\----

When my wife and her army came through the gates me and Mhairi bow to her. Anora gave me an odd look, I just simply winked. "Queen Anora!" Mhairi spoked excitedly as if this was the first time meeting my wife. 

"My dear husband, it is wonderful to see that you are alright." Anora gave me a gentle smile and I stood back to my feet. "I came to welcome the new Commander but then I received troubling news" she then frown, looking worried. "How do you feel dear husband?" 

I shrugged my shoulders. "It could be worse. Though what I've seen is quite... troubling." She frowned further at my words. 

"What do you mean?" Anora asked taking my hand into hers. "What is happening? I heard something had happened to the remaining Grey Wardens." Her gripped tighten, I could feel a small piece of paper against my palm. 

"The Grey Wardens were either taken or dead, your majesty." The old man spoke and Anora released her grip but not before balling my fist. 

"Taken? As mean taken by the darkspawn? Do they take hostages?" She asked sounding unconvinced. The old man nodded. I couldn't help but open my palm a little before being shot down by Anora's glare. 

"Oh, pardon my manners. I am the Seneschal of the Keep. I will be the one to assist you, Commander." I just nodded limply, temptation of reading whatever was in my palm. 

"So are there no Grey Wardens left?" She sounded concerned and a bit irritated making the Seneschal shake his head. 

"Hey! What about me? Chop liver?" Oghren protested making everyone turned their attention to him. 

"By the smell, I wouldn't say that was a bad guess." Anders said covering his nose. Oghren then slammed his fist into his palm. 

"I came here to become a Warden! Where's that cup? I'll gargle and spit!" I rose a brow at the dwarf. 

"You're not allowed to spit." I told him, he just chuckled and grinned up at me. 

"That's what I always say, hehe." Maker, Oghren. I could see my wife's face twist into deguist. I couldn't help but chuckled at the look. 

"Well... I guess all are welcomed." Mhairi hesitately said, I could hear Anders scoff. 

"Joining the Grey Wardens, aye? Good luck with that!" Anders sarcasticly told the dwarf making a templar that stood behind Anora step forward. 

"Murderer!" She accused pointing a finger at the blonde mage. Anora raised a brow, glaring at the templar.

"Excuse me?" She asked in defense making the woman turned to face Anora. 

"She means me." Anders spoke up, sounding defeated.

"This apostate murdered our fellow templars! I'm here to bring him back!"

"I didn't murder those-oh what's the point? You won't believe me." The woman's face turned into a scowl. "I'll just escaped anyhow" Anders said with a shrug. 

"Never!" She waved her hand down. "I will see that you are hang! Bringing justice on those you killed!" 

"Justice?" Anders barked a laugh. "You templars wouldn't know justice if it fit into a thimble." I couldn't help but sigh, a headache rising. I could see Anora was getting rather fed up with the whole ordeal. 

"I supposed there is nothing we could do." Then Anora glanced at me with a knowing smile. "Unless the commander would like to add something?" I rose a brow at her then grin

Of course!

"I command that this mage is conscripted to the Wardens." The woman just gawked in shock.

"Me? A Grey Warden? I guess that could work!" Anders couldn't help but let out a relief sigh, Oghren just laughed slapping Anders on the back.

"Welcome aboard kid!" I could see Anora was gently smiling. 

"What? Never!" Anora then turned her head to face the annoying woman. She then crossed her arms, raising a brow. 

"The Grey Wardens still hold the right of conscription, no? I will allow it." The woman looked like she was about to argue but decided it was best not to. 

"If...if her majesty thinks that it is best." The templar lowered her head just making me grin. Anora just sigh, stepping towards me.

"I wish I could stay and help but I have to deal with troubles up in the Bannorns." She took my hand again, squeezing. I just gave her a loving smile. 

"I'll be fine, Anora. I did kill an Archdemon you know" She just sigh, giving one more squeeze before backing away. 

"That's why you're the prince." A small smirked curved her lips. "Also my husband." She sigh once more before taking her leave. "Once everything is dealt with. I'll try to make a return." I leaned down to kiss her cheek but she just backed away further, giving me an uncomfortable smile. 

We said our goodbyes as I watched Anora leave along with a small numbers of troops. I quickly spun around to see the Seneschal and the others following him. 

I couldn't help but feel a bit worried in my pit. The joining could lead you into a high rank or be your death sentence. I prayed that no one is harmed. 

When I was completely left alone I opened the piece of paper that was crumbled in my hand. My eyes widened in pure shock of what was written.

_You're going to be a father._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The whole gargle and spit response is actually real in game lines.
> 
> Damn it Oghren!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	6. The Samplers Size?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aedan watches the joining.

_Fergus paced back and forth, hands placed behind his back, as my fourteen year old ears could hear the screams of pain from my sister in law who was in labor. "What's happening?" I couldn't help but asked father as he sat next to me, his right leg shaking in anticipation. "Father?" I pried again, he just shook his head and hushed me._

_I couldn't resist but sigh, crossing my arms in annoyance. Ugh! Why did I have to sit here and listen to my sisters' screams? I groaned slipping out of my chair but I was glared at by my father, telling me silently to remain in my chair. I sigh again, sitting up straight._

_Why did I have to be here? Fergus is going to have a kid, not me. I didn't even care if she was giving birth to my nephew or niece, I just wanted to run off and do anything, anything then me sitting in this boring chair, listening to cries of pain._

_"Pup, you will one day go through the same torment as your brother." I had to resist a scoff. I'm never going to have kids. "Do you see how nervous your brother is behaving?" You'll have to be blind not to see. I just frowned. "He needs our support, as one day you will too." I just sigh, shaking my head._

_Fergus stopped his annoying pacing and glared at the opening door. Screams of a baby could be heard. And a midwife came out of the door, smiling._

_"Lord Fergus, do you wish to see your son?" My brother couldn't dash fast enough into the room. Smell of blood seeped into the hallways. I couldn't stop but cover my nose._

_"Well, pup, ready to meet your new nephew?" I couldn't help but sigh again standing to my feet entering the foul smelling room. I could see my sister laying in blood soaked sheets, carresing her baby softly against his cheek. Fergus had tears running down his eyes as he held the small bundle. Mother, too, was also crying._

_"Everyone, meet our new member of the family, Oren." My brother whispered, kissing the babe on top of his forehead._

_Oren? That wasn't Ferelden! He should have a Ferelden name! I just crossed my arms, trying not to breathe in the putrid air. "Little brother, do you wish to hold him?" Fergus asked with a weak smile. I just shook my head but father insisted by tapping me on the back._

_I sigh again, walking towards my brother. He handed me the bundle and whispered to be careful. "I know. I know." I'm not stupid. I then glanced down at the crying annoyance, who was struggling to be free from my arms. "Hey! Stop! It wasn't my idea to hold you!" Mother quickly ran to me and smiled._

_"Dear, you're holding him wrong. Here, let me..." Mother then placed the babe correctly in my arms. His screams did not stop. Did he not like me? I just stared down at the babe and frown. What was so special? He was ugly, red, and wrinkling. Also very loud!_

_"I think he hates me..." I mumbled hearing laughter in the room. My big brother came closer to me and placed a gentle hand._

_"I'm sure he does."_

I couldn't help the excitement in my pit. I'm going to be a dad! I wanted to screamed it to the world! But had to resist, wishing I was by my wife's side. 

I then could see the Seneschal and the others walking into the room. I gulped and took a sigh. This isn't going to be pleasant. I just know it.

"Are you ready Commander?" He asked and I just nodded my head, sighing again. Maker, let them live. 

"Time has come to us to begin the joining. I should speak the words that had been spoken since the first." He looked at me, I nodded again. Not saying a word. "Join us brothers and sisters. Join us in the shadows were we stand vigilant. Join us for the duty that can't be forsworn. And if you perished, know that your sacrifice won't be forgotten. And one day, we shall join you." 

_Grey Wardens don't live that long._

Alistair voice haunted my thoughts. Maker, will I not be able to see my child grow? Will I die before he is even- I simply shook the morbid thoughts away. 

I could see the Seneschal handing Oghren his cup. I couldn't help but hold in a deep breath. "From this moment forth Oghren, you shall be a Grey Warden." Oghren rose a brow then scowl. 

"What is this? A sampler size? Are you trying to say something about my hight?!" I couldn't resist the chuckled, nerves not leaving my body. The Seneschal just sigh.

"This is the goblet we've always used." Oghren just grumbled taking a huge drink. I couldn't stop the air that was captured tightly in my lungs as I just watched hopelessly. 

Oghren eyes turned white as he let out a simple belch. "Mm, not bad." I couldn't help but snickered, my shoulders eased its tension. The Seneschal just looked at me and all I could do was snickered and shrug. 

"Ugh Maker help us all..." I just laughed shaking my head. Oghren survived, Maker be praised. I don't think I could handle witnessing his death. I just breathed out a sigh of relief.

"He drank the whole goblet!" The Seneschal shouted making me buckled over in laughter. Oghren just scoffed.

"Then you shouldn't have given me the sample cup." I could hear groans of stressful sighs as the Seneschal went to collect more. 

"Thanks dwarf! For prolonging our timely demise!" Anders snapped bitterly, rubbing his forehead. Oghren just shrugged his shoulders and snickered.

"No problem." I couldn't resist the grin on my face. "So that was the joining? Hah! What a big let down." I just placed a firm hand on my friend's shoulder. 

"You've survived, that's all that matters." I told him and he just shrugged. 

"I guess the little nugget will still have a daddy." I gulped. That's right. Oghren had recently had a son. Little Aedan. 

_"Wait, you named your kid after me?" I couldn't help but feel mortified. Oghren shrugged his shoulders and grin at me._

_"You're the one who brought me and Felsi back together."_

I sigh once more, letting go of his shoulder. Maker's breath. Anora was carrying my child alone and here I was, standing, watching good people giving their lives for the  _greater good_. 

I then see the Seneschal enter the room, grumbling to himself. He then stood next to the mage. "From this moment forth, Anders. You are a Grey Warden." Anders looked puzzled staring at the cup in his hand.

"So all we have to do is drink darkspawn blood, that's it?" Anders glanced towards me and I simply nodded.

"That is it, yes." The Seneschal replied making Anders tense up.

"Well, alright." He then furrowed his brow at us. "If I wake up in two weeks from now in a ship bound to Rivain in nothing but my small clothes with a tattoo on my forehead, I'm blaming you." Anders then took his sip, eyes rolling back and falling to the floor unconscious.

"Ha! Guess the kid couldn't handle it!" Oghren barked but I simply ignored him as I watched the Seneschal check Anders pulse. 

"He lives Commander." I couldn't help but sigh in relief. "And will awaken in time." He then stood up staring directly at Mhairi. Mhairi glanced at me with a small nervous smile and I could only give her a reassuring one back.

"From this moment forth, Mhairi. You are a Grey Warden." The Seneschal handed her the cup and something dreadful was now forming in the pit of my stomach. 

She took a huge breath, grasping the cup, and sigh out. "I have waited for this moment." She placed the goblet to her lips, swallowing the tainted blood. 

Her body began to spasm and coughing as she gripped her throat for air, and all I could do was watched as her body dropped harshly to the floor, landing on her stomach. Cold dead eyes staring back at me. 

Maker...

"I am sorry Mhairi..." He didn't even need to check her pulse, she was gone. "May the Maker watch over you now." I couldn't help but stepped towards her body, and bending down, closing her eyes. I could only shake my head. 

"Poor Mhairi." I glanced up at the Seneschal who had pity written on his face. 

Poor woman indeed. You will be missed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I didn't tell you to drink the whole cup!" Warden to Oghren.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	7. Come Here Kitty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aedan's thoughts on Mhairi death.

I sat outside in the dark, feeling the cold breeze brush against my skin, the smell of smoke and charred bodies filled the air. We just finished burning the dead and Mhairi.

I just sigh at the mere thought, resting my forehead against my knuckles.

I can't believe Mhairi didn't survive. I was confident that she would! She was strong, fierce, and incredibly brave. Maker, how could the taint take her? 

A few hours ago, we were talking, eating, laughing, and  _breathing_. I couldn't help but shake the grief that washed over me. I knew her only for four days but...no she's gone and nothing can change that. 

I leaned back into the ground, sighing loudly. Is this it? Me recruiting poor unfortunate souls to their death? Maker! Why couldn't they choose someone else? Why did it have to be me? 

I then heard a soft mewing sound and rolled to the right. I could see an orange cat slowly hunched, staring at me with wide pupils, looking ready to pounce. I slowly sat up not to frighten the cat away. The cat backed up, its back arched, howling at me.

"Hey, you hungry little fella?" I couldn't help but asked, digging in my pocket for the deer jerky I had saved since... I shook the thought away quickly. "Want some?" The cat perked, slowly stepping towards me. "Come, I'm not going to hurt you." I then bit into the jerky and tossed the bit to the cat. 

The cat began sniffing the dried meat then started to bite into it. Poor guy, probably hasn't eaten in weeks. "Come here, kitty! Want more?" I leaned forward with the cured meat in hand watching the cat quickly back away but then started slowly coming closer. "That's it kitty." Maker, I hope no one is seeing this. 

"I'm not going to hurt you." I told it again as it leaned its head forward sniffing the deer. It quickly took the cured meat and quickly dashed away. Leaving me alone with  **my** food.

I could only sigh. Yeah, leave me too. Stupid cat. I sigh again, rubbing my eye. I just needed proper sleep or I'll be talking to more cats. 

I stood to my feet and turned to leave when I hear rustling in the nearest bushes. It was too loud to be that cat.

"Whose there?" I demanded, receiving no response. "Don't make me repeat myself!" Nothing, everything was just pure silence. I sigh, shaking my head. "Fine! Hide coward! I have men who will find yo-" I was quickly cut off when a dark hair man jumped out of the bushes with a bow in hand. 

"Who are you calling a coward?" I rose my brow, he looked oddly... familiar. My eyes then widened as a growl escaped my throat. 

Nathaniel Howe.

_"It's not fair! I want to go too!" My five year self whined. I could see Fergus rolling his eyes._

_"You can't even swim! And besides, mother would kill us if we allowed you to come along!" Fergus snapped, I just glared at him._

_"Just let him come with us just this once? I'm sure he'll be fine." Nathaniel told my brother, making my brother glare at his friend._

_"No! If he comes with us! Then he'll get his way! Again!" I pouted crossing my chubby arms. Nathaniel just sigh, rubbing his forehead._

_"I have two younger siblings, Fergus. It's just easier just to let them get what they want." Yes! Of course! Listen to my new best friend!_

_"No! He always gets what he wants! He's a spoil brat!" Fergus then snapped at Nathaniel, making him sigh again._

_"I'm not a brat!" I screamed kicking my brother in the leg making him bent a little. He just growled at me and was ready to throw a punch when Nathaniel stopped him by grabbing his arm._

_"Just let him come to the river with us. If we continue on like this, it'll be too cold to swim." Nathaniel said once more, my brother roughly took his arm back._

_"You want to hang around with **him** then so be it!" We both watched Fergus stormed back inside the house. My arms just went limp and I could see Nathaniel shaking his head._

_"You want to go swimming?" He asked and I could only nod in excitement..._

"Nathaniel..." Bitterness seeped through my tone as I quickly grabbed the hilt of my blade. "What are you doing here?" I quickly unsheathed my sword, my eyes filled with fury. 

How dare he show his face again! "Odd question. Since this is  **my** home!" He pulled the arrow back, aiming directly at me. "How do you know my name?" He asked, clearly not recognizing me.

Makes sense, we haven't meant face to face in ten years. Not since he was sent to the Marches. 

"This is no longer your home. I made sure of that!" I told him with a wicked smirk, gripping my sword tighter. His eyes widened then his face turned into a scowl.

"Aedan Cousland. My father's murderer." He growled out, letting the arrow fly, I quickly dodged and ran towards him with the blade in hand. I went for a swing but he ducked, punching me full force in the stomach. I landed to my knees growling up at him. "I never thought murdering my father's killer would be so easy." I just scoffed as I grabbed my blade again rolling away from him, standing back to my feet.

"And I didn't know it would be  **me** to kill one of his sons." My lips twisted into a grin. 

Killing him is going to be the highlight of my day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is against canon.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	8. Why Didn't He?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aedan and Nathaniel fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aedan's point of view until ---- then Nathaniel, and back to Aedan's.

I dashed forward my blade to make contact with his stomach but he was swift as he pulled back another arrow, stabbing me in the arm. I groaned in pain but fought through it as I jumped forward, slamming my blade to the ground. He looked confused for a moment before I kicked his feet underneath making him drop to the ground.

I grinned, quickly stabbing Nathaniel in his left leg. He grunted in pain and used his right leg to knock me back. He quickly took the blade out of his leg, tossing it to the side.

"You've could of killed me. Why strike me in the leg?" He questioned as we began dancing in circles. 

"To prolong your suffering!" I yelled out throwing a dagger at his left arm. He grunted again, not expecting that. He swiftly pulled out the dagger, throwing it back at me. I quickly dodged as I ran towards him, throwing a punch but he dodged, stabbing my knuckles with his hidden blade.

"You're not the only one who trained as a rogue." He smirked, head butting my forehead making me fall back. I groaned and glanced at my right hand, huge gash was seeping blood. Nathaniel tried pulling back an arrow but flinched from his wounded shoulder. I took the opportunity to stand quickly, punching him in his gut. 

He grunted and then grabbed my hair, throwing me face down on the ground. He held his arrow up high ready to strike. I didn't move. "Why aren't you fighting back?" He questioned making me only smirk up at him.

"Because you're not going to kill me." I simply said and he growled thrusting the arrow down but struck the grass instead. I didn't even move an inch.  

We were panting as he got off me. Us both glaring at each other with hate. "Do you have a death wish?" I just chuckled, pressing my wounded hand against my thigh, to stop the bleeding.

"No. But neither do you. You had many opportunities to strike a killing blow but didn't." My left arm still ached with the arrow attached. 

"I could say the same to you." He growled, landing to his knees. "Why can't I get myself to kill you? You murdered my father in cold blood!" He snapped, fury still lingering in his brown eyes. 

"You're wrong! I brought justice against the man who murdered my entire house!" I snapped back, sitting up straight. 

"For good reason! Your family were going to sell out Ferelden for Orlais!" He snapped back again. I raised a puzzling brow. Where did he get that idea from? 

We were both panting hard, both of us clearly in pain. Then we heard armed guards running towards us.

"Commander! Are you alright?" A woman asked, I just scoffed at her question, watching the two men now pinning a struggling Nathaniel to the ground. "Who are you?!" She snapped at Nathaniel and Howe just snarled, trying to break free. 

"An old friend." I mumbled standing back to my feet. "Have this man sent to the prison cell. I'll deal with him later." Nathaniel glared at me, still trying to fight off the men. They nodded, roughly pulling him to his feet. 

I couldn't help but looked at my wounded hand. Maker's breath! We're terrible at revenge!

\----

They took my clothes, my weapons, my pride as the guards shoved me in a cold dank cell. Only lighting I had was a torch hung against the wall. 

I leaned back with a growl. Why didn't I kill him? Why did I hesitated? Father, I let you down.

I growled, slamming my hand against the concrete ground. I came here to kill him, take back my home, and take revenge for my family's name. But I couldn't do it. Damn it! Why couldn't I? I held no personal attachment towards the bastard.

I could only sigh, leaning my head against the cold wall. Frustration and anger filling my pit. I couldn't even contain any items that belonged to my family. I wanted vengeance, that is clear. So why didn't I take it? Why didn't that Cousland brat kill me? Was he really planning on torturing me? 

I couldn't help but scoff as I remembered thinking that he was insane. He was chatting with a damn feline. I thought he was some random intruder in my home.

I didn't know he was the man responsible for my family's downfall.

Father, how could you have died to someone that had a one-sided conversation with a cat?

\----

I groaned in pain as Anders pulled out the offending arrow that was deep in my shoulder. "So a Howe jumped out of the bushes and attacked you?" Anders couldn't help but ask as his hand glow blue, healing the wound.

"Yep!" I then groaned in relief when the ache went away. 

"Remind me not to be alone with you." Anders muttered stepping back admiring his handy work. "So... planning on killing him?" I just sigh at his question. 

I wanted to, needed to, but it didn't seem right. Our brawl earlier wasn't what I expected. I for sure thought he'll try to kill me but when his arrow met my shoulder, I knew it then, he wasn't going to. 

"So Howe's little blighter finally decided to show his face. Your brother owes me five pints." I would of grinned at Oghren but the thought on what to do with Nathaniel corrupted my mind.

What should I do? Nathaniel needed to die but...He hadn't done any true harm against me. Except trying to kill me of course.

_"Your family were going to sell out Ferelden for Orlais!"_

What in Maker's name does that mean? I could only shake my head. I needed to sleep this off.

I'll figure out on what to do with him tomorrow morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	9. Dead Men Can't Speak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aedan ponders on what to do with Nathaniel Howe.

_Dear husband,_

_It's your decision on what to do with Howe, I can't make all the decisions for you._

_Do want you believe will bring you peace. I know you can make the right decision._

_Our unborn **fetus** is doing well but I still wish this to be a secret. The fetus is only a month long, until we know for certain, please keep quiet on my pregnancy. I do not wish to bring hope to our people._

_Yours,_

_Anora._

I couldn't help the sigh, as I reread the letter. That wasn't helpful as I hoped.

I hesitated opening the response from Leliana, having not seen her in near two months, I worried what her response would be. I couldn't help but sigh again. Slipping the red band off the note and began reading the letter.

_Aedan,_

_I'm surprised you have contacted me for advice, especially after what happened between us. I had hoped your letter would bring peace of mind but I suppose I asked too much._

_Let the Maker decide Nathaniel Howe fate. Let him take the joining. If he lives, you'll have your answer. Same if he dies._

_I'm sorry for the burden that is placed on your shoulders. But I know you, you will do well. You're a natural leader._

_I'll pray for your safety in the days to come._

_Let the Maker guide your path._

_Leliana._

I couldn't help but smile sadly, rereading the letter that contain a flower. A flower to remind me of her. I couldn't help but caress the white petals. 

"Leliana..." I whispered then quickly threw the flower into the fireplace, sighing loudly. I needed to forget her. I had too. 

I should of never written to her but I didn't know who else to turn too. Anora wasn't any help but Leliana...

I screamed punching my fist against the nearest wall. Breathing harshly through my nostrils. I couldn't decide on the proper choice.

Hate for Rendon Howe burned deeply. But can I really blame the sins of a son? The son whom did nothing to me. 

I stepped back staring at Leliana's letter. 

Let the Maker decide? I shook my head. How can I? I wasn't sure if the Maker even exist. Though, if he dies, I get my revenge. But if he lives... I'll be stuck with him. I don't think I could handle knowing Rendon's bloodran through Nathaniel's veins, fighting at my side. 

I sigh again, stepping out of my office. I needed to decide today. Its been a week since I last saw the bastard. I couldn't see his face. Similar to his fathers'. I can't understand why it was so hard to sentence the man to death. 

I held no fondness towards the Howe. Maybe it was what he said that still echos in my mind. My father was going to sell information to Orlais? Impossible, simply insane! My father was an honorable man. He held our code to high respect. 

Only a mad man could only believe that my father could-

Oh...

That makes sense. I couldn't help but growl. Rendon Howe is still trying to kill me from beyond the grave. Manipulating his eldest to kill me. But how? Howe was dead! I made certain of that! A ghost? Of course not, ridiculous! 

I know one thing for certain.

Dead men speaks no tales. 

So where did he come up with such a ludicrous thought? One way to find out, speak to the bastard myself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	10. No Willpower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anora just simply misses Aedan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Female self-pleasuring, if that is uncomfortable for you I left a mark when to stop and began again.
> 
> (Anora's point of view)

I couldn't help but sigh, thinking back at that letter. Aedan needs to learn how to handle ruling by himself. I won't baby him as I did with Cailan.

My hand unconsciously placed itself against my stomach. I couldn't help but smile softly. 

I never thought I could be pregnant. I never even thought I wanted a child. But the joy I've felt was something new. Something I've never felt before.

I couldn't help but miss him, miss his strong arms wrapped around my body, trails of his kisses along my cheek to my neck. I sigh in frustration as I felt an uncomfortable sensation between my legs while I sat in the carriage seat. 

Maker's breath! Not only did I experience morning sickness, odd cravings, bloation, I also had this incredible yearning for someone to touch me. Aedan too touch me.. I couldn't help but rub my legs together. 

I haven't been with Aedan in over two weeks and it was driving me insane. I couldn't bring myself to unnerved the sensation. It wasn't right before, especially when I had soldiers outside my carriage.

The ache grew stronger and my cheeks instantly went red. Oh dear Maker! Do I have some sort of fetish? I quickly shook my head. Of course not. 

But the thought itself didn't help the itch that grew. I blame the fetus inside me. Making me yearn for something unpleasant. I couldn't help but sigh, wishing I took the offer to stay at the village inn. 

____

I closed each window, making sure no one could see or hear my soon to be shameful act. 

I pulled my skirt up to my hips as my hand traveled to my area. I couldn't help but hum by the instant touch. Maker, please don't let anyone hear that. 

I slowly dipped my hand inside my underclothes, feeling myself already ready. I blame Aedan for this! Damn him! I arched my back, imagining his hand on me instead of mines. 

I closed my eyes as my actions became faster. I cried ever so softly as I pressed down. "Aedan..." I moaned out softly as my index finger began twirling in circles at my special spot. I then spotted my bag. No, Anora! Don't! 

But my urges screamed for me to open the bag and grabbing my hair brush.

I'm stronger than this! I whimpered when release couldn't find itself. My mind was preoccupied with the handle. 

No! I will not give in to temptation! I scolded myself as I dug my fingers inside. It wasn't working, I couldn't get the thought out of my mind. Do I no longer have any willpower? I couldn't help but sigh, releasing myself and getting on my knees, digging into the bag to find the defensive item. 

I closed my eyes in shame. I couldn't believe what I was going to do. 

I ran the handle against myself, allowing a soft moan escaped. Pressing it against my core. Maker, I'm on my knees like a dog. No willpower at all! 

I slowly could feel the object entering me as I bit my lips. I couldn't believe I was doing this. I slowly thrust the handle in and slowly out. My imagination taking over. 

I could picture Aedan entering me with full force, strong and unforgiving. My thrusting movements didn't stop. I had to bite down harder as my movements became quicker. I was now panting, my thrusting movements didn't cease just became quicker and rougher.

"That's it Aedan, faster, don't stop!" I moaned out in a whisper as my eyes were now tightly shut. "Aedan, right there!" I moaned out to no one. I took a gulp as my hand had a mind of its own apparently as it decided to dig in deeper. 

I yelled as I could feel the tip at the special spot. I was now shamefully mewing and moaning. "Don't stop. Please don't stop!" I accidentally yelled louder but didn't stop my actions. I just couldn't.

I gasped and cried out his name as I could feel my entire body shaking in pure bliss. 

I landed on my stomach taking the handle out of myself, dropping my now useless brush and just panted, closing my eyes. 

____

"Queen Anora! Are you alright in there?" My eyes snapped opened and my cheeks felt like they were on fire. I rolled over and sat up.

"Yes! Of course!" My voice pitched. Damn you Aedan! "Just can't stand these bumpy roads!" I lied as I shouted through the closed windows. 

"I'm sorry my lady, we will find a less offensive trail!" He shouted back and I just replied.

"Please do!" How embarrassing! How... humiliating! I crawled to my seat and buried my face in my hands in shame.

"And your Majesty, what has happened to the prince? Is he alright?" He yelled in a question and I could only groan in shame, cursing myself and Aedan. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	11. Lets Leave it to The Maker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aedan's decision on Howe.

"You're a disappointment." I was walking down the steps when Nathaniel's voice echoed the empty room. "I was expecting a giant, with glowing eyes, and a twisted face." Howe sat against the wall, smirking up at me. 

"Sorry to disappoint." I sarcasticly responded crossing my arms, glaring straight at the Howe. He takes after his mother over his father, now I was able to get a closer look.

_I was staying the night at Howe's estate, age four, wandering the halls, searching for a cup of water._

_I remember jumping in fright when I heard a loud smack then hearing a woman sobbing. I couldn't help but step carefully, peaking through the crack of the door to the living space, witnessing a crying woman and daddy's friend hovering over her._

_"Father! I'm sure mother didn't mean-" I couldn't see Nathaniel but could only hear his panicked voice._

_"Quiet boy! You will not get yourself involved! Understand?!" I was confused on what was happening. "Your mother is a whore, and should be treated as one." My daddy's friend said with a scary voice._

_"But Rendon! I swear I didn't do-" I could see that he back-handing her across her face. Why is he hurting her? What's a whore? What's going on._

_My daddy's friend just scoffed._

_"I don't want to hear any excuses from you, you Orlesian whore!" A kicked was struck against the poor lady's tummy. I couldn't help but winced. Why was he doing this?! "Nathaniel, you better be watching this! This is how you treat a woman who doesn't show respect!" Another kick and another painful scream._

_I just dashed off not wanting to see anymore._

"So, you come here to finally kill me? Or simply to torture me?" He asked standing to his feet. "That's what you're best at, destroying us Howes." His face then turned to a vicious scowl. I could only sigh, rubbing my right temple. 

"Before I do anything, I need an answer to a baffling question." I told him, crossing my arms again. He just rose a brow.

"What if I decide to lie? What would make you believe anything  _I_ say?" He asked now his own arms crossed. "And what right do you have of me answering any of  _your_ questions?" I scoffed again, slamming my hand against the metal bars, I couldn't help but feel pride as he jumped slightly. 

"Because I hold your pathetic life in my hands." He just scoffed, rolling his own eyes, and let out a sigh of defeat. "Why did you excuse my family of treason?" He barked a bitter laugh. 

"Why else would my father had done what he did? My father is no murderer." I couldn't help but twist into a bitter grin.

"You're right. He's too much of a coward to kill anyone himself." Nathaniel eyes glared deadly at me but I was simply unfazed. "That's why he let his guards do the dirty work." Nathaniel then dashed towards the bar, grabbing me by my collar. 

"You have no right to speak of my father that way!" He snapped, his gripped tighten. I could only chuckle, swiftly grabbing his arm and twisting it. He grunted, falling to his knees, trying to pull back but I wouldn't let go. 

"You hold such loyalty for your father. I could... respect that." I then sigh, letting him go. "Doesn't mean I have to hold my tongue from the truth." He simply growled bitterly, glaring up at me. 

"If you're here to torture me, just get it over with." He growled out now standing back to his feet. "You've waited this long to see me, of course you must have something twisted to do something to me." His voice was monotone but his eyes gave off hate.

"I do have something in mind for you." I sigh, shaking my head. "I'm going to conscript you in the Grey Wardens." He was taken aback as he stepped backwards. 

"What?! No! I refuse!" He barked, snarling at me like a wild dog. "I rather die than join the Wardens!" I couldn't help but glare up at him. 

"That's the point. I'm leaving the Maker to decide your fate. If you live, then Maker save me from not killing you myself." 

"You're insane! You really want me? A Howe? A man whose soul purpose is to see you dead?!" He couldn't stop gawking making me sigh once more. "Do you have a death wish?" 

I just hummed, shrugging my shoulders. "Who knows? Maybe we've will become the best of friends? Most of my friends tried to kill me." I jest, feeling rather uncomfortable. He just couldn't stop gawking.

"You are insane..." He shook his head. "So your going to leave my fate to the Maker?" His face twisted into a wicked grin. "Then we'll let Him decide." 

\----

"Commander! Are you sure you want a Howe to join the Wardens?" The Seneschal asked in disbelief. No, but I felt I had no other choice. "He tried to kill you before, what would stop him now? If he lives?" I just shrugged. "You simply can't answer with a mere shrug." The Seneschal sigh, scratching his forehead. "Fine. If this is what you want... I'll get the ceremony ready."

No, this isn't what I want. To be honest, I simply didn't know what I wanted. 

\----

I watched three guards escorting Howe into the main hall, chains still locked against his wrist. I gulped, crossing my arms, as I watched the Seneschal step forward to Howe. 

"To this moment forth Nathaniel Howe..." He then let out a painful sigh. "You are a Grey Warden." Howe stared at the cup then at me.

"Let's see if the Maker deems me  _worthy_." I had to hold back my growl as he just smugly smirked at me.

I then see him taking the goblet, taking in the darkspawn taint. His eyes rolled back and he simply fell backwards, chains hitting the ground.

"For good or worse, he lives. I hope you know what you're doing Commander."

I hope so too...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "My father hated my mother!" What I've read about Howe's wife that she was clingy and madly in love with Rendon Howe. Even after a year, she still wouldn't leave his side even multiple times he demanded her to leave. So he married her for her money. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	12. Only in Your Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aedan's unrealistic dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lesbian actions in this chapter, if that bothers you. You can skip.

_I could feel her lips against mines as her delicate fingers ran themselves on my chest. I quickly unlacing her green gown, my lips breaking away from hers and meeting her slender neck as I began trailing kisses._

_"Aedan..." Anora softly moans my name as the gown drops under her, revealing nothing but her gorgeous body. I couldn't resist licking my lips as I pulled back and admire her form._

_"You're perfect..." I murmured softly taking her left breast into my hand, squeezing roughly. She groans and arches her back. I couldn't help but pinch the nub as I swiftly dropped to my knees and began nuzzling her curls between her thighs._

_I couldn't help but grin as my head ducked under her and I began flapping at her sensitive bud. She let out a small cry, arching lower so I can make full contact with her core. I started nibbling as her fingers ran through my hair._

_"What about me?" My head quickly broke away from Anora, to stare up at a beautiful naked Leliana strutting towards me. I couldn't help but hold my breath. "Don't you think I'm perfect?" She asked sultry as she bent down beside me and began stroking my member. I couldn't help but groan out a response._

_"Don't hog him all to yourself." I was pleasantly surprised when Anora's lips met mines again. I couldn't help but return the kiss as Leliana lips trails down my shoulder._

_"You work so hard." Leliana whispered, pulling my head back away from Anora. Kissing me with such passion. "I think it's our job to allow you to relax..." She then smirked nodding towards Anora, who only smirked, shoving me hard against the floor. I just stared up at the two who began trailing their tongues down my chest to my member._

_I groaned out as Anora captured me completely while Leliana ran her fingers in Anora's loose hair. This was a dream, it has to be. I didn't want to wake up._

_I couldn't help but watched as Leliana slid her tongue down Anora's back slowly then meeting her core. Anora quickly slid her mouth off me and moaned loudly. I quickly grabbed her blonde locks and gently encouraging her to continue her actions from earlier._

_She only smirked up at me and then licked my tip, all the while Leliana was pleasuring my wife. I didn't want to wake up. I swear if anyone wakes me up! I'll kill them!_

_I could see Leliana break away, licking her lips clean as her digits dug into my wife. Anora muffled moaned was felt through vibrations making me throw my head back. I couldn't help the moan. "Do you like what I'm doing?" Leliana asked leaning against my wife's back, pitching her nipple. I could only nod and then sigh out in disappointment when Anora released herself from me._

_The two women looked at each other and then their lips locked. I couldn't help but gulp, sliding myself away from her, standing to my feet. "Where do you think you're going?" I could hear my wife asked. I only responded giving her a quick wack on her bottom. She yelps in surprised, rolling on her back. Glaring up at me with a smirk._

_Leliana then stood over her face and now I can see Anora lapping her tongue over the rogue's clit. I gulped again, taking in the excellent sight before me. Two beautiful creatures I hold dear, are pleasuring each other for me._

_I lifted Anora's legs high in the air as I swiftly entering her wet core. I groaned out, thrusting in hard and fast. I could hear Leliana's cries and Anora's tongue action quickly sped. I quicken my paced. Our moans echoing in a dark room._

_"Faster!" Both women screamed out, sweat covering our naked bodies as I wacked Leliana's perfect behind. She'd only purred in response._

_I was almost there... Only a few more thrust and I'll..._

"Hey! Commander! The Seneschal wants to see you- oh..." I quickly sat up, sweat covering my body, panting hard, as a tent was formed beneath me. 

I gave Anders the deadliest glare I could mustered. He just grinned, quickly glancing away.

"My..." He's trying to hold in a laughter! "Apologise!" He burst out in laughter, avoiding my gaze. I had to quickly roll away from him, my face was on fire, I swear. "I didn't know you were... busy." I couldn't help but growl in annoyance. 

"What?!" I barked at the mage, still turned away from him. I couldn't see, but I bet the bastard was grinning. 

"The Seneschal sent word the nobles will arrive in a few hours." He pauses with a few more chuckles. "Or should I tell him you're preoccupied?" He jest with clear amusement in his tone. 

"No!" I snapped, now glaring at him in an uncomfortable head position. "Inform him I'll be ready by then!" I barked making the mage's smirk grow. 

"I'm sure you will..." With that, he quickly left. I couldn't help but slam my head against the pillow. Both hands covering my face in pure embarrassment. 

Dear Maker, he needs to die!

Damn it! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a short chapter but I'm suffering from the dreaded writer's block! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	13. The Mockingbird Twisted Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leliana is haunted by bitter thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leliana's point of view.

So she's pregnant she says? Could she be lying? I couldn't help but felt the pain of betrayal. 

_"She can't be pregnant, remember? She's barren."_

She can't be. She's a barren queen. She's simply lying to Aedan. How low will that woman sink? 

I couldn't help but glared at my sharpen arrow. Admiring how the tip shined in the brighten moonlight. I could just picture the tip in her heart, if she has one at all. I won't kill her. I can't bring myself to hurt him that way. 

But why should I care? He hurt me. Just like Marjolaine did.

No. They're married, it's only natural to fall in love with your spouse. Even if it's coated with lies. I should've known Anora would sink to this level. For what? To hurt me? She's only hurting Aedan with her false lies. 

She doesn't care for him. She'd never did. Poor Aedan. I wanted to weep for him but didn't. He's a grown man. He should know when a woman is deceiving him. But Aedan is such a kind soul, he'll never believe anyone could be so foul. So cruel! Especially playing with his heart, making him believe he's going to be a father! 

I stood to my feet and glanced around my surroundings. Everyone is asleep but I. I couldn't. Not knowing what that witch is doing to him. I thought Morrigan was a fiend. I was clearly wrong. She's needs to begone. But how? If I end her life, that would clearly harm Aedan.

No. He needs to know the truth. I need to open his clouded eyes as he had done for me. He needs to know what happened between me and Anora. Too know she's just using him for her own game. 

I couldn't help but sigh. Now simply staring up at the beautiful stars. Are they weeping for me? Or for Aedan? 

Maybe for us both.

Maker, guide me and especially him, to a painless path. 

I silently prayed as I gently picked up my gear. I needed to see him and tell him the truth. 

What would happen if I do? Would he hate me? I shook my head. Don't be silly Leliana. He'll only hate the one who's betraying his love and trust. I couldn't help but lick my dry lips. I wonder what he'll do once I tell him? Will he leave her? Or simply call me a lier? 

Aedan, I'm not Anora. I could never hurt you. Not like her. Can't you see the game she's playing? No. Of course not. I need to open your eyes to the truth. 

Aedan, please know it wounds me deeply to be the one to hurt you, to tell you the truth. But you deserved to know the truth.

May the Maker punish her for her sins. 

Unlike her, I love you. With all my heart, I'll give anything to see your smile. Your wife on the other hand, doesn't care if you're in pain and suffering. 

I couldn't help but shake my head again. How does she think she can get away with such an outrageous lie? Faking a miscarriage? How heartless can you be? He spared your father, kept you queen, allowed you to banish his best friend to exile. 

All for you! 

I couldn't help but stabbed the sharpen arrow against a poor, defenceless, tree. Tears slowly slid down my cheeks. "Aedan..." I whispered to no one but myself. "I'm so sorry Aedan..." Sorrow was mixed with rage. 

How could she?! How dare she! She won't get away with this!

This I vow. 

I sigh again, releasing my grip from the handle of the arrow. Still sleeping bodies lay in their cots. I wish I could be the one not to hurt you. 

I then could hear the crunching sounds of footsteps heading towards me.

"Leliana, is everything alright?" I swiftly turned around to see one of the Chantry sisters, Marigold, giving me a concerned stare. I could only smile reassuring at her. 

"Of course, sister. Something just has come up." I simply told her, snapping the arrow from the tree. "I'll need to leave by morning..." I couldn't stop the false smile. "Did I wake you? I apologise." She simply shook her head in response, giving me a gentle smile.

"No, I was simply worried about you. Did something urgent came up?" I could nod my head, not faltering the smile. 

"Yes but nothing of anyone's concerns. Do not worry." I told her waving her off and headed inside the forest before she could say more. 

Was I'm the one lying? Lying to myself? I have no proof she isn't pregnant. Could I simply be jealous? Hurt by his betrayal? Am I creating a story so I can feel better? 

No.

I'm not Anora. 

I'm myself. 

Dear Maker. I'm now doubting myself. I should wait, wait till I'm certain she's not lying and I'm not simply deluding myself.

How long though can I remain silent? 

I could only simply pray to the Maker to guide me to the truth. 

Don't let jealousy blind my judgement. 

Don't allow Anora's pregnancy too be false. 

Even though, part of me hopes she isn't with child...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was playing Origins and re-romanced a Harden Leliana. Damn, she's kind of scary.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	14. Nobles Feality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aedan's greets the arrival of nobility.

I couldn't shake the intensity of the air. Nobles lined up to vow their loyalty to me. The same people who were once loyal to Rendon Howe.

I couldn't help but glance at a very amused Anders. Probably remembering my embarrassing moment of this morning.

Damn that mage. 

I then glanced back at the nobles, armor waving heavier on my body.

I had on Ferelden's best armor, golden with silver lining. The armor was damn heavy though, the chainmail from inside wrapped tightly around my throat, cutting off most of my air. I wasn't used to wearing such heavy armor, light and flexible was something I preferred. 

_"What's this?" I couldn't help but asked, glancing at the Seneschal with puzzlement. The armor looked of royalty, not something a Warden would wear. It was way too...flashy. The Seneschal cleared his throat, arms folded behind his back._

_"The Queen sent the armor for the meetings of nobles such as this occasion." He then made a face, rubbing his forehead. "The Queen's letter was quite demanding." Another clear throat was from him. "You represent Ferelden, you must dressed as Ferelden royalty even if you're a Grey Warden. So the letter states." I couldn't help but sigh._

_"Yeah, that sounds like her..."_

"Are you ready?" The Seneschal asked with a grim look on his face.

No. But I don't think I'll ever be. 

"Let's just get this over with..." I grumbled now seeing him standing in center. Arms crossed behind his back.

"Lords and Ladies, I present the Warden Commander of Ferelden and Arl of Amaranthine." I then heard loud chattering in the crowd. Sounds of what I could place was disapproval. My heavy shoulders tensed up even more.

"Commander." A familiar dark skin aging man spoke, quickly bowing to his knee, revealing gray, almost none existing hair. I could still hear the disapproval crowd, talking in unison.

I haven't said a word and they already hate me. Wonderful! 

I stepped forth, clearing my throat, trying to silence the noisy nobles. "Our difference are many, but our cause is one." That silent the crowd, who just glanced at each other.

I'm not sure what I said but it seemed to work.

I could only sigh in relief when Varel began to speak again. "Bann Esmerelle of Amaranthine, it is as old custom, you have the honor of beginning." I then see a middle-age woman with short braided black hair, looking almost similar to a Howe stepped forward.

"I promise, I, Bann Esmerelle, will be faithful to the Arl, matters of life, limb, and earthly honors." She slightly bowed, giving me a quick barely noticeable glare as she bent back up. "Never will I bare arms against him or his heirs." A bitterness was hinted in her tone. I couldn't help but feel a chill down my spine. "So I say..." She sighs out, not leaving eye contact. "In the sight of the Maker." With that, she bows again before leaving. 

I couldn't help but lean close to the Seneschal's ear. "Is she a Howe?" I couldn't help but asked, he slightly shook his head and nodded to me to glanced at the familiar aging man. 

"I promise, as I, Lord Eddelbrek, will be faithful to the Arl of Amaranthine, matters of life, limb, and earthly honors." He genuinely smiled up at me. "Never will I bare arms against him nor his heirs." He bows slightly, head lowered. "So I say, in the sight of the Maker." He glanced back up and stepped backwards. 

Lord Eddelbrek? Where have I-

Oh! I know who he is! He's was one of my father's old friends. As I remember correctly, he owned more than one farmland.

_I remember sneaking around one of the barns, being only eight, I've grown bored of my father's talks with the minor Lord._

_I remember spotting a brown cow, grazing on grass, admiring how huge she was._

_"You know, if you push a cow. They'll tip over." I couldn't help but jumped in surprise by my brother's voice._

_"They do not!" I argued, now glaring up at him. "They're too big!" I told him, glaring back at the cow. My brother just hummed in disapproval, clicking his tongue._

_"Doesn't matter the size, they'll still tip." He then leaned down to my eye level, grinning from ear to ear. "Me and Nathaniel used to tip cows all the time when we were your age." I couldn't help but furrowed my brows._

_"Is that true?" I couldn't help but questioned him. He hummed in response, standing back to his feet. "Why don't you knock her over then?" I challenged, he simply shook his head and shrugged his shoulders._

_"I would..." My brother almost sounded disappointed. "But I'm far too old now. Father would have a fit if I did." He then grinned down at me. "But you're still young! Father would clearly understand!" I couldn't help but raise a brow at him then glanced back at the cow._

_"You sure father wouldn't be mad?" I asked, Fergus quickly shook his head._

_"Of course not! You're still a young boy! Testing your strength!" I could see Nathaniel walking towards us now. "Father would be so proud of you for being able to knock down a heavy animal!" He then winked at me. "Isn't that right Nate?"_

_Nathaniel just rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Yes. Of course." Was his reply and then he let out a sigh. "My father was amazed at my strength when I tipped my first cow." He then glared at my brother and smirked. "I was only six." I then glanced up, to see Fergus rolling his own eyes._

_I guess if they could do it, so could I!_

_I began running towards the mammal, who just stopped eating and now blankly staring at me with her huge eyes. She didn't seem scared of me. But after I tip her! She sure will be!_

_I ran myself against her side, falling backwards. I could hear the two men laughing behind me. I couldn't help but growl as I stood back up._

_I won't be bested by a cow! I'll show them I could knock her over!_

_I then ran at her again, pushing my hardest to make the cow fall. Grunting as my heels dug into the ground. Mustering every strength I had but she wouldn't budged._

_The cow than mooed and turned around. I couldn't help but feel even more frustrated._

_This cow dares to mock me?!_

_I was ready once more before she kicked me in the stomach, sending me backwards, hitting the grass hard, as I gasped for air._

_Before fainting, the two rotten bastards were laughing hysterically._

I couldn't help but sigh at the memory, making a mental note to kick both their asses. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never knocked a cow over and even heard it was impossible.
> 
> This was also, line to line, even the Warden's response towards the nobles.
> 
> Also, I always thought Esmerelle was related to Howe...
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	15. The Queen's Bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anora couldn't help but feel bliss from her pregnancy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uncomfortable theme in this chapter, I'm sorry.
> 
> Anora's point of view.

I couldn't resist running my fingers on my bare bump of my stomach, two months in, and I beginning to show. Maker, this was truly a miracle. I simply didn't believe in miracles but the child growing inside proved me otherwise. 

I rolled to my side, hand not leaving my stomach. Maker, I still can't believe I'm with child. I wanted to cry but resisted, the hormones running through my body won't let me break down to temptation this time.

I couldn't help but sigh, wishing, yearning, for my husband. I couldn't help but wish he was here. Here with me. With us. I've never yearn for anyone before, it was an odd, painful feeling.

I slowly sat up, now feeling nauseous, holding back my temptation to release the bitter vile that burned my throat. Why call it morning sickness when clearly, it's night.

I sat at the edge of my bed, trying to calm my stomach when hearing a soft knocking at my bedroom door. I couldn't help but glare at the door, grabbing a dagger I'd always hid underneath my pillow. "Who is it?" I calmly shouted, no reply.

I stood to my feet, wrapping a robe tightly around myself. Slowly stepping towards the door, dagger raised in air. "Don't make me repeat myself!" I warned, quickly opening the door slamming the dagger in thin air.

No one was there but I kept my guard up, glancing around the hallway, to witness two of my guards throats slit. A work of an assassin or maybe that  _bard_. "Come out of hiding!" I shouted in the darkness then out of nowhere, I then felt a knife slicing at my right arm and then I quickly threw myself to the ground. 

I quickly glanced up to see a tall, unhealthy lengthy man with his own dagger in hand. "Well, my beauty, you're quite fast for a noble. Especially that of being a simple Queen." The human man spoke in a heavy Antivan accent as he begin twirling his blade. 

"You're an a assassin." I stated the obvious, standing to my feet, my grip tighten on the hilt of my own dagger. "Who sent you?" The man simply shrugged his thin leather shoulders and smirked sultry. 

"We crows don't ask who our employers are. We just take the job without question." He then threw the dagger at my cheek, slicing, feeling warm blood sliding down my cheek. "That's just a warning cut. Be reasonable and let death take you swiftly. Struggle than suffer. The lady's choice I give." 

"How generous." I couldn't help but sarcasticly tell him, a tempting smirk curving my lips. "If I bend my knees, you'll just end it quickly?" I asked and he chuckled, releasing another hidden dagger behind his back. 

"I'm generous, aren't I? Others wouldn't have given such offer." The man began stepping towards me slowly. "So my beauty, what'll it'll be?" I couldn't help but whimpered, covering myself with my arms in fear. 

"Make it quick then." I softly whispered, hearing the man chuckling as I could hear his footsteps moving closer even more to me. He was now hovering over me, his blades in hands. "May I ask you something before I die?" I couldn't help but sobbed out. The man shrugs staring down at me.

"I would see no point but I'll honor your final wishes." I slowly glanced up at the man as tears fell my eyes. I slowly got up from the ground, standing back on my feet. "What is it my dear?" He asked, using the blade to lift my chin to stare into his brown eyes. 

"How moronic can you be?" Before he can react, I swifty stabbed my hidden blade in the center of his throat. "I may be Queen but also the daughter of Loghain Mac Tir." He slumped backwards, gargling in his own blood, quickly pulling the blade out, tossing aside the dagger. "There's no point. Your going to-" I couldn't finished as his body went limp, eyes shown nothing but a hollow husk of a now deceased man. 

I couldn't help but sigh in relief and in pain, as my left hand quickly found its way to my sliced cheek. What a fool. I couldn't help but think to myself, picking up my blade again. Whomever sent this assassin, didn't know I used to train with Cailan and my father as a child.

So I could possibly rule out Eamon. Another Theirin fanatic? Whomever it was to send an assassin after me. Was a fool. Should I tell Aedan?

No, I do not need him to worry. He has enough on his plate to simply worrying about me. Could it be the bard? No. She's the type who'd would've tried to kill me directly. 

I didn't need this, not now. I unconsciously placed my hand on my belly. I need more guards and sniff out the problem before it becomes worse. 

Could it be Alistair? Could he found the coin to hire an assassin? Did he tried to have me killed? I bit my lips, not wanting to believe it but... I can't rule out anyone. Alistair did leave in a tantrum, I couldn't help but sigh, feeling quite woozy now.

My cheek began to burn, no. The blade must've been laced with poison. My knees became weak as I slumped to my knees, breathing harshly. Hot liquid now running down my thighs. 

No, Maker! Please no! I couldn't help but travel my trembling left hand to the center of my core, slightly pressing and quickly letting go. Raising my hand to my eyes to see blood.

My blood.

My unborn child's blood. 

Real tears blurred my visions even more now as I then heard my midwife screaming my name in the distance. I couldn't help but slumped over in unconsciousness. 

\----

_I couldn't believe it! After three years of trying, I'm finally able to produce an heir for the Ferelden throne. I couldn't help but carresing my two months belly, couldn't wait to tell Cailan the news. He's going to be so happy!_

_Maybe now he'll stop sleeping around with those whores!_

_I couldn't run down the halls fast enough to Cailan's office, too excited to keep the news to myself for much longer._

_I finally reached the door when I was now hearing: "Harder my king! Oh! Right there! Yes!" A shrills of a whore could easily be heard._

_I couldn't help but step back slowly, my hand balling, as I bit down on my fist. That no good bastard! I could feel angry tears well up as I swiftly spun on my heels, speed walking away from the horrid noises. "Yes! Oh yes! Don't stop! I'm... I'm- ahhh!"_

_I couldn't help but cringe at the unsightly moans. Bitch! Whore! Pig! Slut! Bastard!_

_I couldn't help but slam myself against the nearest wall, trying to block out the loud noises. Ass! No good son of a bitch!_

_I tried not to cry out in anger as my knees became weak. Tears of helplessness began to mist._

_"My lady! You're bleeding!" My eyes couldn't snapped open wide enough to see a distraught elf servant, dropping the tray in her tiny hands, hearing glasses of cups shattering on the concrete floor. "I'll go fetch a healer!" The servant girl shouted dashing off._

_My first and last miscarriage I've ever experienced._

_All because of him._

_My no good son of a bitch husband._

_I never told him, I should of told him! Make him feel guilt he'll ever feel in his life!_

_But of course I didn't, fear of being cast aside for someone else was still a fear that lingered in me..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've read that Anora trained with swords as a child, even went on a real adventure with Cailan.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	16. Mingling With The Mice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aedan chats with the nobility.

I couldn't help but to try out a Anora signature smile while I was around the nobility. Air thick and judgemental eyes were all on me. I barely spoke a word, and already they didn't trust me. I easily could tell by the sneers and hushed whispers. 

Anora dealt with this everyday in court? I couldn't help but admire but also pity her. Here I once was a month ago, in the palace, letting Anora prance around, playing the joyful queen, while I, remained silent, allowing the burden of ruling to fall on her shoulders alone. 

Not anymore, once I'm back. I'll lend a hand, an ear, she wouldn't like it but I can't stand to watch the entire nation rest only on her shoulders. Especially that now, she will be a mother.

"Lord Eddelbrek, it's wonderful to see you again." I approached the aging man with a false smile, arms behind my back. "How is Sue?" I couldn't help but ask. He rose a brow then began to grin.

"I'm glad you remember me, Lord Cousland." His grin grew. "And my cow." I couldn't help but chuckled, slightly shaking my head.

"How could I not? I still have a mark on where she'd kicked me." I jest trying to lighten the mood, remembering now how father approached a friendly face with a smile and a joke. "How is the old girl?" Eddelbrek grin swiftly turned upside down as he shifted his eyes to the right.

"Old Sue was killed recently. By bandits." I couldn't help but frown, mentally kicking myself. "You see, after Howe and the Blight, farms had and still being raided. No soldiers to protect our lands." 

"Because the soldiers are put to  **better** use" Lady Esmerelle spoke up, quickly walking towards us. "Don't let this old fool to sway you. Our... Your soldiers are protesting the city of Amaranthine and your keep." She then bow. "Pardon me for my eavesdropping, but once I saw you and  **him** speaking to each other. I knew he'll feed you nothing but a sob story." Eddelbrek then sneered at her. 

"Sob story?! It's the truth! Our lands are being destroyed because of people like  **you**." He snapped, eyes glaring towards her direction. "You refuse to give us help! How will we survive without our lands?" Esmerelle glared right back at him now. 

"Farms could be rebuilt but entire city?" She shook her head, scoffing. "It'll take years!" She then began crossing her arms. "Who will pay for repairs? Where will my people live, hmm?" Eddelbrek just rolled his eyes.

"And who's the one that brings trade to your city? Crops, wheat, eggs, and milk?" His glare deepened. "Us, the  _lowly_ farm people you have no trouble looking down on." Eddelbrek snapped again making Esmerelle scoff.

"Enough!" I barked, surprising them and myself. "As the Arl, I will deal with this problem! Now stop the bickering or I'll have my guards _kindly_ escort you both out." I couldn't help but hear my father, instead of myself. "Do I make myself clear?" They numbly nodded.

"Yes, my apologies and my gratitude, Prince Aedan." Eddelbrek bowed to his knees but Esmerelle just bowed her head. 

"Yes, I do apologise as well." By her tone, I could see she wasn't going to let this go. "Though, I must remind you, Arl Aedan, you can't protect everyone and everything." I could almost see her resisting a sneer at me. "That's all I wanted to add." 

I scoffed, stepping away from the two, heading towards the barrel of alcohol, which Oghren made himself comfortable with. "Commander!" He raised a cup and I quickly grabbed it away, taking in a large gulp. The dwarf just laughs and smacked me hard against the back. "These nug shitters giving you a hard time?" I couldn't answer, choking and coughing. "Well your good old friend Oghren has your back."

He quickly takes back the cup, refilling it to the brim. I just nodded my thanks, leaning against the wall, taking the cup back. I couldn't help but watched the dwarf placing his lips against the nozzle that hung from the barrel. 

"Lord Aedan!" I couldn't help but groan in annoyance as a blonde thin woman quickly ran up to me. "I have something important to tell-" she quickly cuts herself off now witnessing the dwarf, who'd rubbed his wet lips with his right arm, her face quickly twisted in disgust.

"Oh! Commander, whose your new friend?" He belched with a sultry chuckle. We both simply ignored the dwarf, I just sighing in irritation. 

"Let's speak elsewhere." I told her and she quickly nodded in agreement, stepping away from the now grumbling dwarf. Once out of sight. I crossed my arms. "So? What is it? Farm houses burning? Or are there a darkspawn horde coming to ravish our corpses?" She just quickly shook her head in a response.

"Someone wants you dead!" I couldn't help but raise a brow as I glanced around the crowd. No shit. "There is a conspiracy against you." Of course there is. "I've... received letters from an unknown source. There are some who want you dead." I couldn't help but chuckle, shaking my head.

"Oh? Already? I feel so flattered!" I jest making the woman face drop. 

"Please, commander! Take this seriously! I do not know the names but I have people investigating the matter." I couldn't help but grin, shrugging my shoulders in false delight.

"Then you already have the problem solved, lady- what's your name?" I couldn't help but asked, her face quickly twisted in shame as she bowed her head.

"My apologies. I am Ser Tamra." She then rose her head to meet my eyes again. "I'm sorry but that's not so simple." She shook her head with a sigh. "If you value your life, you will also investigate the conspiracy as well." She glanced around, taking a quick bow. "I will leave you. I'll come back if I find anything." 

Lovely, I just started and now there is a bounty on my head. 

I must be doing something right.

\----

After the nobles were cleared out, I couldn't help but rub away the sweat from my forehead. Which didn't help much since I was wearing golden sleek armor. "Varel, is it true we're not protecting the farmlands?" I asked as the man slammed the double doors behind him with a relief sigh. 

He then takes in a heavy sigh, side glancing at me. "We do not have enough men." He stood straight, arms laced around his back. "Our soldiers are guarding the trading routes, the Keep, and Amaranthine. We don't have soldiers to spare." I couldn't help but hum in disapproval. 

"Then conscript the farmers sons and daughters who are willing to protect their lands." I ordered and he raised a brow. "We need those lands more than ever. If they're not willing to take up arms then..." I rubbed my forehead. "Then we'll have to find somewhere else to receive produce." The Seneschal nodded in an agreement. 

"I will have our scouts send word." I nodded in approval, beginning to take off the thick heavy gloves from my hands. "Is there anything else?" The Seneschal asked and I hummed in response.

"Apparently, there is a conspiracy against me. I would appreciate it, if that was investigated." I tossed the gloves to my nearby personal servant. "Any ideas how?" I was now facing Varel, whose eyes were glanced to the ground.

"There are a few... suggestions." I nodded to him to go on. "One, which I don't recommend. We hold the nobles that were here hostage." I just shook my head. He weakly chuckles. "We could try to get in contact with the  **Dark Wolf**." I nervously gulped, chuckling akwardly, as I ran my hand against my neck.

"Dark Wolf? Who is he? I've never heard of him." My voiced pitched as I quickly cleared my throat. The Seneschal just raised a gray brow, an almost small smirk curved his lips. 

"Well, the current Dark Wolf now is a replacement of the original. Apparently after the Blight, the original retired." He then crossed his arms. "I wonder why?" I couldn't help but innocently shrugged my shoulders. "Well, with your permission. I'll try to find out how to get in contact." 

"That'll be splendid." I grinned then sighing out, exhaustion washing over me. "We had a long night. We've deserved a night off." He nods in thanks and I just began slumping my way to my room.

A long night indeed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aedan before becoming Hero of Ferelden had done some shady crimes against the nobility. 
> 
> Receiving the name Dark Wolf. 
> 
> (Origin Quest: Crime Wave.) 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	17. Starvation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathaniel Howe curse's the day he went back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nathaniel point of view until ____ then Aedan's.

Three days. Three fucking days stuck inside the same damp cell as I've was placed before the joining. 

I guess the  _Warden Commander_ decided that me rotting in a cage was better than nothing. 

I tried to spit his title but coughed instead, tongue dried without three days of water, my throat feeling like it's closing up. 

I remember waking up after the joining with nothing but my breaches, not seeing a hint of life in the past three whole days. Guess my fate is too starve and die from dehydration in here.

I weakly stood to my feet, feeling myself unconsciously slammed against the cold metal bars.

Maker, this was cruel. I've would've taken the noose or a sword to the neck instead of this. I could feel myself heaving, chest tightening. I shouldn't have came back. I should of stayed in the Free Marches, at least I was free there. 

But the knowledge of knowing someone was in my  **home** clouded my senses. Another harsh cough escaped me, feeling myself then vomiting nothing but burning stomach acid.

He was torturing me, not by knifes, ropes, nor whips. Just allowing me to starve and thirst like I was some common criminal. 

I couldn't help but bitterly laugh at that. I guess I did try to kill him. "You look horrible!" I couldn't help but growl as my head weakly lifted to see my father's murderer holding a torch in hand. "Did the guards feed you at all?" Is he serious?! I couldn't help but punched the metal bar, ignoring the pain as I growled in frustration. Is this bastard mocking me?!

"Calm down boy!" He taunted with a slight grin, placing his torch in its handle. "I'll set you free but first, you need to calm down." He then dangled the cell keys in front of me. I couldn't help but tried to grab the object but he was swift. 

"Just kill me already!" I shouted, done with his games. "You've had your fun." I weakly barked, now feeling woozy as I stepped backwards, feeling my bare back hitting the cold concrete walls, closing my tired eyes.

"They haven't fed you..." I couldn't help but hear him whisper as I heard a  **clicking** sound of the cell door. "Maker's breath! When I told them to place you in confinement, I didn't say starve you!" I weakly chuckled bitterly. 

Please don't tell me he's showing...pity. 

I could feel his arm wrapping themselves under mines as he lifted me straight to my feet. "Can you walk?" I slowly opened my eyes and shook my head. Too weak and dry to speak. He sighs, letting out a soft _sorry_. I wanted to scoff, he's apologizing to me? He must be a fool. I tried killing him, and he's showing pity upon me?! 

This bastard isn't going to live long.

\----

Groaning in pain as I rolled to my right, feeling myself on a soft mattress, as I slowly but weakly opening my eyes to see a platter of bread, butter, and a silver jar. Maker, I hope it filled with water. I slowly began sitting up and throwing my legs over the side, licking my now damp lips. 

The new  _commander_ must of sent a healer when I slept, to wet my tongue. I couldn't help but shake my head in disbelief. Why was he helping me?

I couldn't help but quickly grabbing the handle of the jar and the copper cup, pouring myself a glass of water, feeling my eyes almost watery in relief. I gulped back but coughed. My throat wasn't used to being wet I guess, but I couldn't help but take another drink as my other hand grabbed the bread and butter, shoving into my mouth, like I was some kind of animal. 

I could hear  **him** chuckling, clearly amused.

____

I couldn't help but feel sympathy and amusement as the Howe devoured his meal like it was going to be his last. He just glares up at me, swallowing his meal with a drink of water. Clearing his throat, finally having the energy to stand to his feet. 

"Why?" I couldn't help but raise a brow at his odd sudden question. "Why are you doing this?" I just shrugged, throwing a bag of a equipment towards him. He catches them with ease, raising a brow.

"Once you're done eating, get ready. I need all the help I can get in the tunnels. I hear darkspawn are lurking." With that I left a very confused Howe in his wake. 

____

"Commander, are you sure it's safe to have a man, who'd by the way, tried to kill you, to join us?" Anders crossed his arms, raising a blonde brow. "Especially in a dark tunnel. Let me repeat myself,  _dark tunnel_." I couldn't help but chuckle, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. 

"If he does something, you'll be there to protect me." He rolled his brown eyes, shrugging me away from him, uncrossing his arms. "You are a healer, correct?" The mage just sigh then scoffed.

"Yes, I'm a healer. But that doesn't mean I can bring back the dead." He scolded and my lips let out a fake disappointing sigh. 

"Well, guess you're going to have to watch my back." I shrugged, grinning at the irritated mage. "Come, we need to ready ourselves." 

____

Me, Oghren, and Anders waited outside of the Vigil's door, waiting for the very late Nathaniel Howe. Maker! What was taking him so long?

"Ugh! Where's that sodding bastard?! Doesn't he know that there are darkspawn arses waiting to be kicked?!" Oghren grunted out, slamming his heavy axe to his side. Anders just scoffed and looked away.

"Probably planning on how he's going to kill us." I couldn't help but glare at Anders. "I'm just saying, it is a possibility." I groaned in frustration, shoulders growing tense at his words.

"If I'm going to kill anyone, you'll be the first to know **mage**." Nathaniel came out of the open doors, glaring at us as if we were wolves, ready to pounce. I couldn't help but notice he lacked a weapon. 

"Where are the daggers I gave you?" I questioned, watching Howe's shoulders going limp. Anders just gawked at me.

"You also gave him daggers? Maker, man! Are you asking to die?" I couldn't help but whack the mage over the head. 

"He needs a weapon to fight with. Unlike you, we can't wiggle our fingers and have fireballs shooting out." I stated and the mage couldn't help but shrug in agreement but then rubbing the back of his head.

Nathaniel just grumbled towards us, clearly not amused at our squabble. "I..." He let out a deep frustrated sigh. "I can't fight using daggers." He grumbled. I couldn't help but gawk at Howe. "I can but not very well." He grumbled again, looking away from us, almost as if he was ashamed. "I prefer bows." He then crossed his bare arms over his leather chest. 

"Well, that could be easily arranged." I dropped my bag on the dirt, digging through all the junk that was in the heavy leather sack. "Ah! Here it is!" I tossed him a bow with a quiver of arrows. The two men stared at me as if I just turned into an Archdemon. 

"What?" I couldn't help but ask, they didn't answer as Anders sighs out and Nathaniel quickly hooking the leather belt from the quiver onto his back. A slight smile was now on his face. 

"Okay, so where are we heading?" Nathaniel asked and I couldn't help but feel nerves running down my spine. 

Reality finally hitting me, knowing a  _Howe_ will be helping me. Fighting besides me. 

I hope Anders is wrong and he _could_ bring the dead back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	18. The Queen's Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anora mourns her lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anora's point of view.

_"My queen! It's a healthy baby boy!" My midwife joyfully told me, handing over the crying bundle to me. I couldn't resist smiling down at the child._

_"Hello little one." I couldn't help but coo hearing the doors opening slowly._

_"Anora..." Aedan's voice was distance as my attention was on the crying boy. "Anora, is it true? Is it a boy?" I couldn't help but glare away, smiling at my husband with a nod. His grin grew as he dashed towards us, hugging my head close to his chest staring down at our son._

_"He's beautiful..." I couldn't help but whispered, pulling back slightly to smile up at him. "He has your eyes." Aedan chuckles leaning, giving me a deep kiss on my lips. "Also your color hair." I whispered as he pulled back. "Do you want to hold him?" I couldn't help but asked and he nodded quickly, like a child._

_Maker, I have two children now. I couldn't help but laugh, watching my husband cooing at the child. "Hello, I'm your daddy!" I couldn't keep the smile off my lips as my eyes slowly began to close._

_"My queen?" I couldn't help but hum in response, eyes still shut. "Your highness!"_

My eyes shot opened quickly as I sat up, regretting doing so, as an ache hit me. "What is it?" I couldn't help but snapped at my midwife...

I then quickly glanced away from her, eyes misting, the memories of a once to be reality, were just a mere dream. A simple beautiful dream.

"Leave me be!" I snapped rolling to my left, avoiding my midwife gaze. "I want to be left alone!" The tears began running down my cheeks, as I choked on my own sob. 

Maker, why? 

Why did you take my unborn child away from me?! I couldn't help but curse Him, my grip tightening against the pillow. How... how am I going to tell...

I couldn't help but dig my face in the pillow, ashamed but not caring that I was showing weakness. I just lost my only child. A child I could possibly have but now... now it's gone. 

Possibly forever. I couldn't help my grip, mourning my unborn child. I only had it for two months but it felt like I knew him or her forever. I never felt such grief before.

"I'm sorry, milady, but I can't." My midwife sat calmly next to me, running her hand on my back. The nerve of this woman!

I quickly sat up, ignoring the pain, glaring at the woman with puffy eyes. "How dare you defy me!" I couldn't help but growl. "Do you know who you are speaking too?!" I snapped, slapping the old woman across the face. "You're no longer needed! Get out before I have your head!" The hag rubbed her sore cheek and stood to her feet.

"Yes, I'm terribly sorry your highness. I'll leave you be." I couldn't help but watch her leave, tears began running harsher down my cheeks once more, I dare not too touch my once filled tummy. I couldn't bare to feel the hollowness. 

I through my legs over the bed, taking pleasure in the pain, as my feet touched the ground. My eyes shut tightly, I couldn't stop the sobs, as my heart felt pain.

I guess I wasn't the Ice Queen I believed to be. I was a...mere woman, who's mourning a child, that I wasn't even certain too be born in the first place.

My head quickly snapped to the right seeing a healer running in. "Are you alright your highness?" Is that some kind of sick joke?! Am I alright?! I just lost...

The young woman's hand quickly touched my flatten belly, making me jump backwards in shock and rage. "What in Maker's name are you doing?!" I snapped finally placing a hand on my stomach to feel a flat surface.

No.

Wait...

I couldn't help my right hand traveling the bump that was still formed. But? What? How?

"I'm sorry, my queen. I just...after what happened two days ago, I simply just worry about the unborn child." I couldn't help but gawk, body going completely numb. "When the midwife told me you had a break down, I'd assumed the worse." Her voice was distance, as a buzzing was echoing my eardrums. 

"I am still with... child?" I couldn't help but whisper softly, mostly to myself. "How? I saw the blood! Felt hot liquid." I softly whispered again, hand pressed firmly against my bump. 

The healer could only softly chuckled, laying me back into bed by gently pushing my arms again the mattress. "Dear, your child is fine and healthy! The hot liquid you've felt was the poison numbing your entire body, unconsciously allowing urine to escape." I couldn't help but blush slightly from embarrassment.

"Count your blessings that the poison blade just scraped your cheek, not your tummy." I could feel a blanket being tuck under me. "If anywhere else... well let's not dwell on that." My eyes began to feel heavy.

"Poison is poison. Doesn't matter where it strikes." I whispered, my hand refusing to leave my stomach. "And the blood..." I couldn't help but bit my lower lip, feeling like a little girl again.

"You're correct but the poison was only a numbing agent. Not meant to kill. Only way it could directly harm your child if the blade was stabbed anywhere near the fetus." My eyes began to mist again, my hand still refusing to leave my tummy. "I'm not sure about the blood. Are you talking about your arm or your cheek?" 

Then I remembered.

My left hand...

_My left hand quickly pressed against my cheek to stop the ache._

I couldn't help but sob again but this time in pure joy and relief. Eyes shut tightly as my fingers twirled around the lines from my stomach. 

"Please leave me be." I softly ordered, eyes closing, I felt as if I was floating, the ache was quickly placed with an extreme maternal protection, my palm pressing harder.

I will find whoever sent the attack and kill the bastard myself. I won't lose my child, I won't allow it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See? I'm not entirely evil! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	19. Bonding With the Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aedan and gang travels in the basement at the Vigil.

I pierced the skull of an Genlock, swiftly pulling the blade back out and then kicking harshly in another darkspawn's chest that tried to flake me from behind, sending him flying. "Maker's breath!" I could hear Anders shouting as bolts of lighting sent shockwaves against each foul beast.

"Watch where you aim **mage**! You almost hit her!" Nathaniel shouts sending an arrow flying and directly falling into a Hurlock skull. 

"Maybe she can lend us a hand! Not just lay there as we fight!" Anders barked back, snapping his fingers, freezing the three Shrieks that were surrounding him. "Aren't war hounds supposed to be helpful?!" I sliced deeply into a Genlock mage's throat. 

"Will you two stop bitching about the dog?! We have darkspawn to kill!" Oghren grunted out the last part, spinning his axe, beheading a Genlock Alpha. I couldn't help but sigh in relief as I, too, then beheaded a simple last darkspawn. 

I couldn't help but glanced towards at Nathaniel, as he bent down to the old girl, gently petting her head, ignoring the pool of blood on his bare knees. "Isabel..." I could barely hear him whisper and the Mabari raised her head, giving out a weak whimper. "I'm so sorry girl." He whispers again, scratching behind the dog's ear.

"Anders. Can you heal her?" I asked between pants and the mage stepped forward to the dog, giving her one look, and quickly shaking his head.

"She's a goner. If it's any consolation, I'm sorry." I couldn't help but sigh in disappointment, sheathing my blade and now placing a hand on Nathaniel's shoulders.

"We need to head forward." I whispered and the man quickly shrugged me away. 

"She has a note." He grumbles, sliding it from under her, handing me the letter, and taking a small knife from his right boot. I couldn't help but frown at the grim sight, quickly looking away from the two and unrolling the letter. "I'm sorry old girl." I couldn't resist flinching, as a loud yelp was heard.

Maker's breath. 

"So? What does that note say?" Nathaniel asked, his voice monotoned, still hunched over the now deceased hound. I couldn't help but sigh, rolling the paper back, and placing the letter in my pocket. 

"Some woman name Adria. The note just states she's hidden herself deep within the basement." Nathaniel eyes shot towards me, bright and lively as he quickly stood to his feet. "By your reaction, I'm safe to assume you know this woman?"

"Yes, she was a servant woman in the Howe estate. This was her hound, Isabel." I could see that Nathaniel was struggling as he stared down at the old Mabari. "Adria was more of a mother to me then my owns. We need to find her!" He almost sounded desperate, eyes leaving the corpse, glaring straight at me. "Please." I was taken aback and could only weakly nod. 

"Hey Commander! When you two are done pissing about the mutt. Look what I've found!" Oghren couldn't help but grin, a letter in hand, as I could see him rereading it to himself. "Whoever this Delilah girl is, she's quite the naughty girl." Oghren's laughs and then Nathaniel stormed up to the dwarf, swiftly taking the note from his hands. 

"Maker's breath Delilah!" I couldn't help but chuckle as his cheeks became quite red and he quickly tears the letter to pieces. I couldn't help but frown. I wanted to read it too! 

"Who's Delilah? Wait, don't answer. Let me guess, your naughty secret, huh?" Anders couldn't help but grin with a wink as Nathaniel snarled, face turning darker red. "No need to be embarrass! We all had at least one lover in our lifetime. Am I right  _commander_?" Leave me out of this! 

"She's my bloody younger sister you idiot!" Nathaniel snapped at Anders who quickly backed away, waving his hands. 

"Oh! Well, that makes sense of your behavior." Anders shrugs and Oghren and me couldn't help but began to laugh. "Now I feel awkward." I could see a grin now curving the mage's lips. "This could actually be important! Tell us, what did the letter sa-" before Anders could finish, Nathaniel swiftly threw a punch at Anders jaw, making the mage stumbled on his knees.

"Nothing! The blighted letter said nothing!" Nathaniel barked as Anders just rubbed his jaw, a soft blue hand was visible to the eyes, healing the now sore area. 

"Don't worry kid, I'll fill both of you in later." I couldn't help but grin with Anders, who couldn't resist flinching at the pain. 

If looks could kill, Nathaniel would of ended us all.

 -----

After slaying the ghouls that'd surrounded in deeper of the basement, I couldn't help but notice Nathaniel's lost facial expression, staring into at nothing.

"Something you want to say?" I couldn't resist asking as I then grunted sliding a lid off the casket, which by the way, revealed a skeleton who quickly tried slashing at me with its bony fingers but I swiftly grabbed its skull, snapping it off his neck. 

Maker's breath! This is why we burn the bodies!

"I was just... remembering something. As a child, I'd would sneak down here, and count the caskets." I couldn't help but cringe at that, digging out a key that was under the corpse's body. 

"That's not creepy..." I couldn't resist mumbling, quickly turning my head to see Oghren punching the skeleton straight in its bony face, shattering its head to the ground. 

"It's not as morbid as its sounds." Nathaniel couldn't resist sighing, allowing an arrow strike the middle of a skeleton bony neck. Anders simply waved in thanks.

"My father..." He shook his head, glancing at the empty casket. "My uncle Padric Howe was a hunter and had a bow that was passed down to me. Father **hated** my uncle, calling him a traitor, abandoning his family for the Wardens." I resisted sighing out as I continued digging in the casket.

"I grew up hating my uncle! But now knowing what happens during the... joining. I think he died." Nathaniel then grumbled under his breath sending another arrow towards the undead. 

"He died a hero." Was all I could say, finding another key. Nathaniel just nodded with a sad smile.

"He did. Giving himself to a cause, knowing death was a possibility during the joining." He sighs out, rubbing his tired eyes. "He still went ahead with the joining." I couldn't help but nodded limply, eyebrow raising, now sighting a bow with the Howe's sigil. "Still... I searched for his bow father hidden from me." I couldn't help but grin lifting the bow up and Howe's eyes widened.

"Maker is that..." He ran towards me, quickly taking the bow in hand. "It is! My uncle's bow! See the Howe's sigil?" He turned the handle so I could get a better look.

"It's yours now." I couldn't help but grin wider, Nathaniel just grinned too, eyes lighting up, gripping the weapon in his hands. 

"Thank you. I thought... I thought I'll never see his bow again." Nathaniel unhooked the old bow I've recently given him on his back and handing it towards me. "Here. Thanks for allowing me borrowing it."

I just shrugged my shoulders, glancing around the room, seeing every casket was opened and piles of bones lying on the ground. "I should be thanking you. I was going to sell this bow. To be honest, I was quite disappointed I couldn't." I jest, and he just rolled his eyes with his own gruffy chuckle. 

"Well, glad to be a service on filling your pockets." He jest back, strapping his new bow on his back. His face suddenly turning grim. "We need to get going. Adria might be in trouble."

I couldn't help but nodded, feeling uncertainty of the bond I was sharing with a Howe. 

\----

"Ugh! Is it just me or; that the deeper we go in, the stronger of the stench from rotting corspes grows stronger?" Anders asked covering his nose, I couldn't help but mimic his actions, nodding in response.

"Adria!" Nathaniel shouted shoving us away and running towards a brown haired woman whose back was turned. "Adria! Thank the Maker! I thought you were dead!" 

The woman then slowly began turning around to face us, revealing peeling rotten flesh as she let out a loud shriek and ran towards Nathaniel.

"Nathaniel, watch out!" I shouted, throwing a dagger dead center of the ghoul's forehead. She then slumps backwards, head easily cracked opening, sending the most foul smell ever. 

"Maker's breath!" Anders began choking along with the rest of us. "I think I'm going to die!" Anders complains, quickly darting out of the room. I waved my hand towards the group to follow.

"I'm sorry Nathaniel..." I couldn't help but whisper, recovering my nose. Nathaniel eyes were just blank and he only shrugged his shoulders in response. 

I couldn't help but gulped. Unwanted sympathy surfacing my body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed Padric Howe to Nathaniel's Uncle instead because he already had a grandfather, Tarleton Howe. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	20. Dear My Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aedan's writes Anora a personal letter.

_My lovely wife_ ,

_I cannot get you out of my mind. Even how hard I try._

_I dream about you, your sweet kisses, your embrace, and your delicate fingers trailing down my bare chest._

_I could imagine my hands grasping your lovely firm behind, just hearing you squeak from my simple action makes me crave you even more._

_I just can't help but picturing myself nipping at your collar bone, my right began lacing your gown with ease. As my left then squeezed your lovely plump breast._

_Your groaning is making me go insane!_

_I just want to drop to my knees as I find your special center, licking and nipping. You tightly grasping my hair, egging me on. I find myself entering my digits inside your core, and you couldn't resist but moaning out my name._

_I could feel you are ready for me, as I am for you. Shoving you harshly on the bed, crawling on top of you, already bare and ready._

_Our tongues meet and wrestling. You're trying to win until I swiftly entered deeply inside you. You simply throw your head back, allowing me to nip the center of your neck, as I thrust in you deeper._

_Then your thin legs wrapping around me, we both move in sync, your cries echoing the empty room. I couldn't help but find my lips to your left breast, licking around the perfect nub in circles then without warning, I'll start suckling._

_Your mews and cries only makes me want to thrust deeper and harder, as I could feel your heat tighten around me, resisting my movements but I just continuing thrusting faster, continue your cries of high pitch pleasures._

_I then felt myself come undone, releasing myself inside you. We both panting as our lips touch, swiftly pulling myself out of you._

_I rolled to the side, pulling your body closer to me. I will whisper softly in your ear, "I love you." And you'll just hummed in a reply, resting your head on my chest._

_I miss you and hope you and our child are well._

_Love from your handsome, adoring husband,_

_Aedan Cousland._

_PS:_

_If you need anything, anything at all, please don't be afraid to ask. I'm always there for you Anora, even how far apart we are._

Anora is going to kill me for writing this but I couldn't resist. After Oghren filled me in on Delilah's dirty letter, I had to do the same. 

I marked my Grey Warden sigil on the rolled up paper and attaching the letter to my carrier raven. 

I couldn't help but sigh in frustration, feeling myself being very uncomfortable in my breaches as I sent the raven to the air, watching it fly away.

Maker, please don't let that letter fall into the wrong hands...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	21. Commander's Work is Never Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aedan deals with the price of ruling a fortress.

"You want how many sovereigns?!" I couldn't help but gawk, jaw dropped, holding my coin pouch tightly in hand. "Maker's breath man! Do you think I have that much coin on me!" The wall building dwarf shook his head in a sigh. 

"If you want  **sturdy unbreakable walls** , it's going to cost you." His gruffly spoke, crossing his arms. "Or do feel comfortable knowing your human carved walls could easily be torn down with a single blow by some ogre?" I couldn't help but sigh in frustration, counting each sovereign while glaring down at the dwarf. 

"Here! I better see two hundred men building and guarding you by the time I get back!" I snapped while  **eighty** sovereigns fell into his palms. "Eighty sovereigns for construction and protection, Maker's breath!" I couldn't help shaking my almost empty coin pouch. 

"Trust me Commander, you'll won't regret this!" He exclaims, counting the coins. "With the finest materials and men watching and helping my back. Our enemies will think twice." I couldn't help but groan, rubbing my forehead. 

"For eighty sovereigns, they better not be able to make a crack in these walls..." I couldn't help but grumbled, almost breaking in tears. 

Maker's breath...

\----

"Commander! The man I wanted to see!" A familiar man shouts waving his hand for me to come forth. "Me and Wade just couldn't wait to greet our new Commander!" The man said with a wide grin.

"Herren and Wade right? Weren't you the same guy who'd banned me from your store in Demerin because of some drake scales?" I couldn't help but crossing my arms, raising a suspicious brow at him.

"Oh! The drake scale armor! My finest work I've ever crafted!" Wade moans out, slamming a hammer harshly against some metal. "Now, I'm stuck here! In the cold! Crafting mediocre armor for... for boorish men!" He lets go of his hammer to dramatically throw his arms in the air. 

"Wade now, calm down. We should be  **grateful** that the commander trust us enough to put  **his** men in our hands." Herren couldn't help gritting his teeth at the dramatic man, turning his gaze back to me. "And I kicking you out of my shop?" He lets out a nervous laugh. "I would  **never** ban the Prince of Ferelden! Especially our hero!" Herren was falsely smiling at me, sweat began to form on his brow.

"Herren, you did. Don't you remember?  _You're no longer welcome here_ or something probably more dramatic. I could care less to remember." Herren sneered at the blacksmith then quickly smiled at me again.

"Well, whatever happened! That's in the past! Am I right Commander?" Herren quickly clears his throat, letting out a deep sigh. "Let's start over. I'm Herren and this  _fine_ man is Wade. We were sent here by Queen Anora herself." He bows his head slightly at me in some sort of a akward bow. 

"Yes! Lucky us!" Wade sarcasticly sneered, slamming down his hammer again. "I just adore the cold! Oh, Maker! How could I forget the taste of overcooked lamb?!" His actions became harsher, making me jump in surprise. "Oh and-" Herren quickly shut his complaining by beginning to speak to me again.

"Commander, don't mind him. We really are glad to be here." The man couldn't help but sigh in frustration at his companion. "If you  **need** anything, we'll be happy to assist!" I just scoffed glaring harshly at him. 

"Until you ban me again for doing  _your_ job?" I couldn't help but growl making Herren laugh nervously. "Maybe I should reconsider hiring a new blacksmith?" I threatened, hearing Wade plead  **yes, do** while Herren quickly waves his hands.

"Commander! Let the past be the past! Wade is Ferelden's-no! Thedas best blacksmith! You remember how cozy the Dragon Bone armor felt, yes?" I couldn't help but sigh in annoyance, he got me there.

"Besides we came here for a good cause!" I just scoffed again, so did Wade apparently. "We want to help the good people get back onto their feet again." 

Oh crap... I could swear I could hear a **but** coming on.

"That's why we need your help Commander."

Shit, damnit! What do you want from me?!

Coin?!

Protection?! 

"You see...we lack certain materials to make the best of equipment! If you could keep an eye out for some special ore deposits, that'll be splendid." We both turned our head to the blacksmith who'd just spat bitterly on the ground.

"Like they would notice!" Herren then snapped at Wade for his actions and I couldn't help but just shake my head in frustration. 

"If I find anything, _anything_ , you'll be the first to know." I quickly reassured Herren, dashing quickly out of there. Swearing I could hear the two men bickering.

I then see a brown dwarf, grinning and waving for me to come forth.

Maker's breath! 

Does it ever end?! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love both Wade and Herren but was a little disappointed that the Warden didn't confront Herren on banning him out of the shop! 
> 
> Also, eighty sovereigns?! I always cringe every time the Wall Builder Dwarf asked for that much money.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	22. Flocking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aedan and gang began traveling towards Amaranthine.

"Help! Someone help!" A woman pleads of distress could be heard as the smell of death lingered in the air. "Please! Anybody!" She pleaded once more as me and my followers jumped over some fences into a farmland to witness bandits gathering around the young woman.

"Pretty little thing you are." I could hear one of the bandits speak. "I bet you sound lovely screaming my na-" he was quickly cut off when Nathaniel shot a arrow directly into the man's scalp. I couldn't help but smirk as they quickly turned to glare at us in shock. 

"We're under attack!" One of them screamed now rushing towards us with swords in hand. I quickly dashed away from one of their blows, stabbing my blade into the side of the bandit's neck. Oghren spun his axe sideways, slicing off one of their legs then slamming down a killing blow. Anders sent a shock wave, sending three men to a spasm as Nathaniel released three arrows into their necks. 

I quickly pierced my blade into an Archer's heart, then swiftly spinning around stabbing my blade into a mage's shoulder. The mage grunted in pain, growling at me sending a storm of ice directly at me, making me fall on my ass. One of the few bandits that were left, took the opportunity to slam down his hammer, smashing my ankle. I couldn't help but grunt in pain, snarling up at him, grabbing a toxin from my pocket, throwing the concoction straight into the burly man's face. 

"Commander! Watch out!" I could hear Anders yell out sending fireballs at the man. All I could do was roll away, watching the man screaming in pain. 

"Here's Oghren!" Oghren yells out, digging his hammer into the burning man's spine. Anders quickly rushed to my side, bending down as blue hands began to hover over my broken ankle.

"You were careless!" I could hear Nathaniel yell out at me, sending waves of arrows from the sky, each one hitting the four archer users. I could hear them grunt in pain and Oghren began to swing his axe, hatching off their heads. 

I couldn't help but groan in pain, Anders giving me a sympathetic look. "I'm going to have to snap it back into place." I just nodded, biting harshly down against knuckle, waiting to feel the extreme pain. 

One of the bandits ran towards us and I quickly pulled a dagger from my right boot, throwing it straight into the man's left eye. "Quickly snap it back into place!" I ordered, knowing the adrenaline that rushed into the man's veins will allow him to ignore the pain in his eye. He tried swinging down his sword but was stopped suddenly when an arrow pierced his right leg then the left.

I almost passed out in pain when I felt my ankle snapped into place but I had to quickly stand, shaking off the pain, running my blade into his forehead. 

I couldn't help but pant, falling to my knee. "That was to close for comfort..." I grunted in pain, panting harshly. "Is everyone alright?" I shouted through the pain glancing around to see dead bodies of farmers and bandits.

"You left your guard down!" Nathaniel snapped at me, rushing to my side. "If I didn't strike, you'll be dead!" He barked and I could only chuckle but than wince.

"You do care." I teased, sighing in small relief as Anders began to heal my ankle again. "And here I thought you wanted me dead." I couldn't help but grin up at him, he just snarls until amused smirk began forming his lips.

"If anyone's going to kill you, it's me." Hopefully he was teasing back. I couldn't help but nod in thanks towards Anders, slowly standing on my good leg. 

"Where's the woman? Is she alright?" I quickly asked and Nathaniel nodded his head, glancing towards the frighten farm girl. She then ran towards us with a small saddened smile that was of relief. 

"Thank the Maker you guys came! I thought-" she cuts herself off, taking a look at her possible family, I could see tears began to form her eyes. "Who are you?" She whispers softly, looking away from the deceased. 

"I am the Warden Commander and the Arl of Amaranthine, Aedan Cousland." Her eyes suddenly brighten at that response, wiping the rogue tears away.

"Lord Eddelbrek mentioned you! He told us you were going to help us!" I couldn't help but give her a small sympathetic smile. "You did. You came to our..." She bites down on her lower lip. "You came to my rescue. I promise I'll inform him the heroic actions of yours." I couldn't help but nod my thanks. 

"I'm sorry we came too late." I told her and she just shook her head. "You should be safer at the Vigil." I told her again and she nodded her head but not before giving me a quick peck on the cheek. I was taken aback, now hearing scoffs of either disappointment or disapproval from behind me.  

"Thank you again ser! Thank you all!" She then dashed off ignoring Oghren's open arms. "I won't forget what you all done!" She shouts leaving a grumbling dwarf, a disappointed Anders, and a frustrated Nathaniel. 

"What? I didn't tell her to give me a kiss!" I protested with a painful grin on my lips. They just scoffed and began looting the bodies. "Really! You should be angry at  _her_ not me!" I couldn't help but chuckle in amusement. 

"Piss off Commander!" Oghren grumbles, finding nothing in the dead man's pocket. "I did most of the killing!" He continues to grumbled, kicking the dead man's head out of frustration.

"Where was my kiss of gratitude? I did send impressive lighting bolts and fireballs!" Anders complained dramatically, throwing a coin pouch in my direction. "Also I was the one who healed your broken leg." Anders grumbled moving onto the next body. 

"Will you two just shut up?" Nathaniel then threw a broken dagger he'd found aside. "We're here to help people. Not to receive ill considered rewards." Nathaniel then moved onto the last body.

"I didn't ask for a reward!" I snapped back, now frustrated at  _them_ for being mad at  _me_. I didn't do anything wrong!

They simply decided to give me the silent treatment. "You can all fuck yourselves..." I mumbled, limping away towards a nearby rock. "I can't help it! Women simply just flock to me!" I stated, rubbing my sore swollen ankle. 

"Like a pack of stray cats!" Nathaniel shouted back, far away, beginning to stack sticks and piling dried leaves. Anders just scoffed, tossing the deceased onto Nathaniel's personal funeral pier. 

"Cats are  _cute_ , don't compare him to them!" Anders snapped at Nathaniel, tossing another body on top of the other body. "Rats. They flock like rats." Anders  _corrected_ him making me raise a false offended brow. 

"Or nugs." Oghren grunted taking a swig from his flask, clearly not helping the two men. "Have you seen a nug? Ugly as shit." Another swig with a belch. "Tasty though!" He chuckles making the two men groan in deguist. I couldn't help but shake my head with a laugh, which made my ankle send a shockwave of pain. 

Anders snapped his fingers, sending the bodies aflame. I couldn't help but sigh, watching the bodies slowly burn. "We should be heading towards Amaranthine again." I told them, slowly standing back up on my good ankle. "Away from the burning stench."

For once, they all nodded in agreement. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	23. The Naughty Purchase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anora's special night off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Female self-pleasuring, involves a vegetable. You've been warned.
> 
> You can skip.
> 
> (Anora's point of view.)

Once I was alone in my room, a guest of Bann Loren, I began lighting scented candles in the dark room, dropping my robe to the floor, bare to no one. I slowly lowered myself on my back against the mattress. Taking Aedan's letter in hand and rereading it once more.

At first I was appalled, deguist, and angry at him! What if someone had found this letter? What if it fell into the wrong hands? Maker's breath! Does he even think?! I couldn't help resisting the urge of burning the letter but I also couldn't resist reading it once more. 

I sigh gently as I began carresing my sensitive chest, daydreaming of  _his_ hands. I couldn't help but yelp in pleasure as I pinched softly. 

Does he like playing with fire? I couldn't help but groan in annoyance and pleasure as I twirl my nub with my thumb. I would had him dead if anyone else had read that letter. "Ah!" I gasped out as I traveled my left hand to my core. 

"What a fool! A idiot!" I couldn't help but cry softly while I slid my fingers up then slowly down. I'm going to have to teach him a lesson on what to send and what not to send. I bit down on my lower lip as I digged my digits inside my core. 

The scent of vanilla filled the air as I let go of myself, opening my bag that was on my bed to reveal my naughty purchase while in the markets. I couldn't resist buying it. A long green vegetable, a cucumber. Maker's breath, why? What was wrong with me? 

I had to buy other produce so the vendor wouldn't get any ideas.

Damn you Aedan, what have you done to me? I softly cursed his name, rubbing the vegetable against myself. This wasn't me! I was never like this before! I hated it but adore it at the same time. I cried out when the cucumber entered me. 

Damn it! I hated myself at the moment when I was swiftly thrusting the object fast and hard. Crying out his name. My hips buckling so I can dig it in deeper. 

Maker's breath! I needed him, I yearned for him, I desired him badly! I was now panting, rubbing myself as my movements became faster. I bit down hard against my lips, flipping myself to my knees, my thrusting actions never deceasing. 

"Aedan you bastard!" I growled out as I sat up and tried riding the vegetable. "I hate you!" I screamed, throwing my head back as my movements rocked back to forth. "I..." I couldn't finished as I fell to my right side, leg arched high in the air. 

I couldn't help but gaze down at my right hand, pushing the vegetable, watching it slide back out. I felt like some whore but the need I had made me give less a damn. "Aedan! You'll pay for this!" 

_With chains_. I couldn't resist licking my lips at the thought. 

When we meet again, you will be tied to my bed and I'll make you pay. I flipped back onto my back, clenching my thighs together, keeping it firm inside of me while I ran my fingers against my bare chest. 

I then unclenched my thighs, the object sliding out of me causing me to groan. I sat up, panting hard, re-entering the object watching myself in disgrace at my own actions. "Aedan, you bastard." I panted softly feeling myself closer to release. 

I threw my head back, feeling myself tightening around the object, crying out his name. I fell backwards, sweat coated my body as I tossed the offensive object in a wastebasket. 

I couldn't wait to have that bastard in my arms again. I didn't want to resort to this anymore, I wanted him!  Not some...

I couldn't help but sigh out throwing my limp legs over the side of the bed, weakly walking towards the desk, grabbing a quill pen and paper.

_Don't ever send me anything like that again! Understand? I mean it Aedan! If that letter fell into the wrong hands, you can't imagine what I've would've done to you!_

_Your angry wife,_

_Anora Cousland._

My eyes suddenly widened when I unconsciously wrote his last name in front of my first. I couldn't help but sigh out, a strange sensation ran through me. 

Anora Cousland.

I wonder how he would react if I sent him this letter? Would he be pleased? I couldn't help but shake my head, tearing the paper. He would and that'll only encourage him to write more filthy letters. 

I sigh out in frustration, blowing out the candles, walking towards my bed. 

_Anora_ _Cousland_? _Aedan Mac Tir_? I couldn't resist smiling at the thought, pulling the covers over me.

Finally, after that incident with the Crow, I was able to find peace in sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	24. Painful Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aedan and gang began to set up camp.

I couldn't help rubbing my sore ankle, flinching in pain at my action. "Maker's breath..." I grumbled to myself, waiting for Nathaniel to come back from his hunt and Anders finishing gathering wood. I couldn't help but shiver as the cold breeze graze my cheeks. "You can share some of that." I said towards the dwarf who'd just belched out in response. 

"Already gone. Sorry Commander." He chuckles, shaking the empty flask and I could only glare at him harshly. "Should of stocked up on your own booze before we left." I couldn't help but sigh in disappointment as he pulled another flask from his pouch, leaning back against the rock taking another swig. 

"Tell me, how is it? Being a father?" He grunts at my question taking another swig. "Must be wonderful." He laughs giving me a cheeky grin. 

"Lots of screaming, pooping, and crying." Another swig before wiping his mouth with his sleeve. "So who'd you knocked up?" I couldn't help but tense up, quickly staring away from him. 

"My wife of course." I whispered staring at the circled rock formation. "She's two months long." I couldn't help the small smile that spread my lips. "I'm hoping for a boy." I couldn't resist sighing in delight, laying myself flat against the hard ground.

"Pah! Good luck with that!" He bitterly spits out, tossing a heavy flask directly against my stomach making me grunt in pain. "You'll need that." He grumbles standing to his feet. "Being a dad isn't what its cracked up to be." I had to quickly look away from him when he suddenly dropped his trousers.

"Really? Here? Piss somewhere else!" I snapped at him. I could just hear him grumbling in annoyance. I just sigh out in relief when hearing his footsteps walking away, deciding to be a decent person for once.

I still couldn't wrap my mind around it, I'm going to be a dad. Excitement filled my core, I just simply stare up at the stars. Me, a daddy! I just couldn't let the reality sink in. I could not simply believe it!

Me, a dad. 

"Aedan..." I sat up quickly, groaning slightly in pain as my offended foot bumped against the rocks. "Aedan, I'm glad to see you are well." I couldn't help but gawk at the woman between the trees. 

"Le-Leliana?!" I tried to stand quickly but my ankle protested against me. "What are you doing here?" I couldn't help but ask, nerves and butterflies coursing through my body. She just smiled at me, stepping into clear sight, and then throwing her arms around my neck. 

"Aedan... it's good to see you again." She whispered, leaning up and trying to give me a kiss but I quickly turned my head. "Aedan..." I couldn't help but close my eyes tightly, pushing the bard away. 

"I...we need to talk." I mumbled out, avoiding her face, looking for that flask of alcohol. "Leliana you were right-" I was quickly stopped when her lips met mines. My heart was now pounding harshly against my chest as I unconsciously wrapping my arms around her waist, shamefully returning the kiss.

Maker, save me but her lips were so soft and warm. No! This isn't right. I had to shove her away, ignoring the pain that shot up my ankle as I backed away. "Leliana! I can't! You were right!" I shouted and I could see she was biting her lower lip. "I... I can't love two women especially when one of them-"

"Is faking pregnancy?" She finished, crossing her arms, glaring directly at me. I couldn't help but gawk at her. "You think I wouldn't know? Aedan you must take me for a fool." I winced in shame, staring away from her again. "So are you! For believing her." I couldn't help myself as I let out a low defensive growl. 

"I know you are angry, furious, even! And have every right to be! But calling my  ** _wife_** a lier is not something I'm going to tolerate." I then tried mimicking Leliana's glare but I could only sigh in defeat. "You need to leave, if the others see you-" she scoffed, uncrossing her arms. 

"See what? Two friends speaking together? Has Anora gotten you that frighten?" She stepped forward, glaring directly into my eyes. "Strange. I can't see the leash." She mocks, running her fingers down my neck. I couldn't help but growl in annoyance, grasping her wrist, glaring at her again. 

"There is no leash!" I barked, tossing her hand away. "I'm also not scared of her!" I snapped, completely ignoring the throbbing pain. "You need to leave. Now!" I ordered and she could only chuckle, shaking her head. 

"Aedan, you never minded my presence before, why get rid of me now?" Her fingers danced against my cheek. "Even going as far too sleep with me,  _ **twice**_." That made me flinch in guilt, for the both of them.

"Aedan, I didn't come here to cause you any trouble." She whispers letting her digits slowly leaving my cheek. "Aedan, she not pregnant." She whispers softly and I could only scoff, stepping away from her again.

"She wouldn't lie! Not something serious like that!" I snapped again, never once believing I could feel pure anger towards Leliana. "You're hurt and I'm sorry! But take it out on me! Not on her!" She shook her head, a frown on her lips. 

"How could you believe her over me? She's a lier, remember? Or have you've forgotten on how she'd turned on you when we came to her rescue?" She sighs out in frustration, sympathy was clearly in her beautiful eyes. "Aedan she's using you to get back at me." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I didn't want to believe what I was hearing.

"That... that was two years ago! Besides, what reason for her to create a false pregnancy? I may not be the brightest but I would notice a lack of a child." I began to pace, my arms crossing against my chest. "I've made a promise to her already that'll I'll be a better husband to her! There's no need to lie!" I snapped, unconsciously allowing Leliana's words to damper my faith in Anora.

"There is. Before her announcement, I had a chat with the woman." I stopped in my tracks not daring to look at Leliana. My shoulders went tense as I waited for her to continue. "I've told her to leave you alone if she'd truly cared." I couldn't help but bite down my lower lip. "She's trying to control you. Not because she cares for you but because she only cares for her pride!" 

"When did you two speak?" I whispered harshly under my breath, glaring at Leliana from the side. "Because Anora nor you had any contact as far a I know" I was now breathing through my nostrils. 

"When you and her were staying in a tavern near the West Hills. She was alone when we spoke." I could feel her arms wrapping around my very tensed body. "Aedan, I'm not trying to hurt you. Maker, I love you too much to do that." Her grip tighten as my hands balled. "She won't let you go. Because of me. You can't trust her." She whispers, pressing her cheek against my chest.

"How can I believe you?" I whispered numbly and she quickly pulled away, staring up at me in confusion and clear pain. "I don't know who to believe." I simply said, shoving her weakly away from me. "Anora didn't tell me she spoke to you neither did you." I couldn't bare to look at her now.

"You know me Aedan! Longer than you know Anora! I would never lie to you!" She snapped at me and I could only laugh bitterly. "What? What is it?" She asked, clearly on the defense. 

"You just lied right there!" I snapped back, still refusing to look at her, just staring at the pile of rocks. "When we first met, you never told me about you being a bard! I had to find out of my own!" I was now able to glare directly at her, pleased at her shock, painful expression. 

"That's not fair!" She yells, tears were now misty her blue eyes. "You know why I didn't tell you!" Her voice was becoming broken. I was quite surprised at myself for not caring. Once, I would have embraced her but now... now I wanted nothing to do with her. 

With them. 

"Because the Maker gave you some vision? What? Did He also tell you directly not to tell me you were some killer? Yeah, that's reasonable." I scoffed, laughing again with no humor. "I'm an idiot for ever trusting you." I whispered to myself, staring back at the stars. 

That's when a palm meant my cheek in a hard slap. "You... how... what did she do to you?" Leliana was now sounding desperate. "The Aedan I knew-" I quickly cut her off with a deadly glare.

"The  _Aedan_ you knew died when you left me!" I snapped, tears burning my eyes but I wasn't going to back down. "You both are clearly liers and I want nothing to do with either of you!" I snapped again, sliding off my wedding ring, tossing it as far as I could. 

"Aedan..." She tries again, going to try touching my cheek but I swiftly swatted her hand away. I couldn't take it. I couldn't help the rage that fumed inside me. "Aedan please listen to me." I just shook my head, glaring into her eyes.

"Leave. Before I do anything I'll regret." I growled lowly and she stepped back, tears sliding down her pale cheeks. "I said go!" I shouted quickly unsheathing my blade. "You and her can rot somewhere!" I snapped then storming off, tossing my blade on the ground. Fearing I might do something. 

"I'm done playing the fool!" I shouted towards her, continue storming away as a few tears escaped my own eyes. 

I will  _not_ be some pawn in their twisted game. I am not someone they can tug in each direction. I am a human being! But not just a mere human.

But a Cousland, the Hero of Ferelden. I will not be played a fool any longer. I'll just have to confront Anora myself.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	25. Tired Of Playing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aedan couldn't help but feel tormented by the women in his life.

"Cousland I don't know what you're doing but just stop and calm down!" Nathaniel protested once more but I couldn't help but growl as he stood in my way. "We don't have time to travel elsewhere." I couldn't help but tip my head down slightly, getting into his personal space.

"Out. Of. My. Way." I growled out each word, grabbing him by the collar. "I'm your Commander and you will back away from me before you end up like the boar you've killed." I growled out, shoving him harshly to the ground. "You and the rest can head to Amaranthine but I, have somewhere important to head too!" I snapped trying to storm off until Nathaniel grabbed me by the leg, pulling me off my feet and making me fall harshly on my ass.

"You're not going anywhere." He growls out, swiftly sitting on top of me with a dagger near my throat. "Not unless it's Amaranthine." He pressed the blade harder against my neck, making me growl out in frustration and anger. I couldn't resist spitting in his face making him quickly back off of me as I then slammed my sore ankle against his stomach. 

"You bastard!" He barked out, huffing in the air that I knocked out of him. "I'm trying to help!" He snapped and I could only scoff, throwing a punch at his chin but he ducked, I could then feel a sharp object piercing my thigh. I groaned out in pain, quickly kneeing him in the chin. 

"What's going on?!" Shit, now we're involving the mage! His staff was ready in his hand, aimed towards Nathaniel. "So I was right then." He couldn't help but sigh out in slight disappointment. "I did warn you though. Attempted murderers shouldn't be trusted." I ignored him, just watching the poor bastard lying on the ground, glaring up at me, rubbing his now swelling chin. 

"I'm not trying to  _kill_ anyone!" Nathaniel snapped at the mage but was keeping his eyes on me. "I'm trying to keep our  _commander_ from leaving!" He growled up at me. I just swiftly yank the blade out from my thigh.

"So running from the Wardens, huh? I could give you some pointers." I wasn't in the mood to deal with these morons but the ache in my ankle was beginning to throb, making me grunt as I fell to my knees. "See. That right there, would get you caught in a instant." Anders jest walking towards us. Neither me nor Nathaniel said a word to him, just remaining our glares at each other.

"Why don't we head back to camp? We'll sit by a warm cozy fire, I'll have a look at that leg, we can eat whatever the Howe caught, and then we'll all just laugh about this whole-"

"Will you just shut up?!" I snapped at Anders now avoiding both their glares. The adrenaline I was once feeling was being quickly replaced with grief. "I just want to be left alone. Is that too much to ask?!" Nathaniel scoffed slowly rising to his feet.

"If you're planning on leaving then yes." He grunted out, crossing his arms. "I didn't join the Wardens for _your_ personal issues." I growled out at him, my deadly gaze met his eyes. 

"No. You didn't. I forced you into the Wardens. Remember?" I couldn't help but just lay flat on my back on the hard ground, letting out a shaky sigh. "Just leave." I mumbled, wishing, praying they would just leave me be.

_"Whatever that red head said to you doesn't mean you can just walk off, especially when we're close to our destination." I couldn't help but stop in my tracks, glaring to my side to see Nathaniel holding a boar over his shoulder. "Just simply ignore her." I couldn't help but laugh bitterly at those words. That simple? Go on and play ignorance? I secretly began sliding my blade from my side pocket._

_"How much did you hear?" I asked in a low soft tone, watching him slam the boar off his shoulder._

_"Enough to know she's most likely lying." I couldn't resist shaking my head. Once a lier, always one, right? "Instead taking her word and running off somewhere, especially on a bad leg, I would just stop and think." I was now glaring at him, my blade became visible to the eye._

_"I didn't ask you for advice..." I couldn't help the venom escaping from my words. "Why don't you just mind your own damn business!" I snapped, gripping the blade, hoping to send fear into him but he didn't seemed fazed. Which made me feel that much angrier._

_"I would but sadly can't." He quickly grabs his bow and a arrow, pointing it directly at me. "You're the Arl of my **lands** , I can't just watch you walk off and avoid your duties." He pulls back the arrow and I raised my blade. Us just glaring at each other, waiting to see who'll make the first move. _

I couldn't help but growl in frustration, sitting back up, just watching him wiping the blood I had sliced against his cheek earlier away. "I won't." He stood firm and I shifted where I sat. "Not unless you come back with us." I should've killed this bastard when I had the chance. 

"Okay, clearly I have no idea what is going on but I'm safe to assume it has something to do with that gorgeous red head?" I couldn't help but snapped my head towards Anders, gawking. Maker's breath, Leliana was still there?!

"So I'm right then! It was such a wonderful surprise, seeing a lovely woman just sitting there on a rock, clearly waiting for someone." He grinned then shrugs his shoulders with a disappointing sigh. "I was quite disappointed when she told me she was waiting for _you_." I clenched my lids, rubbing my pounding headache. 

Damn you Leliana! 

\----

Nathaniel and Anders had to forcefully help me back to camp, I couldn't help but wince at the mere sight of her. "So I said-" Leliana cuts off the dwarf in mid-joke by rushing towards me with concern written all over her face. 

I felt deguist by that look as the two then just let me drop to the ground. "Oh! She set up the firewood! Even lit it! She's a keeper!" Anders winks at me and I couldn't help but growl at him. Leliana just bends down, taking my purple ankle in her hands. 

"Maker Aedan! What had happened?" I just ignored her, refusing to look at her, trying to break free from her unwanted touch. "Anders, is it? Can you hand me my bag?" I couldn't resist groaning in frustration as he happily did as she'd asked. 

"Don't be fooled by her looks Anders! Before you know it, she can betray your trust at any-" I was quickly cut off by my cries of agony as she twisted my ankle, hearing a loud  _snap_ as she resetting my ankle. "Shit!" I screamed out as she falsely gave me a sympathetic glare. 

"Sorry." She whispers, nodding her thanks at the mage, and began using an injury kit. "Aedan we need to-" I was truly grateful as Nathaniel cut her off in mid-sentence, hopefully on purpose. 

"He'll be fine. You need to leave." I could see Leliana's brows arching at the rogue. "You are a distraction my dear lady, a distraction we can't afford right now." He then began lifting Leliana to her feet by her right arm but she shoved him away quickly. 

" _Distraction_? How is my presence a distraction?" She'd asked, crossing her arms and then Nathaniel mimicked her action. "I'm simply here to help." I couldn't resisting scoffing at that. Leliana was clearly ignoring me as her gaze never left Nathaniel.

"Yes, I agree! Let her stay and help!" Anders almost begged, I couldn't help but glare at him, trying to shut him up. "Another rogue wouldn't hurt. Especially one who's easy on the eyes." Anders winked at Leliana and then grinned at Nathaniel. "No offense." Nathaniel could only scoff as Leliana began to clear her throat.

"I appreciate the... complement. Anders?" He nods with a sultry smile and I just groaned out, watching the spider wrapping her webs. "But I'm here to stay." 

"No. You are not." I slowly rose, limping on my good leg. "I want you gone. Now." She spun around to meet my eyes and gently shook her head. "This isn't a debate Leliana, that was an order." I growled softly under my breath, our eyes not breaking away. "You're not a Warden. You will only cause us more trouble then we need." 

"I wasn't a Warden when I helped you defeat the Blight, yes?" I had to bite down on my lower lip, trying my hardest to keep calm. "What's makes this any different?" She cocks her head to the side, only smiling softly at me 

"Because you are a-" Leliana quickly breaks our glaring contest, now turning her gaze at Nathaniel. I could see Nathaniel suddenly flinch. No! You're my last hope of getting rid of her! Don't back down now! 

"A woman?" She then started grinning, shaking her head. "My! How closed minded you are! You know women are able to fight, no?" Nathaniel sighs, rubbing his forehead, shaking his own head. "Most likely better than you." He began to glare at Leliana again. Yes! He's back in the game! 

"I wasn't doubting your abilities, my dear lady." He said re-crossing his arms, smirking slightly. "How did you even come up with that?" He just shakes his head with a chuckle, grinning, a smug look was on his lips. "Doubting your  _own_ abilities maybe?" I couldn't resist grinning to myself, sitting myself down on a rock. Enjoying the show. Leliana just softly laughs, trying to faze Nathaniel, pretending not to be embarrass at her own odd accusation. 

"No. Of course not. I just assumed you were going to say-" he quickly cuts her off, their faces now inches apart. I had to resist the urge to go in defense for Leliana. Not being able to trust Nathaniel. I just began cursing mentally at myself for still... caring.

"Assume what? My lady." His grin grew and her eyes just... danced. "All I was going to say is, you're simply a distraction for the men." He sultry whispers and I couldn't resist balling my hands, cursing myself again as jealously suddenly courses through my veins. 

"Oh? Am I now?" She was now baiting him, humming softly as her fingers began dancing against his bare neck. I had to bite down harshly inside my cheek. Holding every urge in my body from stopping myself from strangling Nathaniel. 

He could only grin, grasping her right hand gently, giving it a light peck. "How distracting am I to you?" She softly ask with her own sultry smirk. 

One.

"Very distracting." He whispers, his lips nearly touching hers. I could feel my nails digging into my palm. 

Two.

"Well, you're not the only man who'd had said that about me." I was now tasting blood, breathing harshly through my nostrils. He grins with lust, tapping his index finger under Leliana's chin.

Three.

I couldn't help but jumped up, ignoring the throbbing pain as I unconsciously threw a punch at Nathaniel's chin, feeling quite satisfied as I just watching him fall backwards.

"You keep your hands to yourself! Understand?!" I snapped glaring down at him as he just sighs out in frustration, glancing towards a now very amused Leliana.

"I knew you'll take the bait..." He grumbles in annoyance and Leliana couldn't resist her giggling. 

Shit.

"I told you, she is a distraction." He grumbles again while rubbing his chin, purposely allowing me to strike him! "She needs to go." I couldn't help but sigh out, glaring at her now, who just innocently shrugs her shoulders, the damn satisfied smirk never leaving those plump lips. "Cousland!" He snaps at me as I couldn't pull my gaze away from her. 

"Aedan... I'll leave if that's what you truly want." She whispers softly, her tone sounding broken. "But you have to directly tell me to leave. I don't want our story to end on another cliffhanger." I just sigh out, rubbing the back of my neck. 

"I had, twice..." I couldn't help but grumbled in response taking in a deep breath. "You're still here." I couldn't help the whisper that'd escaped my lips. She turns away from Nathaniel, to stare directly in my eyes.

"You need to mean it, Aedan. Not out of rage, grief, or obligations towards Anora." I took in another deep breath. "You need to tell me to truly leave. I will go, once our story is-" she couldn't finish her sentence, biting down on her lower lip.

"She'll stay." I couldn't resist smirking to myself, seeing her release her plump lips too just give me loving smile. "So we can see Anora's pregnancy ourselves." Her smile turned quickly into a shocking frown, gaping at me in shock.

I was no longer lured by your charms Leliana, but I couldn't let you just walk away without us seeing the truth for ourselves. "I'll write my  **wife** a letter, to tell her too meet all of us in Amaranthine." Leliana's face simply drops, I could only watch her with no sympathy as she bit down her lower lip again. 

"Wait, the Queen's pregnant? As with child?" Anders suddenly spoke up, in clear confusion. "And here I thought she was barren." I couldn't resist my smirk growing as her face suddenly turned to stone. 

"I guess we'll see, won't we? She should be showing by now." I quickly turned away from them now digging in my pack to find a pen and parch paper. "Won't we Leliana?" I could hear her sighing out, feeling her intense gazed at the back of head. 

"I supposed we will, Aedan." I couldn't resist the bitter chuckle, now she was forced into my own game. "Don't say I didn't warn you if she's not." I just simply nod my head and beginning to write to Anora. 

_We need to talk. Face to face in Amaranthine. I won't take no for an answer. You better be there in three days._

_Leliana will be there with us, she told me of your confrontation with her. If you're lying about your pregnancy to only have control over me, Maker so help me Anora!_

_I want to believe you, Maker knows I do but you did not inform me of your secret meeting with Leliana. The words that were exchanged together. I just can't believe you unless I see it myself._

_Aedan Cousland, The Hero of Ferelden._

Enough was enough, they won't walk all over me anymore. I can't allow it. I know I started this game, allowing Leliana remain with me even after I've gotten married, I know I could lose everything if Anora is lying. But I needed to know the truth, I was just too damn tired of playing this game.

If it turns out she's not with my child, if it turns out to be just a vicious lie to get back at Leliana. I don't know what I'll do or how I'll even react.

I know one thing for sure; I'll lose the two best girls in my life and I don't think I could live with that thought.

I'll lose my wife in the progress and that would simply be unbearable. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	26. Maker, Please Make Her Stop Talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathaniel interactions with Leliana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nathaniel's point of view.
> 
> (No Aedan nor Anora. You can skip if you want.)

_I couldn't help but hid between some trees, able to only capture half the conversation. I wasn't the one for ease dropping but I couldn't resist seeing what was going on between the Cousland brat and his lover? I assumed._

_Maker's breath, she was quite beautiful, for being Orlesian that is. Hair colored like red wine, short and simple, not normal for Orlesians to have their hair style so casual. I couldn't help but duck forward, getting a better look at the woman. Maker's breath, her eyes were the color of the seas in the Marches. I couldn't help but furrowed my brow, her face was Ferelden but her accent was not._

_Was she a cross breed? I couldn't help but now noticing a bow attached against her back. An archer, like me. I couldn't help but admire the bow, it looked so sturdy and well made, a beautiful bow for a beautiful woman I suppose._

_"You both can rot somewhere!" I could hear him shout, the woman desperately trying to reach for him. Of course, father always did say the prettier the woman is, the dumber they were. "I'm done playing your games!" I couldn't help but scoff, watching a grown man throwing a tantrum._

_"Aedan..." I could barely hear her whisper his name, sighing out in frustration. "Whomever is watching, can come out now!" She barked, I couldn't help but flinch. Is she a scout? She surely didn't dress like one._

_More of a spy with her dark purple cloak, framing her body quite perfectly. I couldn't help but raise my hands in the air, stepping out between the trees. Before I knew it, I was pressed against a tree, knife at my throat, as her eyes held no emotions. "Who are you?" Her accent was thick but not in a way that'll make your ears bleed like most Orlesians._

_"Does it matter? Either way you're going to kill me." I couldn't help but smirk, enjoying how firm she was pressed against me. I could do without the dagger though. "I am a Howe, Nathaniel Howe." Hopefully being from Orlais, she wouldn't slice my throat for baring such a **traitorous** name. I couldn't help but sigh in relief as she stepped back, I began rubbing my throat where her knife was pressed against firmly. _

_"You're Rendon Howe's son." She whispers, sheathing her dagger. "Aedan told me you were found alive and tried having him killed." Of course he'll mention that detail to his lover. What normal man wouldn't? I couldn't help but sarcasticly think. "I see the Maker favored you." I couldn't help but raise a questioning brow at her. Before I could say anything, she began to speak again._

_Of course, I didn't quite mind. "Aedan wrote to me on what to do with you. I told him to leave your fate in His hands." I couldn't help but bark out._

_"Then either I owe my life to you or the Maker. Since He isn't here, I will have to show my gratitude towards you, for saving my life." I mocked bow, she didn't react nor say anything. A silent type? She definitely differs from Orlesians._

_"You're a scout, aren't you?" She whispers, staring off where the Cousland brat stormed off. I was taken aback, she also had a keen eye. "I could tell by the way you are dress and how you're able to hide silently, as if waiting for your prey." Observer too? I couldn't help but groan in slight disappointment. She's a bard._

_"You're quite a talented bard." I couldn't resist saying, just observing her actions, a flash of surprise plastered on her gorgeous face but then quickly vanishes. Okay, maybe not that talented. "You shouldn't be surprised, it's quite obvious by your appearance and accent." She just hums then started walking away from me._

_"Also a very rude bard." I couldn't help but sigh out in frustration, following her, keeping my eyes on the woman, taking notice we were about the same height. I was just a two inches taller than she was. "Where are you heading?" She didn't answer me, but also didn't tell me to stop following her. "He's not worth chasing after." I couldn't help but grunt in frustration, what was so damn important about him?_

_"I'm not." She whispers, bending down to her knees, picking up a ring. "His wife wouldn't appreciate it if he left this behind." She painfully whispers to herself, grasping the ring harshly in her palm, I could now see her eyes misting._

_For Maker's sake! He's not worth crying for! "Does his wife appreciates a mistress on the side?" She just laughed, it was broken but damn, she had a nice laugh._

_"Ex. We're no longer-why am I telling you this?" She scoffed at me, stuffing the band into her front pocket. "Why are you following me? Shouldn't you go after your Commander?" She then glares at me with puzzlement and annoyance. Maker's living breath, that glare was terrifying but also something erotic as well._

_"Why would I? He's a grown man. I don't need to baby him." I couldn't help then smirk at the nameless bard. "I would rather follow a beautiful maidan such as yourself." Oh, sweet Maker! I'm sounding like the mage now._

_She didn't respond, leaving me feeling rather uncomfortable."I apologise for offending you, if I did." I couldn't help but mumble, realizing why I enjoyed spending time by myself than with others. She looks at me in confusion and just began to giggle. That...was a nice, surprising sound that made my knees turned to jello._

_"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention to you." Oh, what a lovely woman. I couldn't help but sarcasticly thought and then I had bite the inside my cheek, avoiding saying anything that would simply offend her. "Tell me. Will you insist in helping me?" Ignoring me than asking for my assistant? She was a Orlesian after all._

_"It depends on what your asking..." I trailed off, crossing my arms against my chest. "Especially asking a stranger out of the blue." Father was right, why must the gorgeous ones have to be so empty headed? I had to hold back my sigh of disappointment again._

_"Can you act?" Okay, we're heading somewhere odd, definitely a Orlesian woman. Maker's breath! Can I act? What sort of question is that? I just simply shrugged my shoulders in a reply. "You need to bring Aedan back to me." Okay, no! I refuse to play matchmaker!_

_"You can handle that yourself." I grunted out, she just gave me a small sad smile. I couldn't help but gulp. "I don't even know you!" I suddenly snapped, glaring my head away from the woman. "Besides, your lover or whatever in Maker's name he is to you now. We can't stand each other." She could only grin making my shoulders tense._

_"I'm asking something simple, something only a scout could do." We don't act, that's bards, which she should clearly already know. "Your sour relationship is going to be your main role." I couldn't uncrossed my arms fast enough, waving down in a no suggestion._

_"I told you already, no! I'm not an actor, nor do I care what goes on between you and him!" I snapped, normally I wouldn't snap at a woman but damn it, I could see the script she's already writing in those ocean eyes. "Are you even listening to me?" I couldn't help but asked in frustration, she just simply ignored me. "Before you sign me up for anything, you can at least tell me your name." I mumbled out in clear defeat._

_"My name isn't important." Lovely lady she is. "You do know Aedan's leaving Amaranthine, right?" I couldn't help but now gawk at her in confusion. "He's going to confront the Queen, his wife, leaving Amaranthine without an Arl."_

_Oh for the love of the Maker! That idiot can't just run off!_

I silently was walking next to the bard, Leliana. A Ferelden's name. I couldn't resist glancing secretly at her from the side. She just looked broken as she stared at  _him_ while he silently leading us to Amaranthine. 

"He's not worth your grief." She just glared at me with deadly eyes. I couldn't help but sigh out in frustration. "You're a beautiful young woman, you can find someone better." I should of kept my mouth shut. "Take the mage...no, not him." I just shook my head as she raised a red brow. "Just forget I said anything." 

"Why do you care?" She asked me bitterly, I couldn't help but shrugging my shoulders, not really knowing the answer myself. 

"I don't, it just sickening watching someone as lovely as you, yearning for someone like  _him_. A married man, nonetheless." I responded, my shoulders just slumped. "Why? What draws beautiful women like yourself to someone as childish as him?" I couldn't resist asking, shaking my head in pure  confusion. 

"Well, he's handsome that helps." You're mourning over his looks? Ferelden face and name but clearly an Orlesian born. "He's also could be very sweet." A small saddened smile curved her plump lips. I couldn't resist rolling my eyes. "He is...was a kind gentle man before  _she_ corrupted him." She bitterly whispers, mostly to herself no doubt. 

"A man slaughtering someone's father in cold blood is a kind and gentle man?" I couldn't help but scoff, receiving her special Nathaniel death glare. 

"Your father...No! I'm not getting into this!" Good, I didn't want to hear the same excuses and lies about my father. 

"Aedan is also very generous." I couldn't help but glare at her from the side. Really? You are really going to list all his  _wonderful_ so-called qualities? Maker's breath! I need to learn to keep my mouth shut when around her. "He also helped me find the  _real_ me and still accepted me for who I am." She quickly turns her head away from me, I swear I could hear a shaky sigh. 

"Yet, your gentleman married someone else. He sounds like a real charmer." I couldn't believe we were still having this conversation. 

"He loved me! Still loves me! I know he still does but..." I couldn't resist groaning in annoyance, she just glared at me. "You're the one who'd asked!" She snaps at me, making the mage turned his head to glance at us. 

"Mind your business!" I snapped at him then began rubbing the ache in my temple. "I didn't mean go on forever." I replied feeling rather frustrated. She scoffed, crossing her arms, glaring straight ahead. 

"You've never been in love before have you?" I couldn't help but give her  _Does it matter_? look. "I have. Twice." I couldn't help feign in surprise. She clearly didn't notice, lost in her own world. "One who just used me, didn't care for me at all. Betrayed my trust." That would be the Cousland brat, whose the first or second lover? 

"And there's Aedan. Who was always willing to help me in my struggles, never asking for anything in return." She then softly giggles, clearly to herself. I started wondering off. "Except maybe for a kiss." Her smile falters as she clenched her hands. "He's still in there somewhere. I know it!" 

"Or maybe he was always this way?" Maker, why did I had to go and say something again. "You've known him for a year, right? That's not very long to get to know a person." She shakes her head in a disagreement. 

"You're wrong. You've clearly never been in love before. Once you know, you feel as if you known that person all your life." She whispers and I couldn't help but pray silently to the Maker to end this conversation. "Once, if ever, you'll understand." She whispers softly, I'm not sure if it was in reassurance. I bit down on my lower lip, trying my best not to speak anymore. 

"Nathaniel?" Oh sweet Maker! What is it now? Please don't let it be about Aedan! "Thank you. For what you said to me earlier." I couldn't help but nod weakly, keeping my mouth shut, not really knowing what she was thanking me for. 

I couldn't resist glaring at the back of his head, resisting the urge to pierce him with an arrow. She truly does care for him. Maker, I couldn't understand why, and he tossed her away, for what? To be a mere prince? 

 If I had someone that dedicated to me, I would never let her go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you stuck through and read, sorry for no Anora nor Aedan, I just wanted to express Leliana's devotion for Aedan and Nathaniel's little crush on her. 
> 
> Which is clearly odd to me, I never shipped this couple until the last chapter and thought, this might lead somewhere. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	27. Famous Tales Never End Happily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aedan and the rest are closer to Amaranthine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aedan's point of view until ---- then Anora's.

I just stat on some rock, carving into some branch, unconsciously creating a spear apparently. All the while just staring straight into the roaring fire, the letter from Anora rest unopened in my bag.

I couldn't get myself to read it, what if she says no? I just shook my head, then I guess I just received my answer. What if she said yes? She shows up with a child in her tummy? I would then have to apologise to her over a thousand times. If she did show up, her stomach hollow, then what? 

I had to take in a shaky breath than hearing the branch snap. "Shit!" I screamed out in frustration tossing it into the fire. "I'm going for a walk." Nathaniel then glared up at me, tearing into his meal. "Don't worry, I'm coming back." I grumbled, his glare held suspicion but nodded weakly. 

"I'm going with you..." I couldn't help but sigh, shaking my head. "Aedan, I know you won't run away, you have no reason too." I just sign out, shoulders going limp. "But I want to help you." I couldn't resist scoffing, glaring at her from the side.

"You've done enough  _helping_." I grumbled, limping off into the forest, hearing Leliana's footsteps following behind me. Why couldn't I just be left alone? For Maker's sake. 

We just walked silently into the quiet forest, animals were asleep, the wind was none existance, only sounds were me and  _her_ crunching our feet in deeper the forest. 

"You should sit, your ankle won't get better if you don't." Leliana murmurs, breaking the peaceful welcoming silence. I just shook my head in response. "Aedan, please just talk to me." I couldn't. "We need to settle this before we see Anora." Her tone was pleading but I just couldn't. "Do you hate me that much?" I finally stopped in my tracks, taking in a deep breath. 

"I want too." I whispered, lowering myself to the ground. "Maker knows I do but..." I avoided making face contact with her. "I can't..." I could feel her sit beside me, her arm pressed against mines. I didn't push her away. 

"Do you truly love Anora?" I could hear her whisper out and I nodded my head, weakly. "Why? I can't see the reason why. What I've heard about her is that-" I quickly stopped her from speaking any longer, taking in another deep shaky breath.

"Simple lies she'd created for herself." I was now rubbing my ankle, still avoiding staring at Leliana. "Lies people make up. She's not the woman we all thought she was." I couldn't help but chuckle only to myself. "She's not Morrigan." I jest now finally glancing from the side. Only to see she was staring up into the night sky, avoidance from stars. 

"So, that's it? Between us then?" Her voice was so quiet, I barely heard her. I couldn't help but flinch at her words, pulling my good leg against my chin. "What we shared together, it was all for naught?" I could now see few tears running down her cheek. 

I couldn't help but unconsciously brush away her tears, feeling my own rising. "No. What we shared was real. I still..." I trailed off, my hand falling limp. "I still love you. But also her." It was my turn to whisper. "I love you both..." Maker's breath, I didn't want to say goodbye to Leliana. I rather die than having to see her disappear from my life. 

"You can't love two, it's impossible." She was glaring at me, tears not deceasing. "It's either me or her." I couldn't resist sighing out loudly, stretching my leg back out and leaning against my arms, staring straight up at the clouded night sky. 

"If it isn't possible, then I made it possible." I murmured not holding the back the few tears that had escaped. "I do know what I feel." I choked then sighing out. "If you're asking me to choose, then it'll have to be Anora." I laid myself down, daring not to glance at Leliana. "She's my wife." 

"I understand that... but why did you marry her and not me?" Her voice was broken and I just rolled my head to the left. "We could've... could've had a family of our own." She was sobbing now and it was because of me and I couldn't fix it. 

"I've told you before why'd I married Anora... Maker, Leliana! You do you truly believe I didn't thought about  _us_?! What it would of been like if we were-" I couldn't finish, I didn't want to finish. "I'm sorry but, what's done is done. If I didn't held love for her, if she is faking her pregnancy, I would have married you instead." Tears would not stop running down my cheeks. 

"What will happen between you two? If she is feigning pregnancy?" I didn't answer her just sigh out again, feeling numb all over. "Will you stay by her side?" I just sigh out once more, staring back at the starless sky. 

"No, I couldn't." I whispered then I could feel her head resting against my chest. I didn't push her away. "I'll just go... somewhere. Where? I don't know..." I know I wouldn't be staying in Ferelden, that's for sure. 

"Will you welcome me?" I just bit my lower lip, shaking my head. "Why not? You said you still hold love for me..." She sat up and I just caress her cheek, brushing away her own tears away.

"I'll only continue to hurt you. You deserve better than me. Both of you deserve better." I whispered allowing her to lean herself against my palm. "Leliana, I-" her soft lips found mines and I simply leaned in, returning the soft kiss, now feeling her getting on top of me.

"Aedan. I don't want anyone else. Only you." She whispered, resting her forehead against mines. "You deserve to be happy." I couldn't help but laugh bitterly and grinning at her. "You do." I lowered my eyes away from her. "I'm sorry for causing you pain. I never intended that." I know. I could then feel her softly getting off of me, resting her head again on my chest.

"So do you, especially you. That's why we can't be together anymore." I could feel her grasp my shirt tightly. "We need to end our story, just as you said. I just wish it was a better ending." I couldn't help but chuckle with no humor. "I hate bad endings." I whispered, sitting up, once again avoiding making eye contact, I could feel her move away from me.

"So do I..." She whispers, standing to her feet, wiping away the tears. "But all the famous tales end without a happy ending." I just nodded, standing again but slowly, avoiding to put any pressure on my ankle. "I was hoping ours would change that." So did I. Maker, so did I. 

"So are you leaving?" She shook her head making gawk at her in surprise. "You don't need to stay. I only said that because I was angry." I whispered, finally was standing. "You don't need..." I shook my head. "This isn't your problem, you have no obligation to see-" she cut me off with a bitter smile. 

"I want to see for myself. I need to see it for myself." She whispers, taking her hand into mines. "We need to head back before the others, especially Nathaniel, start believing we ran off together." She giggled with no humor so I just smiled at her, sadly, grasping back. 

"Yes, he's quite paranoid." I couldn't help but jest and she just simply smiled back, us walking hand in hand, for the last time as we headed back to camp. 

\----

I couldn't believe it! He thinks I'm lying to him! Faking my own pregnancy to hold control?! Not only that, he's also with that bard!

"Are we getting closer to Amaranthine?" I shouted to the driver, rage rushing through my body. How dare he! 

"Yes, your highness, we should be there by tomorrow." I could hear him muffle back. Good! I can't wait to see him and give him a piece of my mind! How dare he! How dare he lay in bed with me and doubt me! How dare he tells me that he cares and then questions my loyalty! I couldn't help but bite my lower lip in anger, tasting blood.

What if he slept with her? That's seems a natural response for them when they were always together. I guess it's true then, doesn't matter if you're carrying someone's child,  _his_ child, they'll always stray away from you.

I had to hold in my angry tears of betrayal. I will not cry for him, I will not beg to him, I will not stay with him! Child or not, we're done! I can't handle this anymore, knowing that he slept with  _her_ again! I won't play the mindless fool no longer! I will not feign ignorance for another man. 

Once I see him, proving to him I'm not lying, I'll contact the royal priest and ending this marriage. I will not be the second woman no longer. I will not stand by and watch him screw anything that moved! 

I will not stand and watch any longer. Playing the fool no longer. We are done, simple as that! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	28. City of Amaranthine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aedan finally arrives in Amaranthine.

We were finally here, at the city of Amaranthine. I couldn't help but gulped, my shoulder tensed, feeling nauseous. "Well, this should be fun." Anders mumbled glaring at me from the side. "You can still run, I'll be happy to assist you." I was tempted to take up on his offer. But Leliana placed a hand on my shoulder, giving me a reassuring smile. 

I couldn't help but smile back, nervously.  _"So what happens between us now?"_ I remember asking her, my shoulders growing tense, slowly letting go of her hand. 

"Everything should be fine. Whatever happens, I'm here for you." I nodded in thanks staring straight ahead.  _"Hopefully we could still remain friends."_ I remember was being taken aback by that answer.  _"I do value our friendship."_

I couldn't help but sigh out nervously, walking forth towards the gate. "Wait, hold right there." A guardsman guardsman barked out, prolonging my waiting suffering. "I need to check your pouches." I couldn't help but sigh again in frustration, this is going to take forever. 

I limply nodding towards the party members to do as he ask. He just smiles and sighs out in relief. "Thank you, it'll just take a moment."

"Maker! What are you doing?!" Another guardsman came running up to us snatching away my pouch from his hands. "Don't you know this is the Warden Commander, the new Arl of Amaranthine?!" The other man's eyes widened in horror.

"I-I didn't know! Please forgive me, Ser." He bows his head towards me and I could only sigh out, reassuring him it's fine. "Thank you, you are too kind." He then salutes the other man, returning to his post. 

"I apologise for that." He says with a frustrated sigh of his own, handing me back my pouch. "With the crimes from some of our visitors, we can't be too careful." Nathaniel then stepped forward with a frown on his face.

"Crimes? What do you mean?" He asked, crossing his arms. I could then feel Leliana's arms wrapped themselves around mines leading me away from the rest. 

"Come. We don't have time for this." I nodded in appreciation and taken in another hard swallow. "She might be waiting for us in the Crown and Lion Inn, come." She slowly releases my arm as we headed there, Leliana clearly knowing where to go. 

We stepped inside the inn, the place was packed of drunken people, laughing and yelling while I gazed around for Anora but see no sign of her. "She isn't here..." I mumbled and Leliana could only lick her lips. 

"I'll go ask the barman if he seen her." Before she could leave my side, I could see a familiar woman at the top of flight of stairs, dressed tightly in a thin fabric bright blue gown, glaring down at us, holding her form bump. I couldn't help but gulped as my heart jumped.

"No need. I'm already here." Anora's voice was cold as her gaze, I couldn't help but feel my shoulders tensed even more. "Come. The both of you. I have a private room in where we can speak in private." Before I could respond, she quickly leaves, heading back up the stairs. 

"I guess it's true. She really is pregnant." Leliana spoke softly as she headed towards the stairs. "Are you coming?" I would but I was frozen in place. Her icy glare was something I've never seen from Anora before. It send pure fear down my spine. "Aedan?" Leliana called out to me and I could only weakly nod in response.

I'm a dead man, I just knew it. 

\----

 Anora stood in front of us, arms limp at her side, revealing her belly bump. "Anora I-" I tried to speak before Anora gave me another deadly glare as she began spinning around slowly, revealing every inch of her stomach. 

"Congratulations." Leliana said with a false smile, crossing her arms. "I mean it. I heard motherhood is something-" before Leliana could finish, Anora stormed up towards the bard, slamming her back hand against her cheek. A loud slap echoed in the room. 

"You will not dare speak to me, understand?" Leliana's eyes widened in shock as she slowly rose her hand, touching the red mark where she was struck. "I don't want to hear  _anything_ that comes from your lips." Venom dripping from her low tone. "Aedan, you and your whore see the proof, yes?" I couldn't help but flinching at her tone. 

I weakly nodded while Leliana just glared at my wife. "A whore? How am I a whore?!" Leliana began to protest, hands now clenching. "Aedan and I were together before  _you_ came into the picture!" Leliana snaps while Anora only smirk smugly.

"Yet he married me instead of you." I could only hold my breath, not knowing what to do. I could see Leliana was fuming in anger. "Yet, you continue to flaunt yourself to my  **husband** , legs spread widely every time he snaps his finger. I would consider that being a whore." 

"Okay, that's enough!" I yelled out but Leliana simply ignored me, her eyes looking like she wanted to murder Anora. If I was her, I wouldn't blame her. "Let's just-" Leliana stepped forward to Anora, face to face.

"You have no right to speak that way about me!" Leliana snaps while Anora just scoffs. "I'm no whore!" I could see Leliana releasing then clenching her fist. While Anora just tilts her head. 

"Sleeping with a married man doesn't make you a whore? My, times have changed then." Anora then shoved Leliana backwards, but she was able to stand firm on her feet quickly. "You can leave now. Your presence simply is sickening to me." Anora turned away from the bard, sitting herself down onto the mattress. 

"You truly love this woman Aedan?" Leliana couldn't help but scoffed, pleading for me to help defend her but I couldn't, I just couldn't find the words to speak. "You two belong together then." Leliana whispers bitterly, digging into her pocket. I quickly stepped forward, afraid what she might do.

"Aedan. Stop!" Anora snapped at me and I just flinched again. "Don't you dare get any closer to her!" I couldn't help but sigh out, biting my lower lip.

"Easily stopping at her commands now Aedan? Where's the man in you?!" Leliana snaps at me throwing whatever was in her pocket towards Anora. "Because I only see a spineless boy!" With that, Leliana storms towards the door, quickly opening it. Not before glaring at us. "You two have a nice life!" Anora just smirked at Leliana and before Leliana slammed the door behind her. Anora shouts out:

"We will." I couldn't help but jumped in fright on how hard she'd was able to close the door. Now Anora's attention was back at me, holding her wedding band in between her fingers. 

No. I could see she was still wearing hers. I quickly looked at my ring finger, seeing it was bare.

Oh, shit. 

"Why was the bard holding  **your** ring? Hmm?" I couldn't help but quickly look away from her. "Did you propose to her?" I quickly snapped my head at Anora, looking at her like she was insane. "Couldn't find a ring so decided to give her yours?" Anora then tosses the band into the fireplace. 

"Anora! That insane way to think! If I was going to propose to her, I definitely wouldn't use  _that_ ring!" Why did I just say that? Anora's face was blank as she stood up from the bed. "I don't know how Leliana gotten hold of my ring." I just sigh out, before I could process anything, I could feel her knee slamming against my groin, grunting in pain now.

I couldn't help but fall to the ground, clutching myself. "You should know. That's what she tossed towards me." Anora then grasped my hair harshly, forcing me to wince in pain as I stared straight into her cold eyes. "Did she slip it off your finger after you slept?" She then shoved me backwards. "You must find it so fun Aedan. Sleeping with another thinking you can simply get away from it." I was now glaring at her.

"I didn't sleep with Leliana." I was now slowly standing back to my feet. Anora just scoffed rolling her eyes. "I didn't even touch her!" I snapped at her, balling my hands. 

"Do you truly expect me to believe you? You've done it before, why is it different now?!" She snapped back and I could only growl in frustration. "I'm not a fool you believe I am." I couldn't help clenching my eyes tightly, trying to control my anger. 

"If I did, why in Maker's name would I bring her here!" I shouted and Anora's gaze became deadlier. "Anora! I broke our relationship off! For you!" I snapped again, hovering over her. "Even not knowing if you were pregnant or not!" 

"I can't believe you Aedan! You cheated on me twice already! Why would this be any different?!" She yelled trying to shove me away but I firmly held her wrist. "Let go of me!" She barks out but I didn't, I just slammed my lips angrily against hers. I could feel she trying to knee me again but quickly blocked her by shoving her hard against the mattress. 

"Wh-what do you  _think_ your doing?!" She barked out and I quickly got on top of her. "Get off me!" I didn't listen just tearing the thin fabric that was covering her chest and before I could do anything else, her lips angrily caught mines, her hand pulling my hair closer to her lips roughly. I growled, returning the kiss, pressing myself firmly against her body as our tongues dance. 

She pulls back with anger filled eyes. "Take off your clothes!" She barked out and I could only give her a wicked smirk. 

"Gladly..." I growled back, taking her lips back, shoving my tongue quickly inside her mouth. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	29. Tough Love & Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anora and Aedan's special confrontation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leliana's point of view until ---- then Aedan's and so forth.

I couldn't believe it, I just couldn't believe it! How could he just stand there and allow that woman to speak such a way to me?! I couldn't resist wiping away the rogue tears away. 

I pulled my hood over my head. It's time for me to leave. I couldn't be around him no longer. Everything we shared, every kiss we'd shared, every loving touch as we turned in for the night. Our love once a blooming rose quickly wilted into breakable petals. I couldn't believe I allowed myself to play the victim again. I thought... doesn't matter on what I thought anymore. 

"I can't believe you did this to me Aedan..." I whisper softly to only myself. "You've known what I'd been through..." I backed myself away from the door, heading down the hallways, not knowing what I could or should do next. 

"I told you already, he isn't worth your grief." I just stood still, not turning to face him. "You knew this would've happened." Nathaniel then whispers, I could hear his soft footsteps coming closer to me. 

"Ease dropping again?" I couldn't resist whispering back, finally turning to face him. "You don't strike me for someone who'd would care on someone else's affairs." He shrugged his shoulders, turning his head to the side. 

"I'm not..." He stepped forward, closer to me, smirking at me now. "I wasn't even trying too, I just saw you and couldn't resist coming to your rescue." I only scoffed now glaring at him. "Fuck him. Just... don't waste your time with him anymore." I then sigh, weakly nodding my head. He was right, Aedan already chosen on who we wanted, even if he'd begged for me, I couldn't take him back not after just watching the hurtful words she was saying to me. 

"Thank you but..." I couldn't find the right words, my body feeling numb. It's hard to just love and forget, it's not easy to toss aside. Even after what Marjolaine did to me, I knew deep down, I still cared for her. "I need to go." I whispered and Nathaniel then gently touched my arm. 

"Do you care to share a drink before you go? I may not be the best of company but..." Nathaniel lets go and shook his head. "You can leave if you want, forget I said anything..." I couldn't help but smile softly at him, taking his leather gloved hand into mines. 

"I would love too. Maybe in a room?" I couldn't resist giggling at the mere sight of his eyes, shock filled brown orbs. He then recovered quickly, chuckles escaping his lips while smirking at me. I could feel him then caressing my cheek, his smirk only widened. 

"I believe that could be arranged." I just smirked weakly back, taking his hand away from my cheek, giving the leather palm a slight peck. I needed a moment to forget  _him_ , a moment where I could feel alive again, and I believe Nathaniel Howe could just be the remedy I needed. 

"I'll be waiting..." I whispered sultry, my smirk not faltering, as my eyes began to dance. "Please make sure you get a room next to theirs." Nathaniel barks softly in laughter with a wicked grin on his lips, not saying a word just nodding slightly. 

\----

I pinned Anora against the wall, our bodies pressed against each other's as our tongues try to find dominance. I couldn't allow her to win as I my head found the crook of her neck, biting down harshly and she only growled kicking me away from her. Eyes full of fury as she quickly dashed towards me, sliding down my pants to my ankles, eyes not leaving mines. 

Our lips angrily met again as she pushed me hard against the bed, getting herself on top of me, grinding against my groin. Her body still clothed. "You're such a-" I shut her up by taking her lips back to mines, flipping her on her back, feeling myself tearing away her underclothes. 

I felt myself quickly thrusting inside of her fast and unforgiving, she growls out, wrapping her legs around my waist, rocking with me. Groaning out my name as her nails digging themselves into my neck. I growled out, slamming myself against her, biting her lower lip. "You need to trust me more!" I growled out and then I felt her flip me on to my back. 

"Trust you?! How can I?!" She snaps as she began moving her hips. "You never gave me a reason too!" My mouth found her nipple as I then started tugging. She growls in pleasure, pinning my arms against the mattress. 

"I'm trying!" I groaned out, my hands harshly on her hips, making her body bounced. "You're the one who kept your meeting with Leliana to yourself!" I snapped back, wrapping my arms around her her waist, lifting her up, and pinning her body against the wall again. Thrusting in deeper, my lips sucking at her pale neck. 

"I don't need to tell you anything!" She groans out, her legs rewrapping themselves around me. "You never told me of your affairs!" I just grunted in annoyance and pleasure, grabbing her ass, lifting her higher, thrusting in deeper. "I'm the victim here!" Before I could respond, I felt myself fall backwards against the floor, her body now bouncing on top of me. 

I groaned out as her body movements became faster. I couldn't resist taking her plump breast into my mouth, suckling at the bud roughly, feeling her fingers tugging at my hair. She cries out as her hips began swaying, I couldn't hold back another groan. 

\----

He dropped to his knees as his tongue round its way to my center, grabbing hold of my bottom, tongue dancing around me as I threw my head back. "So, tell me. What next?" Before I could answer, he digged his tongue inside me. I rocked my hips against his face. 

"Maker!" I cried out as I leaned against the wall. "Don't stop!" I cried out again, my palms pressed flat against the wall. I could feel his hand caressing my legs, squeezing roughly, feeling his nails digging. "So unforgiving!" I teased as I lowered my body, feeling his tongue going in deeper, then circling around inside of me. 

He pulls back, standing back on his feet, pressing my body against the wall, his member pressed against my groin. "Do you want me to settle down?" He teased back, lifting my legs up to his hips, feeling him now poking at me. "Soft and gentle for the lady?" I could only growl in response, taking his lips against mines, biting harshly down on his lower lip.

"I'll kill you if you do..." I threatened softly now feeling him entering me harsh. I groan softly in pain and pleasure, my hips rocking with his. He chuckles as he slammed again, pressing my body harder. 

\----

We found our way back to the mattress, as I was thrusting deeper and deeper, having her body pressed against the headboard as I fucked her from behind. My hand found its way to her clit, as I pressed against her, rubbing her off. She cries out, sweat covering her back, I couldn't resist trailing my tongue against her spine. Her hips pressing against me, forcing me to go in her further. 

"You like this?" I whispered in her ear, grabbing her upper body, sliding her away from the headboard, forcing her to go on all fours. "Who would of guess." I grunted out, holding her hips again, pounding myself in and out. My chest now pressed firmly against her back, as I began fondling her center again. 

"Don't...stop!" She growls out, gripping the sheets, her hips trying to sway with me. I couldn't help but smirk, my digits pinching her nub. "You..." She cries out again as I tugged at her clit and then twirling. I pulled out and she growls out, glaring at me at me now. "I told you-" she turns her head away quickly as my tongue dug inside of her. Tasting every inch of her. I pulled my mouth away from her, glaring at the back of her head. 

"Get up!" I demanded but she didn't listen so I gave her ass a slight slap, making her yelp. "I said get up!" She glares at me, falling on her back. Refusing to listen to my orders I had to lift her body upside down, getting myself back into the bed, then dropping her against my body. 

"What are you-" she was caught off as my hands grasped harshly on her ass as I began digging inside her center again. She was groaning and panting again. "I see..." She whispered taking me in her hand. She shakes her head and began taking me in her lovely mouth. 

I groaned against her groin, twirling my tongue as my hips buckled, hearing her gag, but gratefully she didn't pull out, only bobbed her head faster. I couldn't resist slapping her ass again, she groans as I could feel her tongue twirl in her mouth. 

That's when I felt myself releasing myself, pulling her closer against my mouth, feeling her core clenching my tongue. She was coming with me as well. A naughty queen she is. 

She pulls her head up, panting, breathing hard, as her body sat on my face, and riding her high off with my tongue. "Aedan!" She screams out,  encouraging me to wrapped my arm around her waist, pressing her center, quickly rubbing her off. "Aedan!" She screams again, fluid dripping from her. 

She then limply falls against the mattress, eyes tightly closed, panting harshly. "After..." She breathed out. "We settle down..." I could see her head resting against her arms. "we are talking."

I just nodded, taking in as much air as I needed. Heart pounding against my chest. Smirking to myself. 

\----

We fall back against the mattress, our bodies covered in sweat, a pleased looking Nathaniel looking down at me. "Did I help you forget?" He teased and I could only smirk at him. "If not, we could go again." 

I shook my head, sliding myself under the covers, turning away from him, and closing my tired eyes. 

No, once was enough to forget for a moment. 

"Well, I'm here if you change your mind." He whispered, nipping at my bare shoulder blade. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	30. Start Over?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anora and Aedan's final talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anora's point of view.

I rose my sore body, the room was dark, lacking any light, minus a small candle near the fireplace where I witnessed my naked husband twirling the band between his fingers. "What are you doing?" I murmured crawling out of bed. I could barely see Aedan sliding his band onto his finger. My body sore as I stood over him, with my arms crossed. "Did you hear me?" I snapped and he sighs out, nodding weakly. 

"I can't believe Leliana retrieved this." He mumbled, groining softly to himself, re-standing to his feet but carefully. I couldn't help but tense at him for saying her name, thinking about her. "I can't believe she'd gave it back to us." He grumbled again, leaning slightly, I couldn't help but raise a brow at his obviously painful movements.

"How did she require  **your** wedding ring? You never told me." I asked in defense and he just huffs out, running his hand in his sleek hair. "Aedan, the truth." I spoke seeing him now glancing at me. "I was this close in ending our marriage!" I snapped at him but he didn't flinch just laughs softly. 

"So was I." My shoulders went limp at his words, my gaze not leaving his emotionless face. "That's why, of course, I threw this curse's ring away." I couldn't help but breathe in, fearing now on what he was going to say next. "Anora..." He begins limping towards me, then grasping both my shoulders, staring deep in my eyes. 

"What?" I asked not moving the slightest, my shoulders were now firm against his hands, awaiting what his next words were going to be. "Aedan..." I slowly threatened making him take in a heavy sigh. 

"We need to start over. From scratch. No more lies. No more secrets. Not doubting each other anymore." He releases my shoulder, taking my hand into his, slowly sliding the band off. I couldn't help but tense even more.

"What are you doing?" I couldn't resist asking, as my heart began pounding, watching him sliding his own ring off his finger. "Answer me!" He just shook his head, avoiding making contact with me any longer. I watch him limp to a nearby window, opening it, and tossing our promise out the window. I gasped in horror, watching his shoulders going limp as he re-closes the double windows.

"Aedan! If you're planning on ending our marriage! I won't allow it! Understand?!" I snapped, rubbing my now empty ring finger. "When it's over, it'll be mine decision!" I snapped again only to receive a chuckle from him, watching him shaking his head.

"No." No?! What did he mean  _no_?! "Like it or not, I do have a voice when it comes to our marriage." I couldn't help but growl at him as he limped towards me. "I allowed you to have your way far too long. That's going to stop. Now." I couldn't help but gawk, rage surfacing again. "We're married, we're partners, not mother and son." I could see him lowering himself to the ground, grasping my hand into his.

"I need a voice. We need to trust each other, instead of doubt. We need to start over." My heart was now pounding even harder as he kissed my ring finger. "Especially, if we're going to be parents." He was looking straight into my eyes now. "You need to trust me, not undermine me, I need to know that whatever happens, you can trust me and I, you." I could only scoff looking away from him now, trying to pull my hand back but couldn't, his hand was tightly holding mines.

"I'm not the one who'd cheated. You did. You gave me no reason to trust you!" I snapped and I could feel his lips against my stomach. I shuttered at his action. 

"I know." He whispered pulling back. I couldn't resist staring back down at him again. "That's why I want to marry you. For real." My heart leaped against my chest, feeling close to faint. "I mean it, I want to start over. You and I." He whispered again, standing back on to his feet, glaring in my eyes with such intensity. "Anora, will you marry me?" I couldn't help but scoff at his sudden ridiculous question, backing away from him now. 

"We're already married! Tossing our rings out the window doesn't change that fact!" I snapped, my heart not deceasing on pounding loudly in my ears. "Aedan, what's gotten into to you now?" I questioned him and he just smirked softly at me, limping back towards me, carresing my cheek now. 

"I told you already, I want to start over. I believe that's how we can move on." He whispered resting his forehead against mines. "No divorce is needed. That's not what I'm asking." I could feel him grasping my hands again. "Just knowing, if weren't married already, you'll say yes." His lips softly pressed against mines now. I couldn't help but return the kiss.

"Will you marry me?" I couldn't help but softly laugh, carresing his cheek now, knowing but not caring how ridiculous this was. 

"Yes." I only whispered. "Only if you promise to remain faithful. Never straying. I would marry you." His lips then turned into a widened grin. "Would you marry me?" I asked in return, waiting for his response. It better be a yes.

"Yes. Only if you agree to trust me. No more spying, jumping to conclusions without speaking to me first." I could only scoff again, ready to protest that he was the one who was doubting me but couldn't as his thumb pressed against my lips. "Allowing me to make decisions, allowing me to not feel like some... child!" I couldn't help but frown at that.

"If you didn't act like one-" I was cut off again as he began shaking his head. I was going to speak, if he liked it or not! "Doubting my pregnancy, throwing your ring away every time you're mad at me, and trusting someone else is considered being childish!" I protested and he limply nods in agreement. 

"I know that. I need to change. I know I do but you do too." He was now glaring at me. "What you said to Leliana was wrong!" I couldn't help but growl, he was now bringing her into this?! "She brought back  **my** ring when she didn't need too!" I couldn't believe I was hearing this!

"So I'm supposed to forgive her?! After what she's done to me?!" I snapped glaring at him harshly, breathing through my nose. "I will never forgive what she's done! Asking me to do so and believing me that I would, then you know nothing of me!" I barked at him, unconsciously holding my stomach. 

"She's my friend, like it or not! She and I are over! I told you that already! I'm not asking you to forgive her! I'm asking you to be civil around her!" He snapped back and I quickly shook my head. 

"No. Impossible. I can't and I won't!" How dare he asked me to be civil around her! I'm the victim, not her! "If she matters so much to you, then go to her! Because I will  **not** be the second choice!" 

"You're not! I love you! I don't want to lose you!" I couldn't look at him any longer. "But, like it or not! She's still important to me! Just as Cailan was important to you!" I had to bite down onto my lower lip, slowly shaking my head in disagreement. 

"I won't allow it. The thought alone of you remaining any source of contact with the bard, is unforgivable. You simply can't understand what I feel unless it happened to you apparently." I then whispered walking towards the bed. "Aedan, we can't remain married unless you agree on never seeing and speaking to that bard again." I could hear him sigh in frustration as I lowered myself onto the mattress, dreading his next response. 

"Just... apologise for hitting her then! Calling her a whore, that's all I'm asking!" I couldn't help but laugh, digging my nails into the sheets. "Then I'll never speak to her again!" 

"No, you're asking to much of me." I couldn't help but feel hot liquid sliding down my cheek. I didn't want to hear this any longer, I just wanted to sleep. "Imagine, for a second, the feeling you had when you assumed I slept with your brother. What if I did? Could you easily just forgive and forget?" I whispered only to hear no response. "Could you simply apologize to the man who'd slept with your wife?" I didn't know why I was so desperate on trying to make him understand. 

"No. I couldn't." I felt myself sighing out in relief, eyes clenching tightly. "I would have killed him if he did." Exactly my point. "You...I'm sorry..." I sigh out in a shaky sigh feeling him entering the bed, pulling me closer to him. "Fine. You don't have to apologise to her. Forget I asked." Gladly. "Just... allow me to have a voice. Just... give me that." I rolled over seeing his eyes were desperate. 

"Of course. That I could do." He pressed his forehead against mines again, kissing my lips softly. "You never answered me. Will you marry me if we weren't?" He just smiles softly, now rolling on top of me. 

"In a heartbeat." He murmured taking my lips in a desperate, longing kiss, and I gladly returned the kiss. Feeling like we were having the wedding night we'd never shared. 

He's going to have to buy us new rings. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	31. Amaranthine, City of Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aedan and Anora goes shopping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nathaniel's point of view until ---- then Aedan's.

I'd groan out, rolling to my side to feel nothing but empty air. Typical. Waking up alone was something I've always enjoyed in a woman, no commitment, no misunderstanding, no need to come up with a foul excuse to avoid any confrontation, just alone feeling simply satisfied.

But this was different, she was different. I knew it was foolish to think of some sort of relation would come to us bedding, especially after she finally, hopefully, breaking their so-called relationship off. She, just maybe, stick around to say goodbye at least. 

I threw my legs over the mattress, licking my lips, her taste still on my lips. Now time to ponder if I should tell him or not? Such a act could get me killed, but in a way, I could have my revenge for father's murder. Nothing sweeter than fucking someone else's woman. 

I couldn't resist chuckling as I placed my foot in my boot. The look on his face would be priceless, I couldn't wait to tell him, maybe then, we can find the will to finally have a one-on-one death battle. 

I just shook my head with a frustrated sigh. If I did, that'll only break her trust. Father would be disappointed to see how weak I was acting, especially considering some woman's feelings, especially a woman I barely knew. 

No, I'll have to keep this to myself. Sadly, I must. I couldn't risk damaging the "trust" he and I shared anyways. I stood to my feet, using my fingers to untangle my hair, as I headed out the door and peaking.

Good, no one was awake yet. I wonder if the queen and him heard us last night? We weren't quiet but the walls were thick I couldn't hear them. Not that I wanted too but still, it's nice knowing if I should be on guard for a knife in the back. "What mess have I gotten myself into now?" I grumbled to myself as I headed down the halls with the satisfaction smirk unable to leave my lips.

\----

"Get up and dress." I groaned rolling on my stomach, placing my arms under my pillow. "Aedan!" I sigh out in frustration, feeling something heavy being thrown on me now. I had to roll back to see Anora was already dress and ready. Ready for what? Maker, I had no idea. 

"Why?" I grumbled, rubbing the sleep away and she just simply smirked at me, raising out her bare hand for me to see. "Yes. You have lovely hands." I mumbled, going back to my comfy pillow. 

"My finger is bare from a lack of a ring." I could feel her now laying on top of me, twirling my tangle hair. "You are going to replace the rings you threw away." She whispers in my ear while taking the pillow from underneath me. "Come, husband. We're going shopping." I couldn't help but groan again in defeat. 

\----

Down the stairs I found my wife glaring at a small donation box. "Something you find intriguing?" I couldn't resist chuckling as she jumped slightly then watching her sigh softly. I found my way to her, wrapping my arms behind her, reading the sign: Blighted Orphans. I couldn't help but frown. 

"They must be commoners because the spelling is just awful." She whispered now feeling her hand digging themselves in my pocket. 

"What are you doing?" I asked quickly pulling away but it was too late, she had my coin pouch in her hands already. She just smirked at me, taking a few silvers, and dropping  **my** coin in the box. 

"We need to help our people." She then tosses the pouch towards me. "Its sounds like a good cause." I just chuckled, shaking my head, placing the pouch back in my pocket. "You are the Arl, correct? I assume you wouldn't mind donating to your own city." She smirked at me and before I could answer, she grasp my hand, quickly heading out the door.

"Anora slow down!" I shouted as her grip tighten on my hand, dragging me to a nearby stall. "Anora, what's the rush?!" I never seen her this excited before, it was quite unnerving. "I doubt they'll sell out rings anytime soon..." She just hummed, clearly ignoring me. 

"Queen Anora?! Maker has blessed me! How can I be assistance?" The human male merchant asked, greed clouding his eyes. I couldn't help but sigh, now standing beside my wife. 

"Let me browse your finest rings." I watched the man quickly nodding his head, bending down to the lower shelf, coming back up with a box full of jewelry. Maker's breath! They didn't look cheap! 

"The top shelf are Ferelden's finest rings! Mined in Orzammar, in the deepest part of the Deep Roads, and crafted by the finest enchanters in the Ferelden circles!" So battle rings then? Thank the Maker! Luckily we're looking for simple wedding bands.

"This one is quite lovely!" Anora slowly picks up a large diamond ring, coated with rubies, band made of real gold. I couldn't help but take in a deep breath of air, eyes full of shock and horror. That ring didn't look cheap! "How much? And do you have another ring just like this one?" Okay, no. Just no!

"Oh what excellent taste you have! That ring you hold is normally hundred sovereigns but for you! I'll cut the price down to seventy-five!" She hummed, sliding the ring on her finger, and began admiring the piece of overpriced jewelry. "And yes! I have one right here!" The merchant quickly digs into the shelf, pulling out the exact same ring.

"Dear, maybe we should shop elsewhere?" I quickly said, grasping her hand, sliding the ring carefully off her finger. "These are magical property rings, not wedding rings." Anora just gave me a glare, snatching the ring back. 

"Then they're perfect! We'll buy the two." Anora smiles at the merchant but quickly turns to glare at me. "What are you waiting for Aedan? Pay him already."

What?! 

"Anora, they're seventy-five sovereigns a piece!" I protested quickly, shaking my head. "What reason do you have for an enchanted ring?!" I wasn't, no way, no how, am I! Going to pay hundred and fifty sovereigns for some damn rings! "I'm sure we can find something similar for a cheaper price." I tried reasoning with her once more but the look she was giving me, told me I was screwed. 

"No. My mind is already set. I could think of many reasons on why these rings are perfect for us." The shopkeeper nodded in agreement. "Aedan, pay the man already. He, like us, doesn't have all day." He nods again. I couldn't help but glare at the unhelpful shopkeeper. 

"Do you honestly believe I have that much gold on me?! At least you can pitch in!" I was almost close to begging. 

"It's not natural for a woman, especially your wife, to pay for her own ring." Oh sweet Maker! "Last time I remember, you've brought three-hundred sovereigns when you left the palace. You can't possibly had spent all your coin in such a short amount of time." She was now crossing her arms, giving me a intense look. I am going to kick my own ass later for tossing our old rings out of that damn window! 

"Fine!" I sigh out in frustration, taking a heavy gulp, pulling out my pouch, counting the coins. This wasn't fair. It really wasn't. I couldn't help but close my eyes tightly, hearing the sound of my coin falling into the greedy merchant's hands. "This damn ring better be worth the price!" I snapped at him and he quickly nods.

"Trust me! You won't regret it!" I'm already regretting it! "Oh also, no returns." I wanted to strangle the man right there but resisted, quickly sliding the damn ring onto my finger. "Thank you for your purchase!" I just grumbled at him, following my wife away from the stall.

"Okay, is this payback?" I couldn't help but ask, rubbing the side of my temple. "Because I see no reason for someone who doesn't fight, needs a enchanted ring." I then sigh out, only to watch her twirl the ring around her finger. 

"I do, actually." She whispered softly, making me raise a now worried brow. "I am with your child, also the queen. I need every protection I could receive. So do you." I frowned at her words then quickly wrapping my arms around her waist. 

"Then..." I didn't finish, I just kissed the top of her head. "If it makes you feel safe, then the gold was worth spending." I couldn't see her face but only felt her lean against me. "I was hoping you simply weren't getting back at me." I grumbled, hearing her soft giggles. That sound could never get old. 

"I didn't know you were so cheap." She then turned around in my arms, smirking up at me. "Fussing over some mere coin. I could come up with the excuse you grew up poor but I know clearly you didn't." I just grunted out, leaning to her lips, giving her a small kiss. 

"I'm not cheap." I protested giving her another kiss. "And hundred-fifty sovereigns isn't mere coin." I corrected her, somehow finding our way to a nearby door. I couldn't help but glance at the door, wandering what was inside. Who was inside. Or, hopefully no one. I could feel myself heat up as thoughts ran in my mind. 

"Aedan... what are you looking at?" She spun out of my arms now looking at the door. "Must be where the merchants stash their merchandise." She mumbles but quickly glares at me. "If you're thinking of looting, don't!" She whispered to me, trying to snap my gaze away from the door.

"That... wasn't what I was thinking..." I closed my eyes, taking in deep breaths. I couldn't help but feel her gently touched my arm, making the heat below grow. "We should...head back to the inn." 

"Why would we? I'm not done shopping." I couldn't help but reopened my eyes, pleading my wife with lust filled eyes. She raises a brow then gasp, face turning a bright red. "Aedan! That's...no!" I didn't say anything but could see she was now glaring at the door. "Why would you even-" she shook her head, as hope, desperation was filling my body. "Someone might hear us or worse see us..." She whispered softly to herself, biting her thumb. Maker! She's actually considering it! 

"If we're careful and not to loud-" I was quickly stopped when Anora's glares became icy. "You want too. I can tell..." I then whispered in her ear, biting at her lobe, receiving a shiver from her. She quickly shoved me away from her. 

"No! I'm not! It's only you!" She growls out softly, eyes quickly leaving the tempting warehouse. "Aedan, let's just go." She began walking away but quickly stopped when hearing a  _clicking_ sound.

"Oops." I innocently murmured as I picked the lock. Her glaring eyes didn't leave my tempting ones. "Well, it's open... last chance." I couldn't resist smirking, pushing the door open slightly. 

Maker, please let temptation take over her. I silently pleaded. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	32. Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anora's temptation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anora's point of view.

"You must be insane to even believe I would, for a second, consider..." I just shook my head, temptation growing with each creak the door made. "Aedan, no! Just no." I could see him shrugging his shoulders, disappearing in the warehouse.

"Aedan get back here!" I quickly glanced around, good. No one was watching us. I sigh out in frustration, entering and closing the door behind me. "Aedan! If you're that-" I couldn't help but gasp as my husband sat on a crate, bare to me, my cheeks began to flush. 

How did he undress himself so fast?! 

"Lock the door love." His tone was now husk as he stepped forward, walking towards me. "You and I are alone." He then whispered in my ear, grabbing hold on my behind. "Did you always dreamed of doing something wild?" I couldn't help but shuddered as I unconsciously locked the door behind me. 

"We can't." I gasped out as his hands gripped harder. "What if..." I closed my eyes, leaning against his bare chest. "Someone sees us?" I was now panting feeling his hands trailing themselves up and down and squeezing roughly.

"It'll be fun..." He started hiking up my skirt and sliding down my underclothes. "I'll stop. Just say the word." He whispered dropping to his knees and began trailing kisses on my thigh. 

"We really shouldn't..." I breathe out feeling myself bending, desiring him to go further. "We might...ah!" I gasped out, now grasping his hair as his tongue began twirling around my center. I couldn't help but tightly closed my eyes, enjoying the attention he was now giving me.

"Sit down on that crate." He whispers but not before giving me a gentle nip. I could only nod, feeling myself walking down the steps, heading towards the crate, only to stare at it. "I said sit." My body had no will of its own as I did as he said, waiting for his next demand. "Spread your legs." This was degrading but I couldn't resist doing what he demanded. 

"Aedan what are you doing?!" I couldn't help but cry out as his tongue quickly flicked against me, fast and hard. "Maker!" I cried out throwing my head back, feeling him entering his fingers inside me. 

"Hmm." He hums out, thrusting his digits fast, his tongue not stopping its movements. "See? Told you." He whispered, blowing hot air at my center, and I could only shutter. "Turn around." No. Must find the willpower somewhere. "I said turn around." He growls out, making my knees weak. Thanking the Maker silently that I was sitting down. 

I did as he ask, hearing a hum of approval from him. I couldn't help but blush, waiting, wanting to know his next move. "Oh!" I couldn't help but gasp out as he pressed himself against me, grinding himself at my center. 

"I knew you'll find this fun..." He whispers in my ear and then nipping, continuing grinding himself against me, making me moan out, desiring more. "Tell me, how much do you want this?" I didn't answer, only blush even more, moaning again as he pressed harder. "I'll stop if you don't answer." I couldn't help giving him a deadly glare.

"You wouldn't dare." I growled out, trying to reach under me to find him but he quickly grabbed both my arms, pinning me against the box, grinding further. 

"I would. Now. How much do you want this?" I had to quickly look away again,  refusing to give in. I groaned out in disappointment as I felt his hips backing away from me. Damn him! 

"I want you..." I murmured hearing a soft hum, he still refusing to give me contact. "I want you." I whispered now, smiling in delight as he was pressed against me again. 

"Louder love. I could barely hear you." He teased with a chuckle, I could only growl in frustration, nerves getting the better of me. "It's not that hard to say." I just barked out a scoff but growl again as he backed away once more.

"Damn it! Fine! I want you!" I screamed out feeling him now swiftly entering me, my arms still pinned, as his thrusting movements became faster. I couldn't help the cries of pleasure escaping my lips, the sound of flesh echoing in the empty warehouse. 

"Just to let you know." He grunts as he slammed even harder making me cry out even louder. "You're the best lover I've ever had." I couldn't help but grin to myself, letting out a laugh of pleasure as his lips found my neck. Thrusting movements became unforgiving. I couldn't hold myself back as estacy washed over me.

"Don't stop! Please don't stop!" I begged with my eyes tightly closed shut. "That's it! A little more!" I cried, clearly at his will. Hearing him grunt with one more unforgiving thrust. 

He slowly pulls out with another grunt, pulling my skirt down to my legs but not before nipping my bottom. "Had fun?" He teased with a soft chuckle. "Sound like you did." I grunted with annoyance turning around, giving him a glare. 

"I told you Ser! I swear I heard something down the stairs." Oh sweet Maker! My eyes widened in horror but  before I could react or do anything, I felt myself being lifted and was taken swiftly behind some crates, hidden from the intruders. 

Aedan raises his finger to his lips, hushing me. I was cursing my husband for getting me in this very awkward situation and pleading to the Maker for no one to spot us. 

"No one is here!" I could hear another man, one with a gruffy sounding tone, scolding the first man. "Most likely rats!" Rats?! I did not sound like a filthy rat! I was ready to defend myself but felt Aedan holding me closer to me, clearly holding in his laughter. Oh! He finds this amusing?! 

"But ser!" I then heard a slap, making both of us flinch. I couldn't help but glare at my husband, he couldn't help but sigh, hushing me to stay down. My eyes widened when my husband stood to his feet, still bare. My face darken even more.

"Why is there a naked man in  **my** storage?!" I could hear the man shout, I had to bite my lower lip, holding in my own sudden amusement. "Ellrin, go retrieve the guards!" No! Maker no! 

"Your storage? I doubt so." My husband crossed his arms over his chest. "I am Arl Aedan Cousland, so tactically, this makes it  **my** storage." I see him stepping away from the crate, watching him retrieve his clothes. "So no guards are needed." 

"A-arl Cousland?!" I could hear the man stuttered. "Why are you naked in the warehouse?!" I had to bite the inside my cheek, awaiting his answer. 

"Good question." Aedan mutters now placing his pants back on. "It was cold outside so I decided to come in here. Where I knew it would be warm." He then lets out a sigh, rubbing his forehead. "I then felt the temperature rise and my body began to cover in sweat." Where are you going with this? "So as an idiot, I decided to strip my clothes away, fully able to enjoy the temperature." 

"I-I see..." I could hear the man say, so much questions must be running through the man's head. "Why not the inn that's nearby?" Good question, how are you going to wiggle yourself out of this one?

"Because I'm an idiot, I've told you already." I could now see Aedan giving the man a glare, heat suddenly rising in my body. "Who are you? And what rights do you have for questioning the  **Arl** of your city?" Maker! I couldn't help but bite my lower lip again.

"N-no rights! You are correct! My apologies!" He quickly says as I watched Aedan unlace his arms. "You are the Arl and is allowed to do whatever you see fit!" Aedan then smirks, retreving his shirt. "I-Ill just leave. Right now!" Aedan slides the shirt over his head, now covering his upper body. I had to resist groaning in disappointment.

I then heard the two men running up the steps, closing the door behind them. "Well... that was something new." He grumbled to himself. 

I couldn't rush towards him fast enough, slamming my lips against his. Wanting, desiring him even more now. 

I've never seen him act that way before and Maker! It was something I couldn't help but desire wanting more of. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was fun to write!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	33. Not Without Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anora learns you can't keep anything a secret from a rogue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anora's point of view.

I lowered myself in the nice warm marble tub, allowing the hot water wash away the tension in my muscles. 

It has been two days since we've been reunited, and how blissful those two days had been but I knew... I knew I had to go back to Demerin. I am a distraction to him, as he was mines. 

I couldn't resist but splash some tub water on my face, washing the thick powder I had placed on my left cheek since my arrival in Amaranthine.  

_"So how long were you planning on not telling me about that nasty scar on your cheek?" I pulled back from his lips, my eyes widened in confusion. "You think I honestly wouldn't notice Anora?"_

I couldn't help but sigh out, my hand found its way to my stomach. When did he noticed? I tried my best to hide the nasty greenish scab on my left cheek. 

_"What are you talking about?" I backed away from him, my left hand unconsciously met my cheek. "I don't know what you mean." I lied as his eyes narrowed, shaking his head with a frustrated sigh._

_"Anora, you can't wiggle yourself out of this. I know what poison looks like..." His hand raised, gently thumbing the scab now. "I highly doubt you did this to yourself..." I could hear him sigh once more, dropping his hand to his side. "I'll gut the bastard myself!"_

I leaned back in the tub, sighing out loudly in the empty room, only light I had was a candle placed beside me. Those eyes of his, eyes I've never seen from him. I couldn't help but shuddered in delight. Eyes clouded with concern, the need to kill for me, the need to protect me. I've never had those eyes of his directed towards me, for me. 

_"There was an a assassin sent to kill me." I couldn't help but analyze him, watching his broad shoulders tensing, his eyes becoming more clouded. "He was killed." It was the truth. "I killed him myself..." I whispered softly as I now glancing away from my husband._

_"You... killed him?" Confusion was laced in his tone. "I... don't understand." His fingers found my chin, forcing me to look at him again. "How?" I couldn't help but smirk at his question._

_"I know how to fight. I wasn't raised to be a defenceless wallflower. My father taught me when I was young." Feeling proud of myself as shock was now in those orbs I adored so, had me softly giggling. "Or did you believe the daughter of Mac Tir Loghain didn't know how to properly hold a blade?" My smirk grew as a soft chuckle escaped his lips._

_"You're a battle maidan! When were you planning on telling me?!" His tone was filled with excitement, like a child. I couldn't resist fondly rolling my eyes._

_"The topic never came up." I teased as he now laced his arms around my waist. "Until now." I whispered feeling his grip tightening around my waist. "Aedan, I have the situation under control." I tried to reassure him._

_"You mean... the bastards are still out there?" A low growled escaped his lips._

I sighed out again, lowering myself deeper in the water, enjoying the silence that filled the room. For once since the attack, I felt relief. Knowing he was outside, waiting, watching, and protecting me. But I knew I can't stay. I have my own responsibilities, as does he. Me, as the nation's Queen and him, the Arl of a country.

I stood from the tub, wrapping a towel around myself, lifting the candle to a nearby mirror, glaring at myself. After two months, avoiding since the incident, finally was able to see what development my body has suffered.

Maker, my stomach was quite large, even at only two months, I was obviously showing signs. I won't be able to keep this a secret much longer.

"Are you sure you're not blind?" I yelled out now hearing the door creak opened. "Look at me!" I gasped at my own reflection, feeling deguist on what I was seeing. 

My once slim body was reduced to a bump of some form of a...cow! "You can't honestly believe that I'm still attractive! Look at me!" I gasped again, quickly glaring away in shame. "You and I must be seeing something different..." I shook my head in disbelief. 

"What I'm seeing is my beautiful pregnant wife, who by the way, is about to be devoured." I couldn't help the pleasurable sigh as his lips found my neck. "You're beautiful." How could he sound so mattered of fact? My lips then turned into a soft smile as his hand found my stomach, softly rubbing the bump through the offensive fabric. 

"You're blind..." I whispered out, spinning to meet his gentle eyes. "I am, in no way, beautiful..." I couldn't help but feel self-conscious, clenching the towel tightly around myself. Aedan could only chuckle as he brushed away a few wet strands of hair. 

Our lips met as he gently pushed me against the mirror, trying desperately to rid of the towel. I quickly broke away, daring not to look at him. Emotional turmoil rushing like a hurricane in my body. 

_"You're not leaving my side!" He snapped, pulling me tightly against his body. "Knowing that you are still in danger!" I sigh out in frustration, trying to free myself from his grasp. "It's either you stay with me or I'll go home with you." He can't just abandoned his duties, neither could I._

_"You know that isn't right. You have your duties here, as I have my own." I tried reasoning with him but he just shook his head, eyes remaining firm. "Aedan! Listen to me! I'll be fine!"_

_"So will Ferelden! So will Amaranthine! I can't allow you to walk off and leave!" I bit my lower lip as turmoil was now clouding his beautiful eyes. "I won't make that mistake again!" He growls softly, running his fingers in my hair. "I lost enough when I ran once, I'm not losing more."_

"Aedan, please listen to reason..." I whispered again, lacing my fingers with his. "I need to go back to Demerin, our people need me. As the people of Amaranthine needs you..." I could feel him beginning to tremor again. "I have the best of guards, they'll protect me..." I could hear him weakly scoffed as he pulled back.

"Is that why you have that scar? Because of  _their_ protection?" I just watched him pace then suddenly slamming his knuckle against the wall. "I can't..." I know but you will have too. "If anything happens to you or to our unborn child, I'll..." I placed the candle back down to the floor, slowly walking towards him.

"Do you honestly believe I'll be safer here?" I gently took his arm, kissing his now scratched knuckle. "Can you live with yourself knowing that an entire city is depending on you and you just left?" He pulls back his arm, refusing to look at me. "Being a ruler isn't easy. You'll have to make the tough decisions. You can't simply abaddon your responsibilities. Cailan didn't know that, he just wanted to play the hero." I leaned myself against his arm, feeling the towel slipping away from me on its own. "Which left Ferelden into a civil  war. You're not Cailan. You know you have responsibilities for the Wardens and Amaranthine. I can handle myself just fine but our people  _need_ us. They can't defend for themselves." 

"So I'm supposed to put people I don't know above you?" He whispered softly now shaking his head. "Anora I can't..." I frowned, pulling myself away from him.

"You can and you will! You've done it before, when fighting against the Blight. You'll need to do so again." I argued, knowing that there is a leader inside him, somewhere. "Aedan. Are you listening to me?" I snapped just watching him nod limply. 

"I am... You sound like my father..." I could hear a bitter chuckle escaping his lips. "Ferelden comes first, anything else is..." He then sighs out pushing himself away from the wall. "Expandable..." A low bitter whispered escaped his lips. I slowly nodded, agreeing with those words. Didn't stop the ache though. "But I'm not my father and you're not expandable." He turns to glare at me now.

"Aedan!" I huffed out in frustration, crossing my arms around my bare chest. 

"Don't Aedan me! I'm not leaving your side! Understand?! You're not leaving without me!" He snapped drawing closer. My heart was pounding against my chest now. "I won't allow anyone to harm you again! I'll think of something!" He snapped again pulling me closer to his body, allowing our lips to meet contact. 

I couldn't help wrapping my arms around his neck as his hand lifted my leg to holster on his hip. "I will protect you... You can't force me not too." He whispered, nipping at my lower lip. "You're staying by my side until this mess is cleared, understand?" I couldn't help but limply nodding my head. Adrenaline rushing through my veins as I captured my husband's lips once more.

Where did this come from? Where is the husband I'd married who would do anything I say with a snap of a finger? I shouldn't like this side of him, him believing he could bark out direct orders to me and I'll simply followed but I couldn't help it. What was happening?

"We'll find the attacker." He softly spoke when pulling away. "I have a meeting with a  _certain_ someone tomorrow that might direct us to your attacker." I couldn't help but raise a brow. "Love, have you ever heard of the  **Dark Wolf**?"

"The same Dark Wolf that took advantage of all of the chaos during the Blight, causing  _us_ nobles a headache?" He then chuckles leaning his forehead against mines. 

"Yeah, sorry about that..." My eyes then widened as his lips turned into a sheepish grin. "Not the same guy but what the Seneschal informed me on, the new Dark Wolf is really good at gathering information on who wants us dead." I shoved him away, glaring at my husband now.

"What did you do with the Ferelden's crown?!" I suddenly snapped and he could only bark out in laughter. "And what do you mean  _we_?!" I couldn't help but gawk, nerves resurfacing, and of course! He only finds the situation amusing! 

"You're not the only one someone wants dead..." His grin falters quickly, huffing out. "I'll explain the whole situation  _after_ I make love to my beautiful ogre of a wife." He teased receiving a smack across his head. 

Not tonight, you won't! Not after that comment! 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	34. An Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aedan and Anora waits for the Dark Wolf.

"Could be Alistair..." I shook my head, no, wasn't his style. "Why not? He did leave in quite a uncivilized matter..." I watched her take a sip from her tea. "Could also be related on the conspiracy on your own life." I sigh, picking up my glass of white wine. Anora's face suddenly turned into deguist and she quickly looked away. 

I couldn't help but raise a confusing brow as I took a sip. "If Alistair was involved, he'll try to kill me himself and go after your father..." I slowly place my apparently offensive glass back onto the table. "Eamon maybe?" I tilted my head, remembering our  _deal_ he had offered that night. Could he be after both our lives? Anora shook her own head.

"Impossible. Eamon wouldn't have me killed in secret. He would prefer it being public." I couldn't help but hum in frustration. Should I tell her? "Eamon's the type of man who would rather see me in public eye as a  _monster_ , not a victim." She finished her cup of tea, gently placing down the fragile porcelain glass.  

"Yeah but..." I sigh out, running my fingers against my forehead. "What if he couldn't find any dirt on you? So he decided to do something drastic?" If I tell her now, it'll only make her mad. I can't risk the trust we finally built. "We can't rule him out, you know that..." She just sighs out in her own frustration, crossing her arms now, leaning herself back against the cushion. 

I couldn't resist smiling on how carefree she was now around me. It seems just yesterday, all I saw was the proper, political queen who didn't dare allow her demeanor falter but now I'm seeing Anora, my wife. If I tell her, that could change in a blink of an eye. 

"Neither can Alistair..." She glares at me while uncrossing her arms. "He's much a threat as Eamon is." I sigh in defeat. I'll allow her to believe whatever she wanted. Her lips turned into a sudden frown. "Could be both...no impossible. Neither would gain anything." I could hear her murmured softly to herself, staring at her empty cup.

"Working together?" I couldn't help but scoff with a grin. "We're thinking too much of this. You've banned him and his heirs, remember?" I leaned back in my own seat that was across from hers. "If anything, Eamon could easily order Alistair to befriend me again..." I frowned at that thought. Guilt suddenly sinking in again, remembering my betrayel towards the man I once called a friend at the Landsmeet. 

"That's why I said it was impossible!" She snapped then taking in a heavy sigh. "But you do bring up a good point..." She stood to her feet and began pacing. "Alistair could show up again..." She turns to glare at me. "What I'd seen and heard, Alistair worships the ground Eamon walks on..." Another heavy sigh escaped her lips. 

"He's banned remember? He can't stroll back into Ferelden without your permission." I reminded her, wishing we could just drop him from our conversation. "You can have him killed on the spot..." My shoulders tensed at the thought, remembering how quick she was to behead Alistair for merely existing. 

"I know unless I lifted the ban." A small smirk now curving her lips. "You can  _befriend_ him again and-" I stood up, glaring at her now. 

"No. Alistair is not going to be a pawn! I've put him through enough!" I snapped, downing my cup. "I already betrayed his trust! I'm not going to do so again." I stood firm, not going to budge on whatever scheme she had in stored. She merely shrugs her shoulders.

"It was only a thought. Forget I even brought it up then." I nodded while sighing out in relief. "Someone wants us dead and as you said, we can't eliminate any possible suspects." I could see her now biting her thumb. "If it is Eamon, I can't possibly prove it..." I began walking towards her then wrapping my arms around her waist, kissing the side of her neck, trying to calm her nerves.

"Aedan not now." She moved forward from me, sighing softly to herself. "If only I could turn the tide on Eamon but how..." I know how. "If he is the culprit and with no real proof, he's untouchable!" 

 _"Do what you did to Loghain at the Landsmeet."_ I couldn't help but sigh once more, crossing my arms against my chest. "I could find proof. Don't count me out." She quickly spun to face me, brows furrowing in confusion. Should I tell her? Would it be necessary? Eamon's  _deal_ might not be valid anymore. 

"He doesn't trust you either, what makes you think you're best for the job?" My heart was now pounding. If I tell her, it could only bring our relationship back to square one. "Aedan, if you're hiding something from me..." Her voice was threanting as she leaned against her right side. 

"When we..." I clenched my eyes, fearing her reaction might be. "When we were staying at Eamon's place and we had a fight. I went to have a drink..." I took a quick glance to see her brow raised, waiting for my next response. I had to take in a deep breath. "He made me a...deal." I couldn't look at her any longer.

"A deal? What sort of deal?" Hint of annoyance was clear. "When did this take place?" I had to take in another deep breath, wishing I had more wine. 

"After we had sex on Eamon's desk." I couldn't resist looking up at her now reddish face, she quickly glanced away from me from embarrassment. "He told me if I could find any dirt on you, he could make me a king." I held my breath again, waiting for her reaction, her outrageous response, anything! But she just remained still, I could almost barely see a smirk curving her lips. 

"Well, this makes everything easier. What was your response to his deal?" She wasn't mad? I slowly leaned myself against the wall, arms still crossed. 

"I... told him I'll think about it..." I sigh out and a small bitter chuckled escaped her lips. "I wasn't serious though!" I tried to defend myself quickly but she simply raised a hand to shut me up. 

"Even if you were, you haven't been able to find a lick of dirt on me." True but I wasn't really looking...

Her eyes suddenly softened as she strutted towards me. "Why didn't you tell me?" Her voice was calm and gentle but I knew this whole understanding persona could simply be an act.

"Truth? I merely forgotten." I shrugged my shoulders. "After what we did on his desk, his words were wiped clean." Until now. "I was going to tell you." I quickly added but she gave me a unnerving blank stare. "I already agreed on _our_ terms, I'm not going back especially since you're with-" 

"If I bore a son, I'll be forced to announce you as my king-consort at the Landsmeet. So we better work fast..." She murmured to herself, a devilish smirk began to curve her lips.

"You're not...mad?" I questioned and her gaze was back at me, the smirk faltering slightly. "I thought..." Her thumb quickly met my lips as she began gently carresing them.

"Quite the opposite actually..." She whispered as her thumb left my lips and before I could react, she pressed herself against me firmly. "I would have preferred you told me earlier but we can still use the soon-to-be alliance between Eamon and you to our advantage." I now could feel her hands on both sides of my waist, slowly and teasingly sliding my pants to my thighs. I couldn't help but take in a deep breath, just watching her lick her dry lips.

"What if it's too late?" I asked in a deep harsh intake of air as her fingers began to gently pressed themselves against my lower body. She simply hums as her fingers began to trail in circles, forcing a groan out of me. 

"It's never too late husband..." Her lips began nipping at my lobe as my hands unconsciously met the laces of her gown. "We'll lie, well you will..." I then threw my head back as I felt her fingers laced themselves around my shaft, softly stroking. "You'll tell Eamon we had a fight. You had enough and wish to be free from our political marriage..." I was going to shake my head in disagreement, protest against the idea but I just couldn't, not when she just pressed herself against me firmly, allowing me to feel the heat behind her gown. 

"You two will become quick friends..." She softly sung out the words as my eyes were clenched tightly, her hand movements quicken when she slightly backed away. "You'll get him to trust you enough to reveal his secrets..." My hips buckled against her hand, encouraging her to go faster. "If he was the one to send an assassin after my life..." I didn't even realize she'd dropped to her knees, not until her hot breath blew against me, making me shiver in delight. "He'll have documents. Eamon's smart but..." 

I couldn't help balling my hands as her tongue flicked against me. "He was never the one to easily throw away important papers even incriminating ones." That would mean...

I couldn't help groaning loudly as her lovely mouth wrapped themselves around me. Humming softly, sending vibrations forcing my body to shiver in delight once more. "I understand..." I mumbled making her hum again in response, her head bobbing slowly and teasingly, feeling her tongue wrapping itself around me. 

She pulls back and softly kissing the tip before standing back to her feet, and grasping my hand, leading me towards the couch. "Good." She murmured now taking my lips against hers with such passion as our bodies fell against the cushions.

I couldn't help but cursed the man who'd dared to knock on the door. Anora pulled back, licking her lips with a satified smirk now gracing her lips. "That must be the Dark Wolf." She whispered while roughly shoving me off of her and was now strutting towards the door, hips swaying. 

I growled out in frustration while grudgingly pulling my pants back up. "This bastard better be worth the interruption..." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	35. Silent Cries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aedan starts where he left off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aedan's point of view until ---- then Anora's.

"We'll meet again when I gather the information. Good day to both of you." The Dark Wolf bowed before swiftly taking his leave. I couldn't help but grunt in frustration. For a hundred sovereigns, he better! 

"That was something..." I grumbled, now glancing at my wife. "Now where were we?" I grinned as my hand began sliding up her leg just to be quickly slapped away. Anora stood from the couch with a small sigh. 

"Not now, Aedan." I frowned at those words. I raised myself off the couch and began wrapping my arms around her waist. "Aedan, stop." She softly groaned out as I began nipping at her neck. I just hummed, hiking up her skirt with ease. Thanking the Maker for the loose dress she'd decided to wear. 

"Are you sure you want me to stop?" I mumbled against her neck as my hand snake its way inside her small clothes and began rubbing her center, causing a moan to escape those lips. 

"Aedan, no, we can't..." She weakly protested as I could only grin against her neck then pulling away with a shrug. "Why did you stop?!" She snapped with a quick spin to glare at me, forcing me to raise a brow, feigning ignorance. 

"You said to stop..." I shrugged again, resisting my best not to grin again as I sat back down. "Why? Did you want me to continue?" I rose a brow again with a wicked smirk making Anora scoff. 

"Of course!" She snapped and I couldn't resist chuckling as I patted my knee to signal her to come closer. Anora raised a brow of her own and scoffed again while crossing her arms. I just did a another pat making my wife sigh out in frustration. "I'm not some dog!" She snapped once more and I could only grin.

"Never said you were..." I then arched my hips in the air, sliding my pants to my knees, freeing myself. I watched Anora face turn lightly red as she slowly strolled closer to me allowing me to grab hold on her hips as my tongue began soaking her undergarments. 

A soft moan escaped her lips as she'd then gripped my hair. I pushed her underpants aside with my tongue, allowing full access to her hot core as I then dug my tongue in her center, forcing a cry out of her.

"Cousland! We need to talk!" I could hear Nathaniel Howe shouting through the closed door. Son of a bitch! "Are you in there?!" For Maker's sake! I pulled away from Anora with a low growl, glaring up at her. "Open up!" 

"Aedan, you should-" a small gasped from her lips cut her off as I quickly flipped her on the couch. I hushed her by slamming my lips against hers, quickly thrusting in her, the pounding on the door becoming louder. "Mm. Hmm." She moaned in my mouth as my tongue explore every inch. I continue my thrusting movements, faster and harder, slowly pulling my lips back.

"What..." She panted when I stopped my movements, a kick from frustration was heard against the door. "He could hear us!" She snapped softly making my lips curl into a small smirk.

"Then we'll have to be quiet..." I began slowly thrusting watching her bite her lower lip. Trying to keep herself silent but a few quiet cries escaped her mouth. "Breathe through your nose..." I captured her lips again, thrusting even harder and faster. 

My hand snake its way to her breast, pinching her harden nipple forcing her hips to buckled. "You'll have to come out soon!" Nathaniel shouted and a grin curved my lips feeling her legs wrapping around my waist, encouraging me to go in deeper. 

"I think he's gone..." I whispered pulling back my lips and my hips buckled against her. "Make as much noises as you want." She bit her lips again, shaking her head. My hand gripped her breast, hearing a soft whine from her. 

"You're really tight!" I grunted with a tired smirk as I pulled back just to slam back in. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?" She shook her head again, crying softly as I repeated my action. "It's fine. So am I." I kissed her forehead, grabbing her ass and lifting up, walking towards the wall, near the door. 

"Aedan... what if-Ah!" She suddenly gasp as I pushed my body against her harder against the wall, now kissing her neck. "Stop..." She began panting again. "We need to stop..." Her heat and how tight and wet she was told me otherwise. She then wrapped her arms around my neck, digging her face in my hair. 

I thought so. I couldn't resist chuckling feeling her becoming tighter. She was close, good. I laid her down on the wooden floor, sliding out, groaning from the lack of her. "What are you doing?" She whispered panting and began to rub her legs together. 

"You said we needed to stop..." I teased now hearing a soft whine from her lips. "So, we stopped..." She was panting as I watched in curiosity as her fingers began to snake its way to her core. 

Maker's breath! 

\----

I'll play this damn game. My heart was pounding as my hand found its way to the center, feeling myself rubbing the nub. Normally I would never escort to such actions in front of him but I was tired of his teasing. I bit down on my lip as I arched my hips, resisting a moan. 

I couldn't resist glancing at my husband just to gasp in shock as he just watched me, touching himself. I quickly glanced away, my hand movement stopped as embarrassment consumed my heated body. "You didn't need to stop." Aedan's lips found mines as he thrust in me again, finally finding my release, my cries muffled inside his mouth.

"You're beautiful..." He panted forcing me to look away. "You are." If I didn't feel like an  _ogre_ , I would've believed him.  "And each month, you'll continue to be the most beautiful woman in all of Thedas." I scoffed now looking at him with a smirk.

"No need for flattery. I already know that I am." I brushed a wet strand out of his eyes with a small smirk. "If he heard us, you will never touch me again!" He barked out a laugh, kissing me again.

"You should see what he wanted." I panted feeling him slowly sliding out. "It might be important." He nods, lifting me back up in his arms, and weakly stroll towards the bed. He gently placed me down, kissing my forehead and I tiredly watched him pull his pants back up. 

"I'll be right back." He murmured softly, leaving me alone, as my lids slowly closed. Sleep taking over. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	36. Turmoil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aedan meets up with his three anxious companions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aedan's point of view until ---- then Nathaniel's and back to Aedan's when  
> \----.

"Oh look, our Commander is finally freed from his cage!" Anders beamed at me with sarcasm in his tone, I just simply rolled my eyes with a slight grin. "Had fun? So did we! Sitting, waiting, drinking, oh! Also more waiting! It was a blast!" Anders exclaims with false excitement.

"I didn't join the Wardens so you can grease the bronto!" Oghren grunted out with his axe at his side. I couldn't help but sighing, glancing at a very annoyed looking Howe. I'm surprised he's remaining silent. "Are we going to kick some arses or what?" I forced a grin at the dwarf and did a slight nod then quickly glancing at the door behind me. 

"She'll be fine." My attention quickly turned to Nathaniel again who just leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. "She has guards, right? Allow them to do their job as we should do ours." Yeah, but if the guards did their job correctly, I wouldn't have to worry so much. "I had a good look at the Chantry board." He leaned away from the wall, handing me a piece of paper. "Apparently they're having a mage problem." He grumbles, strangely avoiding any eye contact with me.. 

I sighed out again, rubbing the bridge of my nose then nodding at my companions, taking quick notice of Anders tensed shoulders. "We're hunting mages now? I didn't know joining the Grey Wardens also meant we're Templars now!" Nathaniel quickly glared at the blonde mage who'd just glared right back. 

"They're apostates! Also maleficars!" Natheinal barked and Anders only scoffed, gazing his eyes to the left, taking in a long sigh. "You can't really justify blood magic!" 

"Of course I don't condone blood magic." With another sigh from the mage. "That's not the problem." Anders eyes suddenly twinkled. "I also don't condone sleeping with someone else's woman." Anders smirked softly as his gaze was back at Nathaniel, forcing me to raise a puzzling brow. Uh, something I miss? I then glanced at Nathaniel who'd only softly growled at Anders. "Let's hunt mages, shall we?" He cheerfully said but his body language spoke otherwise.

"Finally! Some action!" Oghren shouts with a small chuckle of amusement while slamming his fist together. "What'd you say Commander?" I nodded again now glaring at Anders, questions running through my mind. 

"Maleficar are dangerous but if you feel uncomfortable..." I started, seeing the mage slightly shaking his head. "I'm not going to force you Anders." Anders then beamed a grin at me while shrugging his shoulders. 

"No, it's better that we handle the situation ourselves instead of the templars. Death is better than the circle's alternative when handling blood mages." I just nodded weakly at him, then quickly looked back at the door with a small frown. 

"I need to get my gear, I'll be back in a few minutes." I told them as I quickly entered the room before hearing any objections. 

\----

Once the Cousland boy was out of our hearing range, I swiftly grabbed the blonde mage by the collar of his robe and then slamming him against the wall, hearing a soft grunt from him. "What were you talking about?" I growled softly, glancing to my right at Oghren, who'd just stood there with amusing smirk while Anders just gave me a sly one then sending me flying backwards with a blast of icy wind. 

"Nothing that you don't already know..." Anders sang glancing at the dwarf. My heart began beating harshly against my chest. Did he know about Leliana? "You're not as sneaky as you like to believe you are." Maker, no. "Let's leave it at that, yes?" I closed my eyes as frustration surfaced my body. 

I just nodded slightly, standing back to my feet, glaring at the mage with a  _if you tell anyone, I'll kill you_ look. Anders just scoffed at me and I couldn't resist huffing out while scratching my forehead. 

If the Cousland boy finds out, Maker, I wouldn't know what he'll do. Probably have me killed. I, of course, would fight back. But Amaranthine needed me, their rightful Arl. I barked in a sharp laugh at the thought, ignoring the odd gazes of the two. 

I never wanted to rule Amaranthine but even if I did, my parents made sure I wouldn't be able too. Not after sending me to the Marches. My mother and father cherished my youngest brother. It was clear to me, the eldest son, that Thomas was the one to inherit the title. It was set in stone after his birth.

Mother made sure of it...

I shook my head from the bitter memories as I glanced at the door, where the Cousland brat was most likely saying his farewells to his wife. "I'll be waiting outside..." I muttered towards the two as I begun walking down the hallway. 

I couldn't believe it though, couldn't wrap my head around the thought that Aedan Cousland is now the Arl of  **my** father's lands. The very man who'd murdered my father in cold blood, the same man who'd rather play house with his wife instead honoring his obligations to Amerathine. Was it revenge towards me? Upon my survival, he decided to throw his duties out a window just to spite me?

I shook my head. No, that was insane way to think. This all started because of Leliana's arrival...

I than gulped when thinking of her name. I shouldn't be infatuated with a woman I barely knew but that one night, one revengeful tumble had got me hooked.

The past three days, waiting for Cousland, I couldn't stop thinking about her. Her touch, her kiss, her Orlesian accent, her odd but calming scent. I simply couldn't get her out of my mind!

Now Anders knows. Maker I don't know how he found out but he knew. That was dangerous but I can't do anything about it. I felt trapped again, the loud-mouth mage held a secret of mines and there was nothing I could do about it!

"Ready to head out?" I jumped in surprise as I swiftly spun on my heels to see Cousland dressed in armor, swords sheath and ready behind his back. "Did I catch you off guard?" He grinned at me and I only responded with a low grunt. "And here I thought you were a talented hunter." He teased stepping forth with Anders and Oghren following behind. 

I sighed out, fastening my bow strap, and began following the three. The thought alone that Anders knew about what went on between me and Leliana had me feeling unsettled. If Cousland found out...

I shook my head with a low growl, mentally kicking myself. I shouldn't care if he did found out. It'll just make it easier for me to kill him when he finally strikes in revenge. 

\----

I couldn't help but lean myself against the small crack opened door, listening to the two talk. "Let's leave it at that, yes?" I furrowed my brows, pushing myself away from the door. What were they talking about?

_"I also don't condone sleeping with someone else's woman."_

What did Anders mean by that? Who'd did Nathaniel sleep with? Could it be... I then shook my head, sighing out softly now glancing at my wife who was simply fast asleep. I just smiled at the sight as I quietly stalked towards my gear.

What did he mean? It must of been about me because clearly, I wasn't meant to hear their conversation. Did Nathaniel sleep with Leliana? Couldn't be Anora, she hasn't left my side since my arrival in Amerathine. If Nathenial did sleep with Leliana, there was nothing I could do. She wasn't mines anymore. 

Doesn't mean I could stop the rage that I felt. No, I had to let go, move on. I couldn't help but bark bitterly. That was easier said than done though...

"Aedan?" I heard a groggy voice call out to me. "What are you doing?" She then sat up, her once perfect hair was now tangled in knots. I couldn't resist chuckling at the sight. "Where are you going?" I just smiled at her, placing the leather armor over my head.

"I need to handle a little mage problem." She just hums, laying back down, and I walked towards her, now sitting next to her on the mattress, brushing a few untangle strand of blonde locks. "Are you going to be fine by yourself?" I asked now leaning down to kiss her temple. 

"Of course." She mumbles into her pillow making me chuckle again. "I'm not the one who's going to fight mages." She then rolled over on her back now staring up at me with drowsy eyes. I shrugged in response, weakly grinning down at her. 

"I love you." I then whispered while leaning again and kissing her on the lips. I leaned back up to see Anora just sighing out, closing her eyes. "Don't feel the same?" I teased brushing a thumb lightly against her lid. 

She just swatted my offending hand away and rolled over on her side again. "Be careful." She whispered and I just smiled, standing back to my feet. 

"Of course." I whispered back and strutted towards my gear again. My mind quickly went back to the thought that Nathaniel and Leliana might've...

No, just don't think about it. I'm just probably jumping to conclusions. 

After getting dressed, I turned to look at my wife once more, who'd just fallen asleep again. I stalked towards the door, expecting to see Nathaniel but no, just Oghren and Anders. 

"Where's Howe?" I asked them and Anders shrugged his shoulders, pointing down the hallway. I wanted to ask him what he knew but couldn't. 

If I knew the answer, I wouldn't know what I'll do...

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	37. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aedan questions Nathaniel's loyalty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (First Aedan's point of view until ---- then Nathanial's and back to Aedan's.)

"I think that finishes the last of these nutcases..." I grumbled while swiping the sweat off my brow. "What's next on the list?" I turned my attention to Howe. Again, he refuses to make direct eye contact with me. I couldn't help but frown. It must be true then...

"Nothing I haven't already done..." Nathanial grumbles standing to his feet, brushing the dirt off his bare knees. "We can try to handle the crime in this city." Finally his attention was on me. I just simply nodded, re-standing to my own feet while staring at the entrance.

"We'll start by talking to the Sergeant of Amerathine and go from there." I couldn't help but frown as my attention process went back to my defenseless wife. "Nathanial, I need you to stay back at the inn." Anora couldn't be left alone but the problem is, I shouldn't trust anyone with her safety, especially Nathanial Howe. But what choice do I have? 

As much I hate to admit it, Nathanial was best for the job. His uncanny ability to spot trouble from a mile away and his ability to remain focus for long periods of time could put me at ease. 

"What?! No!" He barked out with a deadly glare. "I'm not going to babysit your wife!" I stepped forward, towering over the rogue, glaring back down.

"That wasn't a request you can deny." I just took in a huge breath of air than breathing it back out through my nostrils. "It was an order." I leaned in closer to his face forcing the rogue to take a few steps back. "You will stay back at the inn." I repeated while signaling the two to follow. 

"Are you sure that wise?" My body stiffen when Anders began speaking, I did a side glance at a now nervous looking Howe. "I'm mean... I wouldn't mind taking watch over a gorgeous queen." I swear I heard Nathanial sighing out. "Better than being stabbed." I couldn't help but give a slight grin while shaking my head. 

"Thanks for the offer but I need you for healing." I finally turned my head to Howe's direction. "Besides, Nathanial is perfect for the job. He is a scout after all." I couldn't help the smirk that formed my lips. "Or is there a reason I shouldn't place my trust in you?" Nathanial's eyes then darted to the left.

"For starters, I tried to kill you." He glanced back at me while crossing his arms. I just grunted out. "How can you truly trust me?" I shrugged my shoulders at the question.

"Well for one, Zevran, one of my closes friends tried to have me killed." I stated with a small grin. "So did my wife." I added, forcing Nathanial's arms to untangle as he rose a questionable brow.

"It's true." Oghren added with a chuckle. "Threw us right under the horses' carriage at your father's place." Oghren glanced up at me. "How did we escape again?" I just shrugged my shoulders.

"How in Maker's name should I know? I was knocked unconscious, remember?." I then glanced back at Howe. "Besides, will you really risk killing the Queen of Ferelden just to spite me?" Nathanial just barked in bitter laughter. 

"No, I wouldn't." He finally sighs in defeat. "But I don't know why she needs extra guarding, especially from someone like me." He then glanced to the side again. "You will place that much trust in me?" His gaze was now staring directly in my eyes making me feel quite uncomfortable.

"I do, oddly." I couldn't help but sigh as I began scratching my forehead. "Your quarrel is with me, no one else. So I know you wouldn't strike an innocent victim for revenge." 

 _You're not your father_... I couldn't help but think.

"You're putting a lot of trust in a Howe." Anders spoke up and I could only slightly nod in agreement. "Are you sure you can trust him?" A small frown was now placed on the mage's lips. 

"Any reason I shouldn't? Minus the whole trying to kill me that one time?" Anders frown deepens as he simply shrugged his shoulders. I know trusting Nathanial Howe might not be the brightest ideas but... what other options do I have?

The city of Amaranthine needed me but so did my wife. I couldn't help but sigh out once more. If I trust Nathanial long enough to continue to travel with me and my two companions, why shouldn't I trust him to watch over Anora? 

 _Because the two are completely different_. I shook the thought away. It was true but what other choice do I have? I could send Anders but he wouldn't be much different than the guards. I could also send Oghren but he would only lead to unneeded stress for me. 

Nathanial, at the moment was my best choice. Dear Maker, Nathanial Howe was my only option. "If you do anything, I mean  **anything** to my wife,  _ **your**_ queen. I'll make sure you will pay with your life!" I threatened with a low growl forcing the Howe to sigh again.

"I promise, no harm will come to her." He stared directly in my eyes again. "I swear on my father's grave, I'll protect her with my life." I nodded but doubt surfaced quickly in my body. 

\----

Maker's breath! I couldn't believe it, he was putting me in charge of guard duty. I just spat when the three were out of sight. My skills are better elsewhere, not watching over some queen. So why did I agreed to do so? 

Was it guilt? No, there was nothing to feel guilty about. Leliana was no longer his and what I did wasn't wrong. 

I felt my lips turning into a bitter grin. Then why do I feel the need to keep our affair a secret?

I just shook the thought away, quickly heading back to the inn. I made a promise and if our  _trust_ in one of another should blossom, I shouldn't break it. 

I opened the door to the inn and my lips turn into a slight frown. There she was, the Queen of Ferelden, drinking whatever substance was in her copper cup, doing her best to ignore the obnoxious drunken group of people that surrounded her. 

"You shouldn't be out here by yourself." I finally made my way to her table, taking in fully of her charming good looks. She glanced up at me and I couldn't help but be taken aback slightly by those sharp blue eyes. 

"Who are you? And what makes you think you can dictate on whether I should or shouldn't be alone?" Well, she was going to be fun. I couldn't help but sarcastically think to myself. I just bowed my upper body, placing a hand on my heart, taking notice of the three armed guards that stepped forward with their swords halfway out.

Now I can see why the Cousland boy couldn't rely on her guards. They were three inches too far. If I wanted, I could have the Queen's head in the blink of an eye. I rose back up placing both of my arms behind my back.

Should I tell her my name? My eyes were still glancing at the now fully armed guards, swords pointing at my neck while the drunken fools around us just gawked. "I am Nathanial Howe." I felt the ends beginning to pierce my neck. "I was sent as extra protection from Prince Aedan Cousland." I added quickly, hoping they would pull back their blades. 

"The same man who'd try to kill my husband?" The ends pressed a little bit harder while my hand began grasping the hidden dagger at my side. Please don't force my hand. "Why would my husband trust someone like you to watch over his pregnant wife?" Her face twisted as if she sniffed something foul. 

"He had no other option..." I added while watching the queen quickly pushing back her seat. "I'm the best he has." I couldn't help but sigh in relief when the queen ushered the guards to pull back their blades as I slowly released the hilt from my own. 

"Your services are appreciated." Her eyes seemed to be piercing me to the core. "But you are not needed." I then crossed my arms, tilting my head to the side. "Go inform your commander I don't need extra protection. The guards I have with me are enough." With that, she spun on her heels and began heading up the stairs along with her three men. 

I just followed her up the stairs with a small smirk on my lips. "What do you think you're doing?" She paused in her steps, not even bothering to look back at me. 

"My job." I simply answered her, finally gaining her attention as she glare down at me, past her guards. "I made a promise to your husband, my commander that I'll watch over you." I couldn't help the smirk growing as her face twisted again. 

"He may be your commander but I am your  **Queen** , my words are stronger than his." I just shrugged once more as a response. 

"Your Majesty, I'm not, in any way, trying to be disrespectful but he is my Warden Commander. His word is law." I told her, enjoying our little soiree. "And as I remembered, aren't the Wardens higher than the Ferelden nobility?" Maybe I went a little too far because she shoved past her guards and was up close to my face, glaring directly in my eyes again. 

"Only during Blights, even then, you Wardens could never outrank the nobility. Especially not your queen." With that, she spun back around on the steps and began walking back up. "Inform your commander that important information as well. " And just like that, the four were out of my sight.

Well, that was fun. I couldn't help but think sarcastically as I waited for the closing sound from the door of her bedroom but instead I noticed a tall, largely built man dressed in heavy golden armor, stepping down the stairs.

"I am the Queen's personal Knight, Ser Cendrik. I am here to escort you out." I couldn't help but frown.

Well, I tried. 

\----

I pulled my blade back from the now deceased man's skull, watching the blood drain out. "Anders, I need to ask you something!" I started as I quickly rolled away from a hammer that slammed harshly against the dirt floor.

"Can it wait?!" He shouts back as a gush of ice surrounded the mage, freezing his foes that had cornered him. "Kind of busy!" I couldn't help but grunt as my blade pierced the giant behemoth of a man in his torso. 

"Is it true?!" I shouted threw the screams as the scent of blood began filling the closed tunnel. "About Nathanial!" I spun quickly and jabbed my blade in some archers' throat. 

"What about Howe?" Anders asked as I watched him send bolts of lightening into the mucky water, sending bolts of electricity at the four archers who'd had resided there into a spasm attack. 

"Did he..." I couldn't finished as I jumped backwards, away from Oghren who spun his axe, chopping off the legs of five rogues. "Later..." I just sigh in defeat as I swiftly pulled my dagger from my boot and began slicing the legless men's necks.

"You'll...pay!" I flipped myself over to see the leader of the band of thugs, holding his blade over my head. "Die! You bast-ugh!" I watched the man dropping his blade and slumping over to see a visible arrow in the back of his skull.

"Good thing your wife sent me away." I just watched Nathanial pull back another arrow, aiming at the thug. "Or you'll be dead." He lets go, allowing the arrow to fly against the leader's spine.

I just grunted and was now glaring at Howe. "I was fine." I huffed out and extended my arm. "Thanks." He glanced down for a split second at my waiting hand and back up at me. I could feel him grasping my right hand, giving me a slight shake. 

"You should thank your wife. She'd had her Knight  _kindly_ escorted me out of the inn." I barked in laughter while releasing my hand to wipe the sweat away from my brow. 

"At least you tried." I shrugged with a grin just watching the man extend his arm out for me. I just nod in thanks as I grasped his right hand and was being pulled up to my feet. "How piss was she?" I couldn't resist asking.

"I've never seen a women be so offended when someone offered free protection." I just laughed again, shaking my head. "You knew she would sent me away, didn't you?" I glanced back at him and gave him a sheepish grin. "Should've let you die..." He grumbles with a tiny smirk.

"I'm glad she's alright..." I couldn't help but murmured to myself forcing Howe to raise a brow. "Thanks for trying." I mumbled, scratching the back of my neck. "I mean it..." I swiftly spun on my heels, gesturing with my hand for the others to follow me out of the exit.

I couldn't help but sigh in relief when stepping in the cold night air, rubbing the sweat from my forehead. "Alright, let's head back to the inn." I heard murmurs of agreement as our feet crunch underneath the gravel streets.

\----

"Are you insane?" I just sigh, laying on my back as Anora began to pace. "Asking one of your Grey Warden companions to babysit your wife?" She barked out forcing another sigh out of me. "Not just any Grey Warden, no! It had to be a Howe!" I just flinched at that. "A Howe who'd tried to kill you! The very Howe who is the bastard son of the man who killed your family!"

"He's not like his father!" I snapped back, throwing my legs over the edge. "He can be trusted!" I closed my eyes, hearing a loud scoff from her.

"Your father trusted Rendon Howe and looked what happened to him! To your family!" My lids were clenched tightly as I balled the sheets in my hands. "What were you thinking?" 

"I just know..." I slowly spoke through gritted teeth. "He can be trusted."

"Oh? Give me one good reason why." I opened my eyes and began glaring into her blue orbs. "Aedan..." I stood to my feet and began stalking towards her until we were inches apart, as I begun to carresing her pale cheek. 

"He slept with Leliana..." My hand fell limp as I slowly spun around and begun heading towards the bed again. "He hasn't told me yet, I don't know why he hasn't." I couldn't look at her. "Maybe...he doesn't want to upset our partnership." 

"Are you sure? How do you know?" An edge was clearly in her tone. "Were you in contact with her when you were out?" I just grunt in frustration. 

"Of course not!" I snapped. "I overheard Anders and Nathanial speaking earlier. Something I'm clearly not meant to hear." 

"Was names mentioned?" I shook my head in as a response. "So you're just jumping to conclusions." I laid myself down on the mattress, rubbing my eyes in frustration. "Are you jealous?" I paused and sat right back up. 

"Of course not." I just gave Anora a weak smile. "Why should I be when I'm with you?" She glanced away with a small frown on her face. 

"I would like the answer to that question..." She murmured with a soft sigh. "Let's just go to sleep." She whispered softly as she headed to the right side of the bed.

"Anora-" I began but was quickly shot down when she raised a hand to silence me and glared directly in my eyes. 

"Now you know how it feels..." I couldn't help but frown. "To have someone you care for, sleep with another." I quickly glanced away then felt her grabbing my chin between her fingers, forcing me to look at her again. "Remember this feeling. Maybe then I can start trusting you." With that, she'd let go and lie next to me with her back turned.

"I'm sorry..." I whispered in her ear as I pulled her body close to me. "I'm sorry for hurting you..." I let out a shaky breath as my hand began circling her tummy. I could hear her softly sighing as she rolled over in my arms.

"I know you are." Her hand snake its way to my cheek as started to run her fingers gently across my nose to lay flat on the pillow. I couldn't help but grin at that action as I leaned to kiss the hand that lay next to me. "So Howe not telling you his affair with the bard makes him trust worthy? Enough to watch over your wife?" 

I huffed out as I lowered my body down to face her level, giving her a peck on the lips. "I do..." I just said now rolling onto my back. I then felt her head resting against my pillow, feeling her forehead against my temple.

I turned to look at her and when I did, she gave me a surprising kiss of her own. "That's simply ridiculous." All I could do was chuckle as our lips met in a deep passionate kiss. She pulls away slowly with a small frown on her lips. 

"What is it?" I could feel her body beginning to tense in my arms. "Anora?" I couldn't help the frown of my own as our eyes meant.

"I received a letter from your brother in Demerin. I need to go back." I could feel my frown deepening. "I know I told you I'll wait for the Dark Wolf but..." 

"But nothing! I told you before, if you leave, I'm coming with you." I sat up taking her with me. "My brother could handle whatever crises is happening in Demerin." I knew I was being selfish, irrational but I simply didn't care. 

"If he could, he wouldn't need to contact me." She was now glaring at me. "There seems to be chaos in Highever's allienge. He needs to go home, as do I." I growled in frustration as I just allowed myself to fall backwards. 

"What if something happens to you?" I asked, glaring up at her. "And I'm not there to protect you?" I couldn't allow her to leave, I wouldn't. 

"You'll just have to send another Howe." A bitter edge was in her tone again. "I'm fine. I've told you before, I have guards and I could handle myself." She then leaned down and began carresing my cheek. "If you receive any information from the Dark Wolf, contact me right away." I took her hand in mines, kissing her knuckle.

"Besides, you can't keep me as a hostage in here." I couldn't help but laugh. "Do you understand?" I sigh out, releasing her hand and just simply stared up at the cieling.

"I hate it but... I do understand." I sighed out once more, looking back at my wife. "When are you leaving?" I'll have to find another way to protect her. I can't just have her leave by herself.

"In two days." I couldn't help pulling her close to me, wrapping my arms around her waist. "Aedan, you need to stay here." I know that, Maker I know. 

"I'll think of something." I murmured now feeling her body relaxing. "I have too." I could feel her hand dipping under my shirt and began running her fingers in the center of my chest. 

"You're staying, correct?" I just nodded while closing my eyes, enjoying the attention I was receiving. "Good." She then kissed me on the cheek. 

"Earlier you asked if I had any love for you." I just hummed in response as her fingers began dancing against my chest. "I thought about it." I couldn't resist grabbing her ass, enjoying the surprising yelp from her. 

"I think I do." She finally finished as I could feel her body slivering out of my arms then suddenly feeling pressure as she sat on top of me. "Make love to me." My lips curled into a small smirk as my eyes were now on her.

"You needn't ask." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	38. Naughty Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anora leaves sooner than expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anora's point of view.

I couldn't help but admire my husband's sleeping face as I gently caressed his stubble cheek. "I'm sorry Aedan..." 

_I could feel him pressed against me, already ready and willing for me behind the fabric of our clothes. We only began kissing and already he's yearning for me._

I released his face with a small frown. Maker, I'm actually going to miss him. I slowly and carefully stood from the bed, watching him stir from my action. I felt myself holding my breath as my heart began to pound.

_I couldn't help the giggle that escaped my lips as his teeth grazed my collarbone. "Ticklish?" He teased finding my mouth again as he hiked my skirt, rubbing my thigh. "Let see what other places that'll make you giggle." He whispered in my ear making me tremble in excitement._

"I don't giggle..." I murmured to myself as my bare feet stalk closer to the cabinet. I glanced back at Aedan who'd had rolled in his sleep, revealing his perfect behin-back. I took in another deep breath as I slowly opened the cabinet. 

_I don't know when or how but he managed to find my heat as I could feel his talented tongue darted across my offensive fabric. My legs unconsciously wrapped themselves around his neck as I scooted myself down, gaining his full attention._

_"Someone is eager." He teased again and then begun nuzzling my center with his nose, forcing a cry of bliss from my lips. "Someone needs to wait." I could feel his tongue darting to my thigh, slowly, so slowly easing up._

_"Just stopped with the teasing!" I groaned out as my lower body tried to move back to his lips but his firm hands held my hips in place._

I unconsciously licked my now dried lips as my body began heating again. No! Have some willpower! I scolded myself as I picked up my luggage. 

_His teeth finally found its way to the fabric as he slowly began pulling them down. I could feel the undergarment sliding down my legs, forcing me to untangle his neck._

_"That's better." I could hear him whisper as then he decided I should wait some more. Because of course he needs to make me wait as he continues his teasing._

_"Want a foot massage?"_

_I'll kick you._

_"Later." I replied sharply. "You know what I want."_

_Oh Maker, here we go._

_"I actually don't." I suddenly gasped in surprised when he flipped me on my stomach now feeling his hot breath against my bottom. I had to bite my lower lip when I felt him nip the skin._

_"Is this what you want?" Damn him! "I asked you a question love." I felt myself gasping again when he gave me a light whack._

_I hated him so much! I could even hear him laughing! "Tell me what you want. Guide me." I apparently hated myself as I felt my legs bend up. How humiliating! But the lust that clouded my senses didn't give a damn._

_I breathed out slowly as his hands began caressing and then grabbing. I had to force myself to gulp, waiting for his next action. "Mm" I could hear from him as I then felt another gentle slap._

_Maker, don't make me kill him after this._

He's still alive. 

My body yearned to wake him but with every fiber of my being, I had to withheld. I need to leave or else I'll never will.

_My nails digged themselves into the sheets as his thumb gazed my folds. "More." I whispered to him and luckily he listened as I could feel him pressed harder. I couldn't help the cry of pleasure as I felt a digit entering me._

_Slowly easing in and then back out. I don't deserve this torture. "Faster." I whispered between whimpers. He did just as I asked again but adding another while his thumb work its magic._

_I could hear myself mewing as my hips began to sway against him. Another digit, the faster he went. "Don't stop!" I said a little bit louder as I felt another. "Continue!" But of course he doesn't. I could feel his hand releasing from me as my body slumped against the mattress._

_"I have something better than my fingers." My face heated at those words. "But you need to raise your ass again for me to continue." Did he have to be so provocative? Of course I did as he asked because sex had complete control over me!_

_But by the Maker I'm glad I did because his mouth automatically meant my center. "That is better!" I moaned out as his tongue digged inside me, exploring every inch._

_Of course he pulls away!_

_"That's not what I was talking about but thank you." He teased against me as I could feel his tongue now darting. "I was thinking more of..." I could now hear shuffling of clothing and I bit my lower lip in anticipation._

_That's when I felt him pressed against me, sliding up and down, teasing me. "Please." I begged, he forced me to beg but I couldn't care! I was waiting for this!_

_"Please? Did the Queen of Ferelden say please?" He teased and I could only growl in response. "Well, since you asked nicely." I choked on my own salvia as he quickly thrusted in._

_Maker!_

_Thrusting with no care, my moans and cries clouded the sound of flesh hitting against flesh, and no more teasing from him. Maker, no more teasing!_

_"Don't stop! Don't stop!" I tightly closed my eyes as my hips was rocking against his movements. "I'm almost there!" Don't make him stop!_

_"Good." He grunted out with another fierce thrust. "Then I'm doing this correctly." Oh yes you are! I could feel his fingers lacing in my hair as he then grabbed a chuck forcing my head up._

_He was now kissing my neck as his thrusting did not cease. I unconsciously turned to him as I lips meant in a fiery kiss. I gasped and choked in his mouth when I felt myself come undone._

I laid my hand against the knob as I began to turn it. This was for the best. Ferelden needed me and the Wardens and the people of Amaranthine needed him. 

"Goodbye Aedan." I whispered then pushing open the door to see Ser Cendrik and three of my personal guards waiting for me. 

"The carriage is all set." I nodded to one of them, handing him my luggage. I never knew it was going to be so hard to say goodbye...

_"I love you." He whispered pulling me close to him. "Don't leave..." I frowned as my shaky hand began to untangle his hair._

_"I need too..." I leaned in to give one last kiss. I needed to leave tonight or else he might never let me go. "I feel the same about you." With another kiss, I watched him slowly closing his eyes, covering those beautiful orbs of his._

_I wish I didn't have to leave either..._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	39. The Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The adventure continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fergus point-of-view then ---- Aedan's.

"Fergus, you know I have the most respect for you and your family." I just smiled at the aging Arl who'd boldly sat across from me from the king's desk, his arms laid firmly against his lap.  

"Do I hear a **but** from you Eamon?" I leaned back against the cozy felt chair with a goblet in hand. The man could only frown while furrowing his graying brows. "Am I not doing a proper job? Are there riots in the streets? No! Wait! Sweet Maker! We're not in another civil war, are we?" Sarcasm dripped from my grinning lips. 

"No, of course not." Eamon then quickly stood from his seat and begun pacing. "But there has been murmurs." Here we go yet again. "Some are questioning your brother's loyalty towards the crown." Yes, I'm well aware, thank you for the constant reminder. "You do know Alistair is the son of Maric?" 

"Which hasn't been proven true. Only rumors." I took in the last sip from my cup. "From you mainly." I then avoided the icy stare Eamon directed towards me, I just begun focusing and praying to the Maker for my cup to magically be filled again. Of course the Maker ignores my pleas.  

I just sighed in defeat and leaned towards the seat, rubbing the tension from my forehead. "My brother is our new king." I could hear the soft hum from the Arl. "I can't change that." Even if I could, why would I? 

"Your voice can." I glanced up at the Arl whose eyes were now determined and hopeful. "Use your voice at the Landsmeet. Allow our rightful king sit on the throne. You are a Cousland. You have a obligation towards the Theirin line." I flinched, my father's words suddenly echoing in my mind.

_"Cousland always does his duty."_

A motto my family has lived by since King Calenhad. To serve and protect. To honour and defend. Bring up arms for our rightful king of Ferelden. 

But am I doing just that? My brother is my new king. He may not be of the Theirin line but who could say this Alistair is? It's just a tasteless rumor.

"There is no proof. I will not turn my back against him on some rumor." I then leaned back against my sit, crossing my legs, eyes narrowing at the Arl. 

"Fergus..." A tone formed of gentleness and understanding as he approached closer to me. "I know he's your youngest brother." I could now feel a strong hand against my right shoulder, every fiber in my body fighting against his touch. "You have a family obligation to protect him." He then began leaning down towards my level, as I gazed into his worn out eyes.

"But you've sworn an oath towards the Theirin line. Just as your father did. Do what is right. For Ferelden." His lips curled into a sympathetic smile. "Please don't let King Maric's, King Calenhad's legacy die. Do what's right. Help Ferelden to achieve their rightful king." I couldn't help but bite the inside of my cheek. A habit I must've picked up from Aedan. 

"What would your father do?" 

\----

"I didn't know Grey Wardens took vacations!" Anders of course was the one to break the uncomfortable silence I've created. "I would've joined sooner!" I could then hear a grunt from the hunter. 

"More of a honeymoon for our commander then a vacation." I balled my hands into a fist, biting back my anger. 

_Yet that didn't stop you from sleeping with Leliana._

"Where are we going?" I didn't answer him, I couldn't answer, anger burned deep in the pit of my stomach. I fear if I spoke, I would say something I knew I would regret. 

"Maybe we should see what's going on in Knotwood Hills?" The archer continued to speak. "I'd heard rumors from the villagers that there had been large darkspawn activity." I just nodded in agreement but my mind and body just screaming to head back to Demerin. Head back to Anora. She shouldn't be alone, she needed me. They needed me.

"Cousland, she's going to be fine." I couldn't help but stop short, heart pounding, mind suddenly going hazy as I gawked at the Howe. 

"Trying to comfort me?" I jest with a forced grin. "How surprising, especially coming from you." The Howe quickly turned his head to the right with a grunt. 

"I just don't want you to try to run off again and abandoning your position as our commander." It was my turn to grunt as I bit my tongue. 

 _But you didn't mind reaping the benefits, now did you?_ "I know what I must do." I shook my head, signaling the group to continue to follow. 

 _Anora, please be well, I will be home soon._ A wicked grin found its way to my lips.  _And when I do arrive home, I'll make you pay for your sneaky escaped._  

_\----_

**_Hours before the_ ** _**journey**. _

_"Anora?" I called out groggily, throwing the covers off my body. "Anora, dear?" I frowned with the lack of response. I stood to my feet, glancing around the room, stomach then dropping as my eyes caught the sight of the lack of her luggage that was once placed against the dresser._

_"No." I whispered, panic now consuming me as I quickly dodged around the bed to only find a neatly folded letter with her sigil marked. "Anora, you didn't." I whispered as my shaky hands picked up the note, I then slowly peeling off the mark, my breath suddenly caught in my throat as I begun reading the note._

_Dear Husband,_

_As you can tell, I had left. You and I know it's for the best. The Wardens and Amaranthine needs you as Ferelden needs me. I wish it needn't be but we made a vow to our people. Our needs will always come second, that's the life we've chosen for ourselves._

_I know how you might be feeling but do not chase after me. Resent me if you must but do not forget your duty towards your people. They need you more than I do. They are your children._

_I know you will do what is right. Just as you did what was needed to be done when you conquered the Blight. Selflessness before selfishness. I trust you will do right as our people trust you. To protect and to provide._

_Aedan, please note leaving your side was the hardest choice I had to make. I wanted nothing more than to be by your side. Be embraced by the love you've given me._

_I love and trust you. Come home to me safely but only after your job is done._

_Your wife, your queen,_

_Anora Mac Tir-Cousland._

_\----_

I couldn't help but smile as I consciously grasp my newly bought pendant with her note folded inside, close to my heart. 

"Let's kick some ass!" I shouted towards the group with a shit eating grin on my lips. They nodded and Oghren let out a loud battle cry. 

Knotwoods Hill, here we come!

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay but I hope you've enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	40. The Concerned Husband

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aedan reflects on the day Anora left.

**_Don't chase me._ **

_I swear I couldn't breathe, my heart was thumping harshly, sweat began to drip from my forehead, and I could feel my eyes beginning to sting. "Damn it!" My voice came out hoarse as I crumbled the note in hand._

I took aim, body, mind, heart steady as I took shot. Striking down my prey, watching the elk lumping forward, body then twitching.

  _"_ _N_ _o_ _I can't. She can't be alone." I spoke obviously to myself as I quickly started to gather my gear. Nausea and nerves clouded any rational thought._

 _Suddenly flashes_ _of my mother and father came rushing back full force. Father lying in his own blood, mother at his side, both begging for me to run. To leave them for a fate worse then death._

 _"I can't_ _make that same mistake again." I whispered with clenched eyes as imagines of Anora, lying in her own blood, eyes just cold and empty because I wasn't there to protect her._

_Just like I couldn't protect mother and father from Howe._

"Nathaniel! Instead of watching me! Why don't you come out and help me haul it back to camp!" I shouted as loud as I could. "I know you're there!" My lips curled when I watched some bushes rustling and then a raven hair man stepped out with a quite surprised look upon his face. 

"How did you-" he shook his head with a smirk of his own now. "I see. Watching your back now?" He then proceeded to cross his arms with a slight tilt of his head.

"Nope. Just know you're paranoid." I grinned when his lips faltered. "Afraid I'll try to leave again?" I questioned, signaling him to help lift the heavy kill. A soft grunt escaped both our lips as we both lifted at once.

"You almost did once." He was now glaring at me. "Why didn't you try now?" I just frowned, thinking up a reason to give for the Howe. 

_I was ready to leave, pack ready, blades in placed, dawned in my leather armour. I wasn't going to risk her life for some damn obligation I didn't even want to take in the first place!_

_But I just couldn't shake off the words that were printed on her note._

**_Don't chase me._ **

**_I love and trust you._ **

**_Come home to me safely but only after your job is done._ **

_She was right, damn it, she was always right. What kind of man would I be if I started abandoning my duties?_

_A worthless one, that's who I'll be._

_A king, a commander, a man, a Cousland always does his duty first._

_Family must come second._

_But how could I go on, knowing someone is out there, trying to kill her? Fear was eating me up inside already. How can I keep focus in battle if she clouded my mind? I needed to do something._

"She'll kill me." I could only mumbled as a response, a simple lackluster jest. The Howe only hummed in his own response, shaking his head, letting out a restraint grunt.

"You were right, by the way." I suddenly announced and then barked in laughter when he lost his footing, dropping our prey, most likely out of shock, leaving me with half the weight.

With a dumbfounded look he asked, "What?" I just smirked glaring straight ahead.

"I have responsibilities here in Amaranthine. I'm also the Commander of the Grey. I should start acting like one." I turned to him with a grin. "That's what you keep telling me, isn't it?" A grunt escaped his thin lips while I just watched him struggling to get another proper grip on our meal.

"Glad to hear it..." With that, we walked backed to camp in silence. Neither of us daring to say another word.

_So I decided for the alternative, the only proper way to protect her. An item that had helped me during my time during the Blight. An item that has been passed down since my great grandfather. Who'd slayed an Archdemon with one final blow. An item I promised mother I'll never let go._

I volunteered to take watch while the others slept, their loud, obnoxious snores were a comfort, almost drowning my thoughts and anxiety that were consuming me the past three days since she had left.

_Parting from my family sword was difficult, to say at least but Anora was worth it. I wrapped the blade in fine silk, tying a nice color blue ribbon at the hilt._

_"Now, you take this sword to Ser Cautherin right away! No delays! Do you understand me?" The man nodded eagerly taking the weapon from my hands. "And make sure Ser Cautherin received this letter unopened."_

_"Yes sir!"_

I leaned backwards into the grass, closing my eyes, and hoping, even praying for my plan to work. 

**Two Years Ago.**

_"Well I'm not going down without a fight!" I drew my blades from their hilts. The dark hair woman glaring at me, drawing her own sword._

_"Men! Take down the rest! Leave the traitorous Warden to me!" With that, she dashed towards me, our blades colliding. I dodged to the left trying to strike her knee but she was quick by slamming down her blade, stopping the impact, causing her blade to send sparks._

_"Just give up already!" She yelled raising her blade high in the air again and then throwing down her sword but yet again, I protected myself, struggling by the intensity of her force._

_"Damn it." I cursed, jumping back, the two of us were heaving but the adrenaline kept us going as I managed to get her in the shoulder. Hearing a soft grunt from her, she then kicked me in the stomach sending me backwards, hitting the floor, knocking the wind out of me._

_Before I could react she was already hovering over me, blade firmly pressed deep against my throat._

_"Give up now or you and your followers will pay the price for treason by my hands." She then shoved her blade deeper against my neck._

_I growled, grasping my blade firmly, and then shouting the best as I could, "Grab the queen and get out!" With confusion on her face, I took the opportunity to shove my blade into her side, jumping back to my feet._

_"Don't let them get away!" The woman shouted to her men before dashing towards me again, almost striking another blow. "Protect the queen!" I scoffed at her words._

_"We're the ones protecting her!" I growled, managing to jab her knee, not even receiving a flinch from her. "You're tough!" I grinned, dodging another attack._

_"Lord Loghain wouldn't choose just anyone to be his top lieutenant!" I almost managed to take a strike at her neck but she must've knew what I was about to do because before I could make contact, she'd had her blade piercing my stomach, forcing me to cough up blood._

_"You left yourself open. A daring yet foolish move." She quickly slid back her blade allowing my body to fall back onto the ground._

_"Now time to die!" She grasped her blade with both her hands, raising the blade over her head, and was about to strike the final blow before one of the guards shouted,_

_"Ser Cautherin! The intruders escaped! They also took Queen Anora!" The woman paused with a scowl on her face. I couldn't help but throw my head back in relief while also clenching my bleeding stomach._

_"Where did they go?" I just grinned at her, eyes growing heavy from the lack of blood I had received from the multiple wounds from our fight._

_Before falling into unconsciousness I could hear the woman bark out orders. "Make sure he lives. I want him alive and in prison for interrogation!"_

If anyone could protect Anora, it was Cautherin. Powerful, swift, and deadly. Manage to knock me on my ass. She was perfect for guarding Anora.

I just need a confirmation letter from the woman then maybe I could finally get some sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	41. The Queen's Dilemma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anora returns to the palace in Demerin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anora's point of view.

My lips curled into a small smile when Fergus approached me with a smile of his own and did a proper curtsy. "Welcome home sister." My cheeks redden lightly at those words. Maker, I don't believe I'll ever get used to that title.

"Fergus, I hope everything was well when I was away." I took noticed that his smile was faltering into a small frown. He straighten himself and glanced towards the palace doors. 

"Arl Eamon had dropped by for a visit a while ago." Oh, of course he had. "Although, he's no longer with us. When we received news you were coming home, he had left to attend to Reddcliff." Good, I can't be bothered by another confrontation with the Arl. 

"Come, let's talk some more inside. I want to know everything that had happened when I was away." Mainly, I wanted to know the reason why Eamon was here. 

**Set after Aedan's**   **departure for Vigil's Keep.**

_Aedan has been gone only a week and yet, I can't help but miss his company. I then quickly scoffed at those words. I'd never missed anyone or anything ever in my life. So why start now?_

_Maybe it was only hormones from the pregnancy. Oh how grand this ordeal was going to be for me! The uncontrollable mood swings I might experience, the weight I'll gain, and then there was the birthing itself._

_I shudder at the mere thought. Maker, why am I even thinking of something that might not even be true. My so-called pregnancy has yet to be confirmed. No need to worry. The healer could be wrong. She could have been drinking, I swear I thought I smelled liquor on her breath when she was examining me._

_I need to make an appointment for a midwife, and soon._

_"Queen Anora!" I spun on my heels towards the closed office door, startled by the sudden interruption. "Arl Eamon wishes to speak with you." I frowned, I did not need this. Not now._

_"Send him in!" I called out now watching the door quickly opening revealing the aging Arl and a elven servant. She did a quick bow to the both of us before closing the door behind her._

_"Come, please sit." I smiled at him, my eyes following his actions as he slowly lowered himself in the arm chair. "You wanted to speak with me?" I then took a seat across from him. "I could send drinks, whatever you prefer." I offered with the false smile never leaving my lips._

_"No, that's quite alright." He smiled back while leaning back into the chair. "How are you?" Ah, yes. Starting out with small talk, are we?_

_"I'm doing well, and what of you? How is Connor and Isolde? I hope they're doing well." Eamon nodded, his smile faltering slightly. Sooner we get to the point, the better._

_"They're doing fine. Connor is actually enjoying his training at the circle and Isolde is doing perfectly." His frowned deepen as his eyes glanced to the left. "I heard the prince was sent off somewhere. A Warden fortress I believe?" I just continued to smile at him with a nod._

_"Yes, he's going to rebuild the Ferelden order." I **beamed** as I continued to speak. "Since he had slain the Archdemon and ended the Blight, the other Wardens thought we would be perfect for the job. They even given him a title." I forced my smile to raise a bit higher. "The Warden Commander! I couldn't be more prouder for my husband." _

_"That must be convenient for you." He was smiling again watching closely, most likely hoping I'll give him a reaction. No such luck. "I know how much you love having the kingdom to yourself." That was quite bold of him to say, especially when he was speaking about me, to me._

_"Whatever do you mean?" I questioned him allowing my smile to purposely falter. "Are you suggesting that I had sent my husband away so I could rule alone?" I didn't dare break eye contact with the Arl. "He left on his own accord."_

_"I didn't mean to offend you, my queen." He quickly spoke, taking in a long tired sigh. "That wasn't my intention. What I meant was..." With another sigh from his lips, he leaned forward. "What I meant was, I know you are more than capable of running a kingdom by yourself." Yes, since the day Cailan took the crown._

_"Arl Eamon, you are allowed to speak freely." I offered, trying to push him to get to the point. "Whatever you need to say, I'll listen." I gave him a comfort smile, coaxing him to go on further. Curious on where this conversation was heading._

_"You see, I know it must be difficult running a nation by yourself, even how capable you clearly are." At that, I already knew what he was going to ask of me. "As you know, Connor is a mage, unable to rule Reddcliff. Maker bless his heart. But I am getting old and the place only brings awful memories for both me and my wife on what had conspired when I was poisoned." I just nodded my head for him to continue while silently cursing father. "I am considering my brother Teagan to take up as the new Arl."_

_"That would be a wonderful idea, he seems very capable of ruling and the villagers seem to love him." I furrowed my brows in false confusion. "Are you asking for my approval?" I feign ignorance, waiting for him to continue._

_"The way you just spoke of him, I think I already got it but no, that's not why I'm here. I may be getting older but that doesn't mean I am ready to retire." He shifted in his seat and then crossing his legs. "You lack a Chancellor, an advisor. Someone to step in when both you and the prince are away." Not even the Maker himself could convince me that was a good idea. "I want to help, any way I could. Please consider my offer." I nodded and then stood to my feet._

_"It's true we have no one at the moment. Well besides Fergus Cousland." I have to choose my words carefully. "But before I can make that decision, I need to discuss this with my husband first." The look upon his face was priceless. Disappointed with a hint of frustration. "You understand, correct?"_

_"Of course, your majesty." He then stood from his seat with a low bow. "Please take consideration on my offer." He stood straight again with a restraint smile on his lips. "I must be going now. Reddcliff needs me, thank you for your time."_

"Fergus, I do appreciate you taking regent again while I was away." Fergus just grinned with a soft chuckle. 

"Playing king has its benefits." He crossed his legs and then his arms. He was so casual around me now. Comfortable even, when did that happen? "Though Eamon was an unwelcome distraction." He grumbled while I took a seat next to him on the couch. 

"I am curious on why he was here. He knew I wouldn't be present." I picked up my cup of wine, taking a small sip. "Did he need something from the crown?" He just leaned forward and picked up his filled glass of wine, then quickly started drinking every last sip.

"Did you know people are questioning my brother's loyalty to the crown? Few are even claiming he killed the former king himself." I bit my tongue, balled my hands into a fist, and now I was trying to calm myself. Just foolish rumors, nothing to get yourself worked up about.

"No and that's ridiculous! Aedan would gain nothing for killing Cailan." I defended rather quickly which made Fergus smirk. "I also heard the rumors. Nothing but lies, your brother took up the crown for the good of Ferelden. He's already the Hero of Ferelden, he needs no more glory." 

"I agree with you on both, I know my brother, he's the last person who would want to rule a country unless he was needed too. And of course he didn't kill King Cailan." He just shook his head with a look of frustration on his face. "But what if this Alistair is truly the bastard child of Maric? And what if my brother knew? What then?"

"Does it matter? Your brother is your prince, besides Alistair already relinquish his rights to the throne at the Landsmeet and let's not forget he is not allowed to step foot in Ferelden." I couldn't believe I was having this discussion with my husband's brother. 

"I know but..." Maker's breath, what did Eamon tell Fergus? I need to fix this, I can't have Fergus speaking against me and Aedan. "I just... I don't know." I frowned at his weak resolve, I would never had guess he could be so easily manipulated by Eamon. 

"Aedan is a fine prince. He may not be of Theirin blood but he is a Cousland. Besides, tradition must change to be able to move forward." Should I tell him about the pregnancy? "Do you not agree?" Fergus just gave me a weak smile with a nod. 

"I do, you needn't worry. I know where my loyalties lie." He then leaned back into the couch with a small, frustrated sigh, throwing his head back against the cushion. "Let's just drop this unpleasant conversation. How was your trip?" I could only smile, a genuine smile from the flashes of the time I had spent with Aedan in Amaranthine. 

"It was fine." I then stood up and smoothed out my gown. "I do apologise for cutting our conversation short but I'm feeling rather worn after my long trip back." Fergus nodded standing up and did a quick curtsy. 

"I hope you have a pleasant sleep." I gave my thanks, wishing the same for him as we both stepped out of the room. 

\----

I just couldn't sleep, Eamon had been clouding my mind. Will he stop at nothing to gain power? Was it truly possible he had sent someone to kill me? I never knew Eamon to take such drastic action but desperate people will do desperate things. I should know, it was the reason why I had married Aedan in the first place.

I sat up with a frustrating sigh, I need to rid of Eamon but how? End his life? No, I couldn't. Ever since my father's attempt, fingers with automatically be pointed at me. I needed to take him down by politics but of course he was clean, loved by the people, unless he was the one who'd had sent the assassin. 

Maker, I now hope it was him. But I needed evidence, I needed Aedan, or perhaps the Dark Wolf could actually come through for me. 

I never had to rely on anyone before but if Eamon continues his actions against me, I needed to do something fast but who could I turned too? Aedan is busy with the Wardens and I can't risk being caught hiring a bard.

I then gritted my teeth when visions of _her_ flashed before me. Am I so desperate that I might even consider asking for her aid? She **was** Aedan's friend,  _lover,_ Eamon wouldn't think twice that she was working for me. 

Could I even stomach contacting her, asking for  _her_ help? Will she even? Or will she turn on me, worsening my dilemma? To her, I am the other woman, the other woman who had won. 

Maker, for once, I had no idea on what to do. But I must do something and I must be quick about it. He will not stop until I am off the throne. 

I could announce my pregnancy. No not yet, not until everything is resolved. My unborn child will be the target of this twisted game. I can't risk almost losing it again, not after the assassination attempt. 

I lowered myself against the pillow, closing my eyes, trying to think up every possiblity that didn't involve that bard.

I rolled on to my side, staring at the emptiness where my husband had slept. I ran my fingers against the pillow, a small smile curling my lips as my eyelids became heavy from exhaustion.

Aedan, I hope you are well. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	42. Dishonored Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ser Cauthrien receives the Warden's note.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ser Cautherin point of view until ---- then Aedan's.

"Ser Cautherin, I have a delivery for you!" A delivery boy, looks of sixteen came stumbling towards me with a letter and a long package in his arms. Whatever was inside was hidden by red silk.

"It's just Cauthrien now." I corrected with a bitter edge. "Who is it from?" I demanded, dropping the hoe onto the field. 

"From Prince Aedan Cousland in Amaranthine. He told me to deliver this package and letter right away!" I just frowned, taking the items from the young boy's hands.

_The prince?_ I nodded at the boy who'd saluted before running off.  _What would he want from me?_ I placed the package carefully on the ground and started peeling away a sigil I was not familiar with. 

_Ser Cautherin, the Commander of the army of Gwaren._

I flinched at that title, a title that was no longer mines. Not after the Landsmeet. I bit my lower lip and continued to read.

_I know we had our differences in the past. But I hope we can put aside old grudges._

Old grudges? I bear no grudges against the man who'd gave Teryn Loghain a second chance. If only others could see him as a hero he truly is and not shame him as a madman. If the Hero could put aside his difference, why couldn't others? 

Teyrn Loghain was only doing what he thought was right for Ferelden. It was only his paranoia towards the Orlesians that forced him to commit those horrible crimes.

Maker, of course he had done terrible things, I'll be the first to admit that but can't they see he's trying to fix his actions from the past? He's a Grey Warden now. He even helped the Hero of Ferelden to end the Blight. How much redemption does he have to go through too stop the people from spitting on his name?! 

I shook away my grief, my anger, the guilt, and continued to read.

_You're the only one I can trust with this task. You are loyal, strong, and when you allowed me to past the doors to stop Loghain, I knew you had integrity. I_ _know you'll put yourself in harm's way to protect those you were served to protect. You fought against me, after all._

He speaks to highly of me. I did what I was ordered too. A good Knight would've done the same. Even if they didn't agree with what they were told to do.

I only wish others could see that but of course they don't, they want something or someone to hate and to blame for the crimes that caused them grief.

A bitter laugh escaped my lips, you can do good all your life but one mistake can ruin you forever, brand you a traitor, even though they once called you a hero.

The Hero of Ferelden better watch what he does or he'll end up like me.

_That is why I am asking of you to once again protect the queen while I am away._

_If you agree, send a raven with your reply at Vigil's Keep._

_Prince of Ferelden, Commander of the Grey,_

_Aedan Cousland._

I blinked rapidly in pure confusion. He wants me to watch and protect the queen? Maker! Doesn't he know I am no longer a Knight? Is this some twisted joke? He should know that the Landsmeet stripped me from my title, called me a traitor because I was only following orders from Teyrn Loghain. 

I bit my lower lip, bitter memories flooded full force. I was given a small land, to grow the harvest, milk the cows, collect the eggs, just as I done before I met Teyrn Loghain. 

But for my courageous actions in the past, they showed me  _mercy_ , and gave me some dried up, useless ground that could hardly grow a weed.

Of course I would agree to protect the queen, I am a Knight, I will always protect those who needed me. Especially my queen of our nation, the daughter of Teryn Loghain. But will she accept me as her guard? Her protector or would she turn me away? 

It didn't hurt to try at least, better than the life I had been living for the past year. 

_PS,_

_The sword wrapped in silk is special to me, it belonged to my family since King Calenhad's rule, and also aided me during the Blight. Its even powerful enough to end the Archdemon._

_That's the sword I request you use to defend your queen. Treat it with respect._

I bent down, picking up the silk package, then untying the blue ribbon, grasping the now unhidden hilt and slowly pulled out the blade. Revealing a beautiful gray iron blade, enchanted with frost.

_This is the sword he used to fight against me._ I felt my eyes beginning to sting, my legs becoming wobbly. He was truly giving me a second chance just has he done with Teryn Loghain. 

He barely knew me but he was trusting me with his family sword, the same sword that had ended the Blight, ended the war.

Not just that, he's trusting me to protect the queen, his wife. I feel so honoured.

I will not let them down. 

\----

I closed my eyes, sensing darkspawn edging closer. "Everyone get ready, there are darkspawn approaching!" I grabbed both my weapons from my back then quickly coating them with poison. 

"It seems the closer we get to Knotwoods, the more darkspawn we encounter." Nathaniel whispered as we waited anxiously for the horde. 

"Lovely darkspawn, always finding a way to ruin our day!" Anders sarcasm dripped from his lips while his staff sparked lighting. 

"What's taking them?! I'm ready to knock some heads!" I smirked at Oghren's enthusiasm as I glanced to my right seeing his axe over his shoulder, ready as ever. 

A loud shriek could be heard and I nodded to the team. Rushing into battle, I was slicing at every genlock and hurlock I see. Arrows from Howe could be seen flying through the air, piercing whomever stood at that unfortunate spot. 

"I got the big one!" Oghren howled rushing towards the ogre and slamming down his axe at full force into its stomach. The beast only howled in pain then started to slam the dwarf away at force, knocking him back against a tree. 

"Damn it!" I growled while pulling my blades out from the shriek's head. "Anders! Heal Oghren!" I barked out an order as I spun to strike another genlock. 

"I'm a little busy!" Anders shouted back while sending shockwaves after shockwaves at the herd of darkspawn. "If this keeps up, I'll run out of energy!" I could see Anders was panting as more magic zapped the darkspawn but there was nothing I could do as I was facing a group of my own.

"Nathaniel! Help Anders!" I barked loudly slicing down another blighted beast. The ogre growled at us and I could only grit my teeth when he began charging towards Oghren. "Oghren get your ass up!" I demanded, hint of fear for his life was in my tone.

"Don't need to worry commander! This ugly sod won't kill me!" That's when Oghren yanked his axe from the ground, now glowing a reddish hue, and a battle cry echoed as he swung his axe against the ogre's right knee, tearing open rotten flesh. "No one messes with Oghren!" Another gash into the beast stomach and slicing down deep, releasing a very foul smell.

The beast howled again, slumping over, giving Oghren a chance to strike its neck. No success as the beast became angrier, grabbing hold of the dwarf and slamming him against the ground. 

An arrow came flying, striking straight into the beast left eye, forcing the ogre to release Oghren, and growled out in pain and anger. Oghren quickly recovered and picked up his axe, with a striking blow, he was able to cut off one of its legs. 

The ogre lost its balance and slammed against the ground on to its back, allowing Oghren to take the killing blow as he struck down his axe against its skull.

"That's how you do it!" Oghren huffed with his chest out, clearly proud of what he accomplished. "Now who wants more?!" I just grinned as I struck down the last darkspawn. 

"It's over. Well for now." I replied sheathing my blades while watching the others slump to their knees from exhaustion. "You all did good work!" I shouted towards the team as I lowered myself onto the ground. Taking notice of the fowl stench that lingered everywhere. 

"If any of you are injured, you'll have to rely on your flask because I don't have the energy." Anders was breathing quite harshly, wiping away sweat from his brow. "Are you sure it's over? No more surprise attacks?"

"For the love of the Maker, I hope not." Nathaniel grunted out, bow still in his hand. "We should camp elsewhere. I'm not fond of the stench and rotten bodies." I nodded in agreement, re-standing to my feet, and glancing at our surroundings.

"First, let's see if these darkspawn has something worth looting." I could hear the others groan in disagreement. 

"Quit your bellyaching! I did most of the work and I feel like I could take on another horde." That's the spirit Oghren! My lips turned into a grin and I began checking the bodies.

I do wonder what we'll face once we reach Knotwoods Hill. Whatever it was, the darkspawn were trying their best to keep us out. 

Well, we'll see soon enough, I suppose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's what I found on the Dragon Age Wiki on Ser Cautherin's trivia,
> 
> A portrait of Cauthrien in Gwaren's keep, commissioned because of her service to the village and its then-celebrated teyrn, was defaced and subsequently removed following the Battle of Ostagar.
> 
> So I'd assumed she's no longer in service and the nobles had taken her title away because she was working for Loghain at the battle of Ostagar and so forth.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
